The Fire and The Sun
by Diamondsgirl101
Summary: "I am not an Aphrodite child. I have never had a major crush on a boy, let alone kissed one or anything. But this was interesting." What happens when a daughter of Apollo meets a son of Hephaestus, The Lost Hero's own Leo Valdez? Leo/OC Just after TLH
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJATO or Heroes of Olympus; they belong to the one and only Rick Riordan! However, Anne Soleil belongs to me!**

* * *

Anne's POV

I fell into bed, tired from a busy day at Camp Half-Blood. Of course, the only things my cabin had done were the regular, routine stuff which was boring. Practically everyone was bustling about building the _Argo II_, but sadly, my cabin wasn't involved in the project. Just because we're children of Apollo doesn't mean we can't help! We can do more than just shoot arrows and spout poetry, you know!

"Lights out, Cabin Seven," Will Solace, our head counselor, called from across the room where he was settling into his bunk.

I lay back on my pillow, letting my sore muscles relax as my cabinmates turned off the lights and got into bed. My arms ached from archery class, my legs from foot racing, and my hand from accidentally stabbing myself with a pencil during arts and crafts (don't ask).

Before too long, soft snores were coming from all corners of the cabin. One of my half-sisters mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. I closed my eyes and deepened my breathing, but sleep wouldn't come. My body was tired, but my mind was wide-awake. I rolled over to face the pictures I'd put on the wall by my bunk. My favorite was a picture of myself and Diamond, my horse back at home with my mom at the ranch I'd lived on for thirteen of my fifteen years. He was a gorgeous chestnut Quarter Horse gelding, and it made my heart ache to know I couldn't bring him to camp with me.

Hours ticked by and I looked at the time on the digital clock by Will's bed: 10:58.

Great. It was almost eleven at night and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Grumbling, I rolled over onto my arm and almost yelped in pain. The last thing my cabin had done before dinner was scale the climbing wall. I hadn't had much of a problem climbing it, but one of my half-brothers had accidentally kicked a lava-covered pebble in my direction, which had hit my arm and left an ugly burn. Chiron had told me to run cold water on it, but he hadn't offered nectar or ambrosia, and now it stung badly. Groaning, I got up.

"Anne, is that you?" Will called softly from his bed. Jeez, he is such a light sleeper!

"I need to run more water on my burn," I whispered. "Please? It really hurts."

"Fine," he sighed, rolling over. A few seconds later I heard soft snoring. I guess he forgot that the only running water is in the shower place, across the commons area, and that we aren't supposed to be out of our cabins after lights out. No matter. I wasn't about to fall back asleep anytime soon, and I really hate lying in bed awake.

I didn't bother to put shoes on. I quietly left Cabin Seven, careful not to let the door bang shut behind me. My heart was racing excitedly. I had never been out of my cabin after lights out before! Ah, the possibilities! I could visit the pegasus stables, or spy on the Aphrodite kids and see what they looked like without their makeup on, or practice my archery a little. Nah. All too attention-attracting. And I really didn't want to be fed to the harpies if I could help it, thanks.

I was about to stroll down to the canoe lake when a sudden thought hit my mind: I could visit Bunker 9! I had been curious for days about the _Argo II_, and now would be a good chance to see it. I made a quick detour and grabbed my bow and quiver from the archery pavilion first; I didn't want to head through the monster-filled woods without any protection. That taken care of, I headed in the direction of the woods and just stepped underneath the cover of the trees when a sudden flicker of light, like a tiny flame, caught my eye. It was a long way away, and I shouldn't have been able to see that far, but I could.

"What is that?" I muttered to myself. "I should _not _be able to see something that far away. Is some god messing with my mind?"

I was about to laugh at the idea—_why would a god want me to notice a little flicker of light?_—when another idea struck me—what if it was a fire? A fire could easily destroy the forest and with it, all the dryads' sources of life, in one deadly swoop while everyone slept.

I couldn't take the risk. I hefted my quiver over my shoulder and tightened my grip on my bow as I jogged quickly but as silently as I could in the direction of the flame.

* * *

Leo's POV

I slammed the door of Bunker 9 in frustration. It wasn't the project that was annoying me—that was going awesome; we were going to have, as Jake Mason put it, one spankin' hot war machine—but as usual, my infuriating feelings of being the "lowly mechanic". Without me building the _Argo II_, we might never be able to stop Gaea, and the giants would rule, the world would explode, blah, blah, blah. But everyone was only going to remember Jason and Piper and whoever the other four demigods were. I was just the guy who built their ship.

It was probably lights out by now, I realized, looking at the dark sky. But I didn't feel like running back to my cabin just to announce that. Jake or Nyssa would probably assume that I'd be a little late back from working at the bunker tonight and just call it for me. It's nice to have minions.

I could barely see six feet in front of me now, but I still didn't feel like going back to my cabin. I wanted to be alone for a while. Sure, I was alone in Bunker 9, but while I was telling the bronze head that used to be my buddy Festus about all my problems, I started to think of him as more alive, just like he used to be. Now he was more of an organic life form to me. I needed some one-on-one Leo time.

I decided to go into the woods for a while. I could always summon fire to keep the monsters away, and of course I had my magic tool belt with me. If I needed a weapon, that thing had my back. As long as the weapon was a hammer or a wrench, that is.

As I stumbled through the undergrowth, a dryad's eyes shot daggers at me from the wood of a nearby tree. I made a face like, _Sorry! _and the dryad stuck out her tongue at me before melting into the bark. Jeez.

I heard the bubbling of the creek nearby and headed in that direction. I looked at the ribbon of water stretching as far as I could see through the woods. That's a lot of water. I had heard the story of the time Percy Jackson, the missing camper guy, had willed the entire creek to rise and it obeyed. That must be one seriously powerful dude. Well, he is a child of the Big Three. Not like me, I thought bitterly. I'm just a little Hephaestus mechanic. Sure, I can make stuff, but I'm not all heroic like Jason or gorgeous like Piper.

To make myself feel better, I summoned fire and watched the flames dance and curl across my palm. Fire never seems to have a care in the world. I sat down and leaned against a fallen log at the edge of the creek. Sighing tiredly, I rubbed my not-on-fire hand across my face before noticing it was covered with grease from working in the bunker. Most of it had smeared off, and I could guess where.

"Aw, man," I protested. I was about to scoop up some creek water and use it to clean my face when the hairs on the back of my neck rose, like someone was watching me. Remembering what the other campers had told me about monsters in the woods, I pulled a hammer from my tool belt and willed the flames in my palm to increase. Feeling adrenaline course through my veins, I leaped to my feet, turned around, and found myself with a nocked arrow pointed right at my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne's POV

I zoomed forward, zigzagging through the trees, careful to keep the flame in sight. It was funny, it never seemed to increase in size, like a real flame would, but something told me it was important. I kept running.

Maybe it was my ADHD, or the adrenaline, but I was aware of everything. My bow felt solid and strong gripped in my hand, something I could rely on to protect me. My bare feet skimmed quietly over the earth, carrying me toward the fire. I had always been a fast runner, but now I felt like I could run faster than Atalanta, that girl from Greek myths who could run faster than everyone and the only man who could beat her would be the one she would marry.

My sharper-than-usual senses told me the source of the fire was just ahead, maybe forty paces into the darkening night. I sprinted forward.

Suddenly, just ahead of me, I sensed movement, and not from the flame. Something alive was up there! I yelped in surprise, then silently cursed myself for my stupidity. No doubt the monster could hear me now. It was coming my way! I skidded to a stop and clumsily pulled an arrow from my quiver. With trembling fingers I drew back my bow.

The monster leapt at me but halted in its tracks. Now I could see it wasn't a monster. It was just a boy my age with curly brown hair, beautiful brown skin, and a weird black streak across his face. He held a huge hammer in one hand and a fireball in the other, which I realized must have been the flame I saw. And my arrow was pointing right at his face.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I gasped, lowering my bow. "I thought you were a monster!"

"I thought that too," the boy said, lowering his hammer and closing his long fingers around the fireball, which extinguished. How did he do that without burning his hands?

"How…?" I asked, gesturing at his hand. Then I remembered who he was. "Oh, you're the new head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin!"

He nodded. "And you're Anne Soleil from Apollo."

How did he know my name?

"Yeah. And you're Leo, right? Leo…Perez?"

"Uh, Valdez, actually."

My face flushed bright red. "Gods, I'm sorry."

He grunted. "S'okay."

I felt really bad. "No, it's not. I feel bad; you remembered my name, and I didn't remember yours."

He waved one hand. "Not important. I'm used to it. What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me either." He rubbed his hand across his face.

"Um, you've got a black smear on your face," I informed him. I know, that probably sounded rude, but I can't help it. It's the ADHD, I guess.

He groaned. "I know. It's grease. I've been working on the _Argo II _for hours."

"How is that going?" I asked. "I'm really curious."

"Pretty good. You want to sit?" He gestured one arm to a nearby log.

"Yeah, thanks." I put the arrow I was holding back into my quiver and sat. I was a little confused. I had heard from Will that Leo Valdez was really energetic and flirted with every girl he met. The guy sitting on the log next to me looked tired, strained. And he wasn't making the slightest move on me.

"You look exhausted," I said, sympathy creeping into my tone.

Leo was rubbing his face with his hands. "Yeah. I am."

"I thought so. Will Solace told me that you're normally really energetic and that you've flirted with just about every girl at Camp Half-Blood."

Leo snorted. "Well, not when I've been working on my ship for six hours straight."

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"Forget about it. I've gotten used to that."

"Nobody should have to get used to that," I said sympathetically, shifting closer to him on the log. "And I can't believe I did. I heard all about how you killed three Cyclopes, and defeated six Earthborn with construction equipment."

He shrugged. "Jason destroyed a thirty-foot-tall fire-breathing giant."

"How is that a greater victory?" I couldn't help asking. I couldn't believe he thought he didn't do as well as Jason. From what I heard, this guy was pretty amazing.

"You weren't there," he snapped. Then he dropped his head into his hands again. "I'm so sorry. I'm just stressed."

My soft heart went out to him. I know it was impulsive, but I couldn't help it. I leaned over and gave him a hug. He smelled like smoke and machine grease, which I didn't mind at all. My chin rested on his shoulder, and one of his dark brown curls brushed my nose. And then I felt his arms go around me, returning the embrace. My whole body suddenly felt warm, despite the cool night.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I froze in my tracks when I saw the arrow. Oh, man, this wasn't a monster like I'd thought. It was a girl. And a girl I recognized. Anne Soleil from the Apollo cabin.

She stammered an apology and lowered her bow. "I thought you were a monster!"

"I thought that too," I replied, putting my hammer down and extinguishing the flame in my hand.

"How…? Oh, you're the new head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin!"

I nodded. "And you're Anne Soleil from Apollo."

"Yeah. And you're Leo, right? Leo…Perez?"

My cheeks felt hot. "Uh, Valdez actually."

She blushed bright red. "Gods, I'm sorry."

I waved my hand dismissively. I was used to it by now, people not remembering me much. And I supposed I would have to get used to it. It was only gonna get worse. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Me either," I said. And that was true, sort of. I knew I wouldn't have been able to get much sleep, tired as I was.

She hesitated. "Um, you've got a black smear on your face."

I groaned. I'd forgotten about that. "I know. It's grease. I've been working on the _Argo II _for hours."

"How is that going?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "I'm really curious."

"Pretty good. Um, you want to sit?" I asked, indicating the log. I'd been talking to this girl for over a minute, and I figured she wasn't about to dash off anytime soon.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, smiling warmly. She was actually kind of pretty, I noticed. She was wearing baggy gray sweatpants that somehow she made look cute, and a close-fitting bright blue T-shirt that showed how lean she was. Her feet were bare, and her wavy blond hair was pulled back in what was probably supposed to be a bun or something. I could tell she'd been in a hurry; strands were coming loose and falling down around her face. And strangely, she had a burn mark on her upper arm. Jeez, I hope she didn't have anything against fire. She sat down on the log and studied me with her dark blue eyes. But pretty as she was, I didn't think I had the energy to hit on her.

"You look exhausted," she said, sounding sympathetic.

"Yeah. I am," I said, rubbing my face with my hands.

"I thought so. Will Solace told me that you're really energetic and that you've flirted with just about every girl at Camp Half-Blood," she said. I snorted. I've got a reputation now? Well, I suppose that's better than the lowly mechanic who can't deal with organic life forms.

"Well, not when I've been working on my ship for six hours straight," I said dryly.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot your name," she said. Did she think I was still mad about that?

"Forget about it. I've gotten used to that." I didn't want to talk about that much.

"Nobody should have to get used to that," Anne said sympathetically, scooting closer to me. "And I can't believe I did. I heard all about how you killed three Cyclopes, and defeated six Earthborn with construction equipment."

I shrugged. What did that matter? "Jason destroyed a thirty-foot-tall fire-breathing giant," I reminded her.

"How is that a greater victory?" she said, sounding confused. Either she was just a total airhead, or she really didn't think Jason was any greater than I was.

"You weren't there," I snapped angrily. Then I dropped his head into my hands again. Shame washed over me like a fire. "I'm so sorry. I'm just stressed," I mumbled. I can't believe I said that to her. She'd probably go back to her cabin and tell all her siblings, "You know that guy Leo Valdez? He's such a jerk. I be he can't even build anything either."

Suddenly, a pair of arms enveloped me in a hug. I sat still, shocked. A pretty Apollo girl was hugging me? I was sure I wasn't looking my hottest at the moment. My army jacket was covered in oil and grease, and I still had that big smear on my face. But I didn't care. A hug was a hug. And I sure needed one at the moment.

I reached out my arms and hugged her back. I felt her chin rest on my shoulder and I smiled when a strand of her hair touched my nose. She smelled like lemon and horses, a strange smell, but really good.

I could feel her heart beating through her thin T-shirt and through my jacket. I smiled. Her heartbeat was calm and regular, a steady tempo. She seemed like a really laid-back girl to me, and from what I'd seen of her so far, she seemed like a good listener.

Part of me didn't want the moment to end, but I knew we couldn't sit there hugging all night. I gently pulled away. "Thanks," I said, forcing a tired smile onto my face. "I really needed that."

She smiled and scratched her jaw. "Anytime." She lifted her chin to look up at the sky. You could just see the stars through the treetops. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she breathed, taking off her quiver and sliding down so she was leaning her back against the log instead of sitting on it. "We're, like, practically in New York City, and we can see this many stars."

"Where did you live before camp?" I couldn't help asking as I slid down so I was sitting next to her.

"California. My mom had a horse ranch in Santa Ynez. You?"

"So that's why you smell like horses," I guessed, then mentally kicked myself. _Why_ did I just say that?

She laughed. "Thanks. Unlike some of those Aphrodite kids, I consider that a compliment."

"Well, Piper wouldn't mind," I said, thinking of my friend.

"I've heard about Piper McLean. What's she like? What's Jason Grace like?"

My heart sank. I was actually starting to like this girl, and now I would have to describe to her how awesome my friends were. I mean, Jason, Piper, and I are totally tight, but compared to them, how would I look?

She saw my face. "Did I intrude on something? Because if I did…"

I shook my head. "No. Well…yeah."

Her blue eyes were apologetic. "Look, I know we only met five minutes ago, if that, but you can tell me whatever you feel like saying. I'm a pretty good listener. But if you don't want to, that's cool."

I hesitated. I felt like I could trust Anne, but at the same time, I didn't want to completely spill my guts to a girl.

"Well, Jason and Piper are great," I started. "We've been through so much together. But sometimes…" I rubbed my face.

Anne waited patiently. I liked that she wasn't trying to get me to talk, instead she was just sitting there, listening, letting me say what I felt comfortable saying.

"I don't know, sometimes I get jealous of Jason. He's so experienced and brave, and he's a son of Zeus, or Jupiter or whatever, so he gets everyone's attention. And he's a great guy, and we're good friends, but now he and Piper are getting closer and closer, and I feel like the odd guy out. And he's probably got loads of friends back at the Roman camp, and I just wonder if he'll still want to make time for me when he's off saving the world."

I hugged my knees close to me and let my head sink down onto them. A single tear slid from the corner of my eye and fell onto my lap. I willed the rest of its army not to follow.

Anne's hand caressed my shoulder, rubbing in gentle circles. "I'm sorry, Leo."

Her sympathy just made the other tears follow the first one, splashing one by one onto my jacket and jeans.

"Hey," she murmured. "_Noli lacrimare_."

"What?" I sniffled.

"It's Latin. It means "don't cry". I took Latin in California, and I always wanted to use it in real life. Oh gods, that just reminded you of Jason, didn't it?"

I nodded, swiping at my stupid tears with my grease-free sleeve.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me."

"It's OK," I choked, my voice infuriatingly wobbly from tears. I buried my head back in my arms and felt Anne's hand on my arm again. She laid her head against my shoulder and murmured softly.

I was well aware of how uncool I was being at the moment, crying like a baby in front of a girl. I hadn't slept since about four-thirty in the morning, and I was exhausted from a long day of building the ship. I was at the end of my rope, I guess.

"I'm sorry," I said, lifting my head and forcing myself to make eye contact with Anne. "Just so you know, I'm not usually like this."

She laughed softly. "Oh, believe me, Leo, I've heard _all_ about what you're usually like."

We laughed and she leaned back against the log, rubbing her arms, which I noticed were bare in her T-shirt.

"Are you cold?" I asked. "You can wear my jacket."

"Really?" she asked, looking like she wanted to accept but didn't really want me to go without it. I was starting to like this girl.

"I insist," I said, unzipping my grease-stained jacket and draping it around her shoulders. "Hope you don't mind a little grease and oil."

"Nah, it's cool," she said, smiling.

I'd meant to be all like, _Yeah, I can totally be without a jacket in the woods in the middle of the night!_, but I couldn't help it. Goosebumps sprang to my arms, bare now in my white T-shirt, and I shivered.

"Come share it," Anne offered, holding out part of the jacket. I moved close to her and pulled half of the jacket around myself. Now that I had gotten my tears out, I was starting to feel like my old self. I was sharing my jacket with a hot Apollo girl in the woods at night! How had I not realized how awesome this situation was sooner?

I was thinking of one of my pickup lines to pull out, when I looked sideways at Anne's face and realized something. She had been here talking to me for quite a while now, hugging me, comforting me, and sharing my jacket, and I hadn't needed to flirt with her at all. She had stayed of her own free will. And that, I realized, was what I was really starting to like about this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Anne's POV

I am not an Aphrodite child. I have never had a major crush on a boy, let alone kissed one or anything. But this was interesting. I was now sitting close to a guy, wrapped inside a jacket with him. And I was really starting to enjoy Leo's company. I had heard he was the kid who'd survived really tough neighborhoods, pulled hilarious pranks, and fell in love with every girl he saw. But now, I knew him as the guy who wasn't ashamed to break down in tears, the guy who let me wear his jacket even though he was cold without it.

I felt his arm go around my waist. The burn on my arm stung as it rubbed against his T-shirt sleeve, but I ignored it. I leaned my head gently onto his shoulder, once again smelling his scent: smoke and machine grease. Funny, I never thought of those things as smelling good. But on Leo Valdez, it worked.

"What time do you think it is?" I murmured, remembering that I couldn't be out all night long.

"Who cares?" Leo replied with a grin. I laughed.

"Five minutes?" he said. "Please?"

I laughed when he stuck out his bottom lip like a little kid, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I said, laughing. I realized that now that he'd gotten all his tears and stress out, he was behaving more like what I assumed was his usual self.

Leo pulled back a little and made eye contact with me. His eyes were so dark. "Hey, look, I'm sorry if I went all emo on you back there."

"No, it's cool. I understand. You're totally overworked, and you just reached your breaking point."

He smiled and pulled me close in a hug. "And that's what I like about you. You understand stuff."

"We only met like fifteen minutes ago," I protested. It wasn't that I didn't like Leo. I definitely did. Just…wasn't this a little fast?

He looked apologetic now. "Sorry, did I kind of glom onto you? Cause I understand—"

I cut him off. "Look, Valdez, you have _got _to stop apologizing. It's my turn."

He cocked his head to the side like, _What?_

I hesitated for about two seconds, wondering if I was going to regret what I was about to do. Well, why not? I figured it was about time. You only live once, right?

"I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner," I said, leaning in toward him and closing my eyes. I only had one second to worry—was I doing this right? Was it too soon?—before I felt his lips on mine.

My heart melted. I couldn't believe it. I was sitting in the woods in the middle of the night wrapped in a stained and battered army jacket kissing Leo Valdez, a guy I had heard so much about, a guy who had defeated killer monsters and busted the goddess Hera out of a deadly prison.

It's weird how life can sneak up on you like that.

I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck and my wrists brushed the dark curls that just curled at the back of his shirt collar.

He smiled at me. "Be honest, how do I rate on a scale of one to five?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't know. That was my first."

He suddenly looked relieved, like he wouldn't be compared to a level-5 kisser. "That was my first too."

Deciding to be brave, I asked, "Ready for your second?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he replied, closing his beautiful dark eyes and pulling me against him. When at last we pulled away, Leo's strong but gentle grip on me didn't loosen. He leaned back against the log and gently pulled me down with him. I laid my head against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said. "But don't get me wrong—I'm not complaining! That was nice."

"I feel the same way," I laughed. "How did this happen? From almost accidentally killing each other to introductions to an emo moment to…this."

He laughed loudly. "I like this better than killing each other."

"I do too. I don't think my bow and arrow would stand much of a chance against your hammer and fireball. And speaking of that, how do you do that?"

"Are you kidding? You had your arrow pointed right at my face! And…" he let go of me for a moment and uncurled his palm. Sparks sprang to life, dancing across the fortune-teller's lines of his hand like miniature suns. "I've always been able to do that."

"That's pretty sweet."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah…sometimes it comes in handy."

I wondered what there was to be sad about, but I didn't want to ask him. I'd only just realized what Leo was like. On the surface, he seemed to not have a care in the world, but if you broke through that, he was way more emotional. I could tell he'd had a bad past. Unlike me. My past was full of riding Diamond through my mom's farm, jumping over everything in sight and exploring new trails through the huge property. I had no idea what Leo's story was, but I didn't want to pry. He'd shed enough tears for one night.

"I really hate to ruin this Kodak moment, but we should probably get back to our cabins," he said, sounding sad.

"Race you there!"

Before he could react, I was up with my bow and quiver in my hands and sprinting through the woods like a cheetah. I laughed when I heard his heavier footsteps behind me and him yelling, "I am so going to get you for that, Soleil!"

"You can try!" I called back, laughing as I ran harder. Again, I felt like Atalanta, but I remembered that if I were she, since I liked Leo, I would have to let him win. And that so wasn't going to happen!


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

I knew the Fates were messing with me. Or maybe it was Piper's mom, Aphrodite. No way could I go into the woods being the stressed-out mechanic guy whose name nobody remembered and come out having made out twice with an Apollo girl. No way could my life be that awesome.

And now I was running at full speed after her (or as fast as I could wearing a tool belt and carrying a jacket across my arm) through the woods.

I could see her now in front of me as she burst out from underneath the cover of the trees and sprinted in the direction of the cabins. "Come on, Valdez, move your butt!" she taunted over her shoulder.

"Oh, shut up! You sound like Coach Hedge!" I grumbled, remembering the annoying satyr who'd accompanied me, Piper, and Jason on our quest.

She laughed and ran harder. Her long hair had come loose from its bun and streamed behind her as she ran.

As we neared the cabins, I was forced to slow down. I didn't want to make a lot of noise. Anne's bare feet made no noise on the grass as she slowed down to a walk too. She'd held the tops of the arrows in her quiver so they didn't rattle, and she was absolutely soundless.

"I guess you won," I grumbled.

She grinned.

"Well, you got a head start," I complained.

She laughed quietly and lightly punched my arm. "Come on, you know I would have beaten you anyway," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. It was true. "Let me walk you back to your cabin."

She smiled when I offered my arm to her. She took it and together we walked toward the Apollo cabin, which seemed to be made of solid gold. I was really glad the sun wasn't up yet. Getting jalapeno juice in my eyes would be only slightly less painful than looking at that cabin gleaming in the sun.

We reached the doorstep of the cabin, careful to be quiet. She slipped her arm out of mine and said, "Thank you, Leo."

I had no idea what she was thanking me for, but I said, "You're welcome."

She stepped closer and hugged me. We stood there for a few seconds before she pulled gently away and walked soundlessly through the door of her cabin.

I just stood there, trying to get my jumbled thoughts in order. A few seconds later, I realized it was hopeless. I would never be able to figure out exactly what had happened tonight.

I walked next door to the Hephaestus cabin, trying to make a silent entrance like Anne had. I wasn't that lucky.

"Where were you?" Nyssa whisper-yelled at me as soon as I got one foot in the door.

"Yeah, man, we were worried," Jake said from his bed in the corner.

"Chill, guys," I said. "I fell asleep in the bunker. No big deal."

Nyssa hesitated. "All right, but you'd better get to bed. We've got another busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

She walked away into the shadows of the dark cabin. I heard the creak of her getting into bed.

"Dude, it's cool that you're putting in so much work on the ship, but you're not a machine," Jake Mason whispered to me. "Don't overwork yourself. We need you."

I was glad that he cared about me, but I had already caught on to the fact that I was stressed out from crying like an idiot in the woods.

I mumbled an "I won't," and crawled into bed. I pressed the button that would take me down to the Leo Cave, but before the bed even achieved motion, I was asleep.

* * *

Anne's POV

Lucky for me, nobody woke up as I tiptoed into the cabin. I stuffed my bow and quiver under my bed. I could return them to the archery pavilion later.

I slid underneath my covers and leaned back on my pillow. What a crazy night. But I mean crazy in a good way. I couldn't believe I'd gotten my first kiss. And not from just any guy or half-blood. From a hero. I'd gotten my first kiss from a hero.

I had heard all about the great things Leo had done (how in Hades did I not remember his name?), and I could scarcely believe how unconfident he was. How could he think that he was any less of a hero than Jason or Piper? But I liked that. He didn't come back from his quest with a big ego. He was humble. He wasn't ashamed to cry in front of me. And he was a fantastic kisser.

I know the last one had little to do with his personality. But I couldn't help it. He was so sweet. And he really seemed to like me.

I remembered his beautiful dark eyes and curly hair, his sense of humor, and his awesome fire power. But my happiness died a little when I remembered the flame—Leo's flame—I had seen from all the way across the woods. How had I seen that far? Was Aphrodite messing with me? Had she been trying to get me to meet Leo? Why?

Had it been Aphrodite that had made us kiss? Had Leo really wanted to kiss me? Or was he under a goddess's spell? Was _I _under a goddess's spell?

I wanted to cry. I had just spent a night in the woods with a wonderful guy. Was it even real?

I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. I guess I would find out tomorrow. If Leo actually remembered who I was, then I knew he hadn't been controlled. But what if he didn't? What would I do then?

* * *

"Anne, wake up! It's time for breakfast, and I'm starving!" Scott, one of my younger half-brothers, complained.

My eyes flew open and I sat up in bed. "What time is it?"

"It's time you got your butt outta bed," Scott replied, looking annoyed.

"Scott, leave her alone," Will called, pulling on his shoes. "She didn't get much sleep last night. Her lava burn was still bothering her."

Scott rolled his eyes and paced the cabin floor. I mouthed "Thanks" to Will, who nodded to me.

"If you guys want to leave soon, I won't need to take too long," I said, throwing on a hooded sweatshirt over my pajama top and slipping some shoes onto my feet. I ran a hand through my messy hair, which was loose around my shoulders. Where had my scrunchie gone?

It all came back to me. The forest. Leo. The crying, the hugging, the kisses. And the wild dash back through the woods, during which my scrunchie must have come loose. I rummaged in my trunk for another one and twisted my hair up in a bun. "There," I said, walking toward the door of the cabin with the rest of my siblings.

My younger half-sister Isabel sniffed at me and wrinkled her nose. "You smell like smoke," she said, sounding confused.

"I do?" I asked, sniffing my shirt. Isabel was right, it smelled like Leo. "Oh, you know what that is? When…when I was walking to the shower area last night, I tripped near the hearth in the middle of the commons area and fell down. Some ashes must have gotten onto my clothes."

"Why were you walking to the shower area at night?"

"So I could run cold water on my burn," I said, rubbing my arm. "It still hurts a lot."

"Gods, I _said_ I was sorry!" Scott exclaimed. Touch-y.

"I didn't mean that," I replied. "I'm not mad at you."

Scott huffed indignantly. Little brothers are _such _a pain.

Will led us to the mess hall, where we each got some breakfast. I chose waffles with blueberry syrup and some orange juice. Then I followed my siblings to the brazier, where I scraped the best waffle, which didn't have a single burn mark on it, into the flames. "Apollo," I murmured, and when the smoke drifted to me, laden with delicious scents, I knew my father was pleased.

I walked back to the Apollo table and sat down just as the other cabins began to straggle in. There was Jason Grace, striding solo across the pavilion, and I remembered what Leo had said about him the night before. He looked confident, his head was up and a smile was on his face, but now I wondered if he was hiding some insecurity as well. Piper McLean led the Aphrodite cabin into the hall, and Jason's smile grew when he saw her. I grinned to myself. How cute.

Annabeth Chase and her cabin came in, and I felt a pang of sadness for her when I noticed the grief-filled glance she gave to the empty Poseidon table. The rest of the cabins came in: Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Iris. I didn't see the Hypnos cabin. They were probably asleep, as usual. Didn't they ever get hungry? Most likely they paid someone to bring them food. I rolled my eyes, and then quickly turned my head as Leo led the Hephaestus cabin into the pavilion. He looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. His curly hair was disheveled, and his steps were unsteady. He accidentally blundered into one of the Ares campers, and the kid whipped out his knife. Leo held up his hands like, _I come in peace! _and trudged off to the Hephaestus table. I saw Jake Mason and Nyssa exchange a confused glance before following, and I bit my lip. I hoped they didn't think he was sick or something.

Leo stumbled to the table and got some food. He scraped some of it into the fire and turned in my direction. I noticed he still had that grease smudge on his face, and I snorted with laughter. He hadn't remembered to wash it off.

"What's so funny?" Isabel asked, turning to me.

"Huh? Oh, a Hecate camper just changed a Hermes kid's food into rocks," I improvised.

Isabel craned her neck, trying to see. "Where? I don't see anything."

"Um, she just changed it back," I said.

Isabel shrugged just as Chiron stomped a hoof to get our attention. "Good morning, campers," he said, towering over us in full centaur form. "I understand that work on the _Argo II _is going well?" he asked, casting his eyes at the Hephaestus table.

All the campers' eyes fell on Leo, who jumped as if he hadn't noticed what was going on. "Yep, yep, it's going good," he said, looking around at everyone.

Chiron cocked his head a fraction of a degree, but he changed the subject. "Well, resume your eating. But tonight, I hope to see you all tonight for capture the flag. Currently, Hecate holds the laurels."

Their table cheered.

"We're gonna get them tonight," Will grumbled, clearly not forgetting when they had won last week by turning our weapons into stuffed animals. Do you know how hard it is to disarm an enemy with your blade when your whole knife suddenly turns into a CareBear?

I set my jaw, determined. We were gonna teach those guys a lesson!

Chiron had finished speaking, so we ate. My waffles were fantastic, but I couldn't stop glancing over at Leo. Why wasn't he looking for me? Didn't he remember me? Oh gods, he really _was_ under a spell last night. I shot an angry glare at the Aphrodite table. Their mom had just about broken my heart.

I finished my food and followed my siblings back to the cabin, where I got dressed and prepared for archery class, totally determined to banish all thoughts of Leo from my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's POV

I got nothing but weird looks all morning, which really brightens up your day. Maybe it was that stupid grease smudge, which I still had, or maybe it was that I couldn't walk ten feet without stumbling over something that didn't exist. Believe me, that takes skill.

I wanted to talk to Anne again, but not until after I'd gotten some proper sleep. She probably wouldn't be too impressed if I passed out in the middle of our conversation. I trudged sleepily off to the cabin, where I washed the grease off my face in the bathroom and practically fell into my bed.

"You feelin' okay, man?" Jake asked, hobbling to my bedside on his crutches.

"I'm fine, just tired," I answered. "I really need some sleep."

Jake nodded, like he understood. "I'll take the rest of us to the bunker; see what we can get done on the ship," he replied. "You can just crash here for however long. You've been working hard lately."

I gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, man," I said. "I appreciate it."

Jake gave me a salute and returned the smile before ushering the rest of our cabin out the door.

Ahhh, peace and quiet at last. The lights in the cabin were dim, and my bed was warm and nice. But after twenty minutes of tossing and turning, I realized I couldn't sleep. I sighed in frustration. I had been about to pass out during breakfast. Why couldn't I fall asleep?

I sat up and scratched my jaw. Maybe I needed to work. Maybe I needed to do something to make me more tired. But I didn't feel like working on the ship, and there weren't any activities that I really enjoyed. There was no way in Hades that I was doing the climbing wall today. Even if I didn't fall into lava (which wouldn't hurt me anyway), I would probably fall asleep and tumble down to the bottom in a very undignified manner. Imagine if Anne saw that!

Wait…Anne. All my memories from last night came flooding back to me. Her blue eyes. Her blond hair. Her sympathy. Her comforting understanding. The look in her gorgeous eyes when she kissed me. She kissed me.

Now_ that_ was one awesome girl.

What's she doing now? I had to find out. Now, there's something for me to do!

I went to the door of Cabin Nine, opened it, and peered out. Let's see, what have we got? The Iris cabin was flying overhead on pegasi. I couldn't help grinning when I saw Butch in the lead, stroking his pegasus' mane with an undisguised fondness.

Okay. What else was there? The Demeter cabin was walking through the strawberry fields checking on the plants, the Ares cabin was in the swordfighting arena, and aha! I caught sight of the Apollo cabin at archery class. I could see Anne from here, her ponytailed hair glinting in the sun as she drew back her bow. I combed back my hair so it didn't look like a rat had been using it as a nest, and jogged in her direction.

_Twang! _She released the arrow and it sailed straight into the target's bull's eye. "Nice shot!" I yelled as I got closer.

She turned, surprised, as I walked up to her only slightly out of breath. Hey, give me a break. True, I had to run like ten miles a day at the Wilderness School, but I'm overworked and tired now. What do you expect?

I could see the shock and confusion in her eyes as she saw me. What was there to be shocked about? Did she not recognize me without the grease on my face or something?

"Hey, Anne," I said, reaching her side and grinning at her in a way I hoped was attractive. "That was a great shot."

"Thanks," she said, brushing her ponytail off her shoulder and running her fingers along the string of her bow almost nervously. What was there to be nervous about? I wasn't going to bite.

"So, you…remember last night?" she asked quietly, like I was an amnesiac or something. Not that I have anything against that, after the whole thing with Jason.

"How could I forget?" I asked, spreading out my arms disbelievingly. "That had to be the best night of my life!"

She looked at me like, _Shut up! _as some of her cabinmates began to turn around. Oh, right. We're not alone now.

"Hi, Leo," Will Solace said, coming over with his bow in his hand. "What brings you down here?"

Anne's eyes warned me not to tell the truth. "Um, Nyssa asked me to bring Anne to Bunker 9 for her," I improvised.

"Why?" Will sounded confused.

"I don't know. She didn't say," I said, shrugging.

Will shrugged. "Well, don't let me stop you." He walked away to pull the many arrows out of the nearest target's bull's eye.

"We'd better head in that direction in case they wonder," Anne said quietly, hefting her quiver over her shoulder and falling in step alongside me.

"Sure thing. Hey, what did you mean, 'do you remember last night?'" I asked, grinning. "Jason's the one who had amnesia, not me!"

Without warning, she flung her arms around me. "I thought it was Aphrodite!" she said, sounding distressed. "I thought Aphrodite was messing with me, and that you'd been under a spell or something. I didn't know if you'd remember, or if you'd care."

My smile fell off my face. "I have to admit, I wondered the same thing. Well, not the under-a-spell thing, but I wondered if Aphrodite had something to do with us meeting. But it _was _real, or else we wouldn't remember."

Her eyes looked so sad, but a bit ashamed as well. "I'm sorry if I made a horse out of a hamster, but—"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing so hard I had to gasp for air. "You're sorry if you made _what_?"

She laughed too, the sadness suddenly gone from her eyes. "I'm sorry if I made a horse out of a hamster." She cracked up again with me, wiping a laughter tear from her eye. "That was something my mom used to say."

I made an effort to control myself. "Sorry, you were saying?" I said, still trying to stop laughing.

She grinned. "I was just saying sorry for making a big deal out of a little thought. I'm not usually this illogical."

"It's cool," I said, offering my hand to her.

Smiling, she took it, and we strolled together down toward the lake.

"So, you don't have to work on the ship?" she asked.

"Um, I've got an off day," I replied. "You interested?"

She smiled. "Totally."

If I thought she looked cute in pajamas last night, she was at least twice as cute in regular clothes. Instead of a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, which most campers wore day after day, she wore a dark blue tank top and cutoff shorts. On her feet were some chewed-up tennis shoes that were a brand I'd never heard of. She wasn't wearing makeup, which I was glad for. Some of Piper's sisters wore so much eye makeup they looked like raccoons. How did they think it looked _good_?

With a smile, I noticed how different her hand looked against mine. Her fingers were long like mine but slimmer and a little more elegant. My hands were tough and strong from working on machinery all the time. Her hands were on the delicate side, but her arms were strong-looking, probably from hauling back bowstrings a lot, but they weren't really ripped, which I was grateful for. That would just be embarrassing if my girl was buffer than I was.

"Hey, Leo!" a voice called. My gaze shifted from Anne's hand in mine to the owner of the voice. It was Jason, heading in our direction with Piper at his side.

As they got within fifteen feet, Anne gently slipped her hand out of mine, but Piper noticed and smirked at me knowingly. I ignored her and addressed Jason. "What's up, man?"

"We're collecting cabins for Capture the Flag tonight," he said. "Does the Hephaestus cabin want to ally with Hecate?"

"Our cabins are already allied with them," Piper explained, flicking a strand of her hair out of her face. "But we need you on our side."

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Sounds great."

"So," Piper said teasingly. "Who's this?"

"Anne Soleil," Anne said, extending her hand with a friendly smile. "A new friend of Leo's."

"Piper McLean," Piper said, shaking her hand. I noticed that the two of them were a lot alike. They were about the same height and had the same expression, like they were sharing a secret between them.

"Jason Grace," Jason smiled, shaking Anne's hand as well. "Nice to meet you."

"The famous threesome," Anne grinned, shaking Jason's hand and stepping back a pace like she wanted to look at all three of us at once.

Jason shrugged modestly. Piper shot me another teasing look. I glared at her.

"So you two know each other how?" Jason asked me.

"Chance meeting," I said. "Kind of random."

"Is your cabin allied with anyone?" Piper asked Anne. "You want to join the winning side?" She grinned.

Anne shook her head. "Sorry, but my cabin has a score to settle with Hecate."

I almost broke off the alliance right then and there, but I stopped myself. To Jason and Piper Anne and I were just friends. I didn't really want to be responsible for revealing our secret relationship.

"So, are you—" Piper began.

"No, she's not," I blurted out. I really didn't need her asking if Anne was my girlfriend.

Both Piper and Jason gave me a look. "I was just going to ask if she's an Apollo camper. She's got a bow and quiver," Piper said.

"Oh!" I said, blushing and feeling like an idiot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anne giving me a look like, _Smooth, Leo. _"Yeah. Yeah, she is."

Piper smirked evilly. "What did you think I was going to say, Leo?"

Jason seemed to be just catching on. He grinned at me.

"Get lost, guys," I muttered, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across my face like wildfire.

"Touchy!" Piper sang out, nudging Jason in another direction. "Come on, Jason. I can tell we're not wanted here."

They walked away, leaving us alone at last. But as if to torture me one last time, Piper and Jason turned and grinned at us. "Good luck with him, Anne," Piper called. "You'll have your hands full."

Anne laughed. "Thanks," she called back.

"Ooh," I grumbled, annoyed and embarrassed. "I'm going to kill them."

"Come on," Anne said, taking my hand again. "Ignore them. They're just teasing you. You know they love you."

Somehow her words had a calming affect on me almost as powerful as Piper's charmspeak. Shaking my head, I allowed myself to be led after Anne, sighing as we walked hand in hand down toward the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Anne's POV

I couldn't help smiling as we headed in the direction of the canoe lake. Leo's embarrassed face when Piper and Jason were teasing him was absolutely priceless. He's so cute when he's humiliated.

"So, we're on opposite sides for Capture the Flag tonight," he said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Guess so," I replied.

"Want me to go easy on you?" he offered, actually sounding sincere.

I smacked his arm. "No way, Valdez."

He grinned. "Good!"

I smiled and squeezed his hand. Gods, he was cute today. He was wearing the same clothes he'd worn yesterday (He must have slept in them. How cute!) but he'd washed the grease off his face. His gorgeous brown eyes were surveying the landscape as we neared the edge of the lake.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asked, grinning.

"Um, no. But we can dip our feet in," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Leo said, squeezing my hand and walking out along the dock until we reached the end, which was only about two feet above the surface of the water.

I lowered myself to the edge and pulled off my sneakers. Leo did the same, and we sat side by side as we let our feet rest in the cool lake water.

I looked down into the blue water and saw a couple of naiads down at the bottom. They smiled at me and I smiled back.

Leo draped his arm over my shoulders. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. He turned to me and smiled, the sun glinting off his dark brown curls.

"So," he said. "Speaking of kissing…"

I laughed. "We weren't talking about kissing, Valdez."

He grinned impishly. "Now we are."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

He gave me those sad puppy-dog eyes again. "Because after my team crushes yours tonight we might never kiss again." He pretended to sniff pitifully like he was about to cry.

"Oh?" I raised one eyebrow. "And what makes you so sure your team will win?"

"Uhh…dude's intuition?"

"Nice try. Now, say that Apollo cabin is the best cabin."

"Why would I do that?"

"Unless you don't want that kiss…"

He groaned. Gods, he's cute when he's frustrated. "Fine. I agree."

"Agree to what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Speak up. I was having trouble hearing you."

"Apollocabinbest," he mumbled in like half a second.

"What?"

"Apollo cabin's the best," he said in a normal tone of voice.

"What? You've gotta speak up, Valdez."

"APOLLO CABIN IS THE BEST," he said really loud. "Can I have my reward now?"

"I guess so," I smiled, closing my eyes.

Leo closed his eyes too and leaned in. When our lips met it was like a shower of sparks from a campfire, an explosion of golden color like a firework, like running through the dark of a summer night with a sparkler in each hand, lighting up the darkness.

When we pulled apart, I couldn't help lifting my hand to stroke his hair. He pulled gently at my ponytail and smiled. "You know, that's not fair."

"What isn't?" I asked, tugging one of his curls affectionately.

"You got to hear that your cabin's the best _and _you got a kiss." He widened his eyes innocently. "I only got the kiss. You got _two _things to enjoy. It's not _fair_," he said, sounding like a whiny toddler.

"What makes you think I enjoyed the kiss?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip. "What if I didn't?"

"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes.

I pretended to think. "Hmm, now I can't remember what it felt like."

"Should I jog your memory?" Leo grinned.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Our fourth kiss was just as magical as the three before it. It might not have been as unexpected as the first, or as romantic as the second, or as sparkly as the third, but I was beginning to realize that with Leo, every little moment was as special and wonderful. As my eyes closed and our lips met, I just had to wonder how in the name of the gods I got so lucky.

* * *

"Anne, where were you all day?" Scott asked in his annoying, smug, I-know-a-secret-and-you-don't voice as I strapped on my armor. "Why didn't you come back to archery class?"

I groaned. Scott was _such _a pain. "Do I _need_ to practice my archery?" I hated to sound like a brat, but Scott was driving me crazy. "You're the one whose arrows are still flying just short of the bull's eye."

With that I turned and rummaged in my camp trunk for my best shoes, the ones I can run my fastest in. Before I came to camp, I used to run track, and these were my lucky shoes. With them, I kicked butt in every race.

"You take that back!" Scott yelled.

"You make me!" I yelled back.

"Gods, can you two shut up?" Isabel yelled, taking her iPod ear buds out just to scream at us. I rolled my eyes. Isabel always likes to psych herself up by playing rock music just before Capture the Flag. Usually I join her, but tonight I was busy dealing with Scott.

"Where were you when you didn't come back?" Scott asked in his smug tone, pushing his blond hair back from his face.

"At the bunker," I hissed, twisting my hair into a bun so I could put my helmet on.

"Ha! Liar!" he crowed. I narrowed my eyes at him. Any moment now I would have a serious muscle spasm, causing my hand to fly out and totally by accidental chance hit him in the face.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you at the lake with Leo Valdez! Liar!"

My heart skipped a beat. "What business is it of yours?" I hissed coldly as I yanked on my shoes and double-knotted the laces.

Scott wasn't listening. "I saw them making out!" he announced to the entire cabin. My cheeks flamed red as amused giggles rose from around the room.

"Shut up, twerp!" I screamed, lunging for him as Will walked in through the cabin's front door.

"Guys, what in Hades is going on?" Will asked. "We should have been down at the woods five minutes ago!"

"Anne was kissing Leo Valdez at the lake!" Scott chirped gleefully. The little monster. "She never went to the bunker at all!"

Will rubbed his temples like he had a headache. "Guys, right now I really don't care." He fixed his eyes on me. "I know the Hephaestus cabin is on the opposing side. Is this going to make you not want to participate tonight? We need you if we're going to win. Can I count on you to stay focused, please?"

I nodded. That's the great thing about Will. He's always so chill about everything. "Don't worry, guys. I want to beat Hecate as much as you do. I won't be distracted. I promise."

Will smiled at me. "Thanks, Anne. And just for the record, you could do a lot worse than Leo."

I blushed.

Scott piped up, "She should've sworn on the River Styx. We don't know if we can trust—"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Will. "Scott, you're staying in tonight. Guard the cabin."

Scott's mouth fell open as Will walked out the door, the rest of our cabin following. I couldn't resist sticking my tongue out at him as I trotted out the door after my siblings. Ha! Big sisters: 1, bratty little brothers: 0.

"OK, here's the game plan," Annabeth Chase, the captain of our team, announced. I looked around. On our team we had the Athena cabin, my cabin, Demeter, Hermes, and Ares. I would have been okay with just the Ares and Athena cabins: Ares was out for Hecate blood too, and the Athena cabin always had a plan. Hecate had allied themselves with everyone else: Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Iris, Dionysus, and Zeus, even though the only person in that cabin was Jason Grace. This was going to be an interesting game.

"We're sending out a decoy party to the right," Annabeth said, gesturing with her arm. "And another through the middle. Meanwhile, our real raiding party will go to the left, take the flag from behind, and hightail it as fast as possible to the border. With me so far?"

We all nodded.

"Good. For the decoy parties we need good fighters; people who can keep their guards busy for a while." Annabeth turned to Clarisse, head counselor for Ares. "I'm assuming I can count on you for that?"

Clarisse nodded and brandished her electric spear. Everyone near took a collective step back. "We'll skewer those Hecate punks!" she bellowed.

"You'll take the center decoy party: Hermes and Demeter, you combine and take the right. Apollo, you guys are good runners. Pick no more than four or five people and take the actual raiding party. The rest of you will defend."

We nodded.

"I'll use my invisibility hat and scout around," Annabeth said. "My cabin and Demeter: you guys guard the flag and set up a defensive zone around it. Don't let anybody near."

The cabins nodded.

"Great. Now, everyone get to where you're supposed to be and wait for Chiron to blow the conch horn." Annabeth said.

"Apollo cabin," Will called. "For the raiding party, I'll take Cameron, Jesse, and Anne with me."

My two chosen half-brothers and I nodded. I checked the straps on my armor again. Yes! This was going to be fun.

"Um, Will?" my twelve-year-old half-sister Linda asked. "Are you sure Anne is a good choice?" She cast an apologetic look at me. "I'm sorry, but what if she gets distracted? What if she purposefully lets them win?"

"Let it go, Linda," Will said. "Anne is a fast runner, perfect for this job, and she gave me her word that she won't lose focus. I believe her."

I wanted to hug him, but then I heard it: Chiron's conch horn. "Let's go," Will said, jogging swiftly toward the border while Ares, Hermes, and Demeter got into their groups and charged. This was it. The game was on!


	8. Chapter 8

**It's about time for another disclaimer! I *sniff* do not own the rights to Heroes of Olympus, or *sob* Leo Valdez! That would be Rick Riordan! However, Anne Soleil (and Scott, Isabel, and all of the other Apollo kids besides Will Solace) belong to me!**

**And thanks for submitting reviews placing your bets on who wins the game! **

* * *

Leo's POV

I adjusted the straps of my armor and pulled on my helmet, fizzing with energy. I had managed to fall asleep before dinner, and now my energy was restored to me. I needed to run. I needed to steal the other team's flag. The only problem with that? I was on guard duty.

My job for the night was to basically stay in one place and fight off any people who tried to get the flag. It was an important job, but I wanted to run into enemy territory. I wanted to sprint through the woods, dodging arrows and swords.

I could hear the Hecate kids laughing as they magically constructed a seven-foot-wide ditch around our flag, which was lying on the ground in plain sight.

"Couldn't somebody break their legs falling into this thing?" I heard Jason ask them.

"Probably," Lou Ellen, the head counselor of Hecate, giggled. "But once they see it, they won't mess with it. They'd have to be really stupid to try to jump across."

The cabin laughed and moved away to their posts. I was stuck on guard duty with Butch from Iris and Pollux from Dionysus. Neither of them seemed inclined to talk much. They just held their weapons and paced back and forth.

My head whipped to the side as I heard Chiron's conch horn. The signal to start!

Almost immediately I heard shouts from the border. The shouts faded to the clang and clash of weapons.

"Raiding party coming through the middle!" Piper yelled to us from high up in a tree. The underbrush shuddered and a dozen Ares campers exploded out, yelling. Most of the Iris kids rushed to engage them, and a few from Hecate ran to help.

I itched to join them, but I was under strict instructions from Lou Ellen not to leave. I was forced to pace around the ditch with Butch and Pollux, looking around for any more raiding parties.

"Another from the left!" Piper shouted. A split second after the words left her mouth, a herd of Demeter and Hermes campers leaped around the Ares kids, sprinting toward our flag. Most of my cabin leapt to intercept them, Jason in the lead.

My eyes scanned the woods for anyone else. There shouldn't be. They had to have some campers on defense, even though we didn't need to steal their flag to win. We just had to keep them from stealing ours. That must be their last attempt at offense.

"Watch out!" Piper screamed. I spun around to see four Apollo kids sprinting right toward me, Anne and three of her brothers. One of the guys drew a sword and slashed at me; I leapt away from the ditch and blocked his strike. Will Solace drew a sword and attacked Butch, and a third Apollo kid engaged Pollux. I pressed toward the Apollo guy with my shield, trying to get him out of my face. Where was Anne?

When I caught sight of her, my heart nearly stopped. She was sprinting full speed toward the flag. She was going to fall in the ditch. Couldn't she see it?

"No!" I screamed, slamming the Apollo guy away with my shield and running toward her. She didn't hear me. She got within a foot…and jumped.

I skidded to an astonished halt as she cleared the seven-foot-wide gap and snatched our flag from the ground. Quicker than a deer, she easily leapt back across the ditch and sprinted for the border.

"Get her!" Piper screamed from her tree. "She's got the flag!"

The Apollo boy tried to stop me, but I pushed him roughly back and ran after Anne. Around me, my whole team was pursuing her. I saw some of her teammates running to intercept my team, letting Anne make a clean getaway. I dropped my shield so I could run faster and sprinted toward Anne, who still had the flag. Nobody stopped me.

"Get her, Leo!" I heard Jason yell before he was blocked by an Ares kid.

Anne's head turned and she saw me. _Thanks a lot, Jason_. She narrowed her eyes at me and grinned. "C'mon, Valdez, show me what you've got!" she yelled over the noise.

That did it. I sprinted as hard as I could in her direction. She turned and leapt back to full speed. She was practically flying over the ground.

The creek was coming up, the boundary line. I could not let her get away. I put on an extra burst of speed I didn't know I had in me, and closed on her. Ten feet. Six. Four.

"You're not getting away that easy!" I said, closing in and reaching for the flag. There was no way she could get away now. She—

_Wham! _My foot hit something and I went down hard, sprawling into ice-cold water. I lifted my head, stunned, to see Anne leaping over the creek with our flag still in her hands. She was greeted on the other side with cheers. Chiron galloped over with a wounded Hecate camper on his back. It was Lou Ellen, and her eyes smoldered with anger.

"Apollo wins!" Chiron announced. As he spoke the words, the banner in Anne's hand shimmered and changed from the symbol of the Hecate cabin to a bright gold the color of the sun. Nobody paid any attention to me, still lying facedown in the creek.

Finally Jason ran over and offered me his hand. "You okay, man?"

I let him pull me to my feet, nodded and rubbed my scraped elbow. "Yeah, I'm good."

Across the creek, Anne's eyes met mine. _Sorry_, she mouthed, looking apologetic.

I nodded and smiled to reassure her. Hey, it was a pretty good victory she'd just pulled off there. And despite falling into the creek face-first, that had been a really awesome game.

"Let's go," Jason said, nudging me toward the cabins. Around us, everyone was starting to walk back. "Do you need a medic, Leo? Your elbow's bleeding pretty bad."

I looked; the blood was running down my arm. "Eh," I said, flexing my arm. "Wouldn't hurt, I suppose."

"You'll see your girl there," Jason teased. "Aren't Apollo kids the camp medics?"

"Shut up, man," I grumbled.

"You sure know how to pick them," Jason smiled, unfazed. "I can't believe she pulled off that win. I thought that gap would stop her."

I smiled. "I did too." I looked ahead at Anne, carrying the golden banner, surrounded by her cabinmates.

I have to admit, I was really impressed. I _did _know how to pick them. The more I thought about her, the more I liked her. She was so together, so calm and sensible. But she wasn't boring in the least. The first time I met her, she'd been out after curfew. She'd just pulled off a bold win in Capture the Flag. I never knew what to expect from her, but not in a dangerous way. I knew she'd never push me past my comfort zone in any area, but I knew she'd keep me on my toes. But on the other hand, I knew that she would always be there to pick me up and dust me off when I fell.

Except for a minute ago. But you know what I mean.

Jason grinned. "She's cute, Leo. You should ask her out."

I laughed. Jason knew nothing about our night in the woods. If that wasn't a date (or something close), then I was a shape-shifting hamster.

"What's funny?" Piper smiled, appearing at my shoulder. "The wipeout Leo just took into the creek?" She saw my face and pushed me gently. "I'm sorry. It wasn't _that _funny."

"I was just telling Leo that he should ask Anne out," Jason said.

Piper smiled at me, a supportive friend smile. "You should, Leo. You two would be so cute." Her face morphed into suspicion. "You didn't let her win just now, did you?"

"No!" I said indignantly, wiping at the blood that was running down my arm. "Like I would take a header into the creek on purpose? Think again, beauty queen."

"Don't call me that!" she said, sounding more amused than angry. "I was just saying, if you did…"

"I did not. Let it go."

"You do need to ask her out though," Piper said, not letting that go.

"Uh…"

I was conflicted. I didn't want to sound like a coward if I said no, but we already had been out together. And I wasn't sure if I should tell them about our night in the woods. That was more of a just-between-me-and-her thing.

Piper shook her head. "You're hopeless." She fixed her multi-colored eyes on me. "You're always flirting with every girl we meet, ones that frankly don't deserve you—"

"Hey! What about Thalia?" Jason interrupted.

"I didn't mean her. She's a Hunter of Artemis!" Piper retorted. "I meant Khione."

I sure remembered her. She was gorgeous, but so cold (literally, she's the goddess of snow), the exact opposite of Anne.

"Can I finish?" Piper asked. "Anyway, Leo, you always fall for girls it won't work out with. Now you've met this girl your age, who's really pretty, _and _she actually likes you. And you're wimping out of having a relationship with her."

"Can you two stop hassling me?" I protested. "I do have a relationship with her." At least, I think I do.

"Leo, just holding hands doesn't exactly make a relationship," Jason grinned.

I rolled my eyes. He was one to talk. He and Piper hadn't kissed yet; or at least, not in real life.

"No, I've…" I cleared my throat and lowered my voice. "I've kissed her."

Piper gasped and hugged me. "Leo! That's great!"

Jason clapped me on the back. "Way to go, man."

"Ow," I protested weakly as neared the Big House. "Can you two not beat me up?"

"Sorry!" They both backed off, grinning.

"Have fun getting that patched up," Jason said, looking at my arm. "We're going back to our cabins."

"Good night, Leo," Piper said, waving.

"'Night," I answered, trying to wipe most of the blood off my arm before I walked into the infirmary. I didn't want to bleed on Anne if possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne's POV

I couldn't stop grinning. Yes! We'd taken the laurels from the Hecate cabin! That'll teach those magic-wielding wimps a lesson! That had been awesome. I loved running in the woods ever since racing Leo back to the cabins, but racing at top speed with a stolen flag in my hands? That was incredible!

Of course, Leo going for an unplanned swim in the creek wasn't that great, but physically, he was pretty tough. He'd be fine.

"Anne, come on!" Will called. "I'm sorry; I know you probably want to celebrate, but we've got some injuries to take care of."

I sighed, handed my helmet and the flag to Isabel, and jogged after Will to the infirmary, where we were greeted by about ten wounded campers.

"Gods, what happened to the 'no maiming' rule?" I demanded, looking around at the injuries, most of which looked suspiciously like knife or sword marks.

"Tell that to the Ares cabin!" Lou Ellen snapped angrily, clutching her bleeding arm.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Fine, who needs it the most?"

For the next ten minutes, I washed, bandaged, and doled out ambrosia and nectar (not too much!) to the campers. I also discovered that my brother Jesse had a dislocated shoulder, courtesy of Leo.

"How in the world did this happen?" I asked after setting his arm.

When he'd finished yelling in pain, he rubbed his arm fiercely. "Gods, that hurts! It was your boyfriend. He swung his shield at me as I was reaching out my arm. Can you control your man, please?" Jesse pushed his long sandy-blond hair out of his face and narrowed his eyes at me teasingly.

"I'll see what I can do," I said, mock-sighing as I finished putting his arm in a sling.

As if Jesse's words had conjured him up, Leo walked in through the door. His hand was pressed over his right elbow, and blood was seeping between his fingers.

Will and a few more of my siblings had everything else under control, so I walked over to Leo. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," he said, drawing his arm in closer to his body.

"Mm-hmm, sure, or else you wouldn't be in here," I said, grabbing his wrist. "Let me see." Leo let me extend his arm, and I winced. He had an inch-long ragged scrape across his elbow that was bleeding. Normally I was fine looking at wounds much worse than this, but I felt responsible for this one. Leo wouldn't have fallen into the creek if it hadn't been for me. Plus, it was Leo. I didn't want him to get hurt.

I sighed. "Jeez. Okay, then." I walked Leo over to the sink, where I ran warm water over his arm until all the blood had been washed away. I was about to give him a paper towel to dry it off when I noticed two more campers coming in the door.

"Dry that off with a paper towel; I'll be back in a sec," I said. I headed toward the wounded campers, but stopped when I noticed my brother Cameron reaching them first. Liberated, I turned back to Leo, who had dried his arm off. I grabbed a bandage and Leo held out his arm for me to put it on.

"Thanks," he said, flexing his arm to adjust to the bandage. "That feels a lot better."

"You're welcome," I said, surveying the room. Most of the campers had cleared out, except for two, which were being treated by Cameron and Will.

"Looks like I'm done here," I said. "I'm going back to the cabin, guys," I called to my brothers. They nodded without looking up.

I walked through the door of the infirmary with Leo at my heels. It was starting to get dark outside.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," I said, taking his hand.

He smiled and squeezed my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. That was one heck of a victory you just pulled off! I cannot believe you jumped that gap; how did you do that?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to brag. "I did track in California. I was pretty good at long jump."

"Dang; I'll say!"

I lowered my eyes modestly. "You're pretty good too," I said, wanting to give him credit. "You totally almost caught me! You would've, except for whatever tripped you."

His eyes dropped to the ground. "_Almost _doesn't cut it, Anne."

My mouth twisted with sympathy. I knew he wasn't talking about Capture the Flag. "What happened?" I asked gently.

Leo didn't let go of my hand, but he used his other hand to rub his eyes like he was fighting off tears. "I can't."

A tear formed at the corner of my eye. I knew he was hiding a lot of pain if he couldn't tell me. He'd told me about his feelings of inferiority to Jason and Piper. I could only imagine how painful this would be.

I tilted my chin up to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't mean to upset you."

He kissed me back and attempted a smile. "I know you didn't. I know you would never do that."

I wanted to hug him, but we were both wearing armor and that would be uncomfortable. Isabel had taken my helmet back to the cabin, and Leo wasn't wearing his either.

"Let's go," he said, taking my hand again and starting to walk in the direction of the cabins.

I stayed standing where I was, pulling him back. "One question."

He looked at me with apprehension in his dark eyes, like he was afraid I was going to pry and ask him what was upsetting him so much.

"Did you let me win the game tonight?" I had to ask.

He broke into a smile, embarrassed, but extremely cute. "No, I didn't. You totally kicked my butt, Soleil."

I laughed and kissed his cheek again. "You'll get me next time."

"You can't just let me win though," he said, grinning.

"Never!" I said, mock-horrified.

He smiled at me. His beautiful dark eyes were now completely free of pain. He took my hand and gently pulled me forward. "C'mon, let's go."

I let myself be led away back toward the cabins, my hand warm in his and my heart overflowing with affection for him.

* * *

Leo's POV

Tumbling face-first into the ice-cold creek? I can deal with that. Getting a big bleeding cut across my arm? Not a problem. But my mother's death was not something I could shake off. Anne saying that I had _almost _caught her just woke up all my memory of that night. It had just reminded me that _almost _was never enough. I had been so close yet so far. And now it was too late. Anne's team had won the game. My mother had died.

Anne kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't mean to upset you."

My heart ached. I couldn't believe she was apologizing to me. I kissed her on the forehead. "I know you didn't," I said, feeling awful. "I know you would never do that."

"Let's go," I said, taking her hand and walking forward. But she stayed where she was and didn't budge.

"One question," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

My heart beat faster. Was she going to ask me what was making me feel bad? I would never be able to talk about it without crying.

"Did you let me win the game tonight?"

I broke into a grin at her question and blushed. "No, I didn't. You totally kicked my butt, Soleil," I said, smiling at her.

She laughed and kissed my cheek again. "You'll get me next time," she said, smiling at me.

"You can't just let me win, though."

"Never!"

I laughed and pulled her forward. "C'mon, let's go."

She followed me back toward the cabins. We walked past the campers straggling into their cabins for bed. We walked past the Aphrodite cabin and I saw Piper in the window, smiling when she saw us holding hands. I saw Nyssa and Jake in the doorway of our cabin. Nyssa snorted when she saw us and went back inside, but Jake grinned at me and gave me a thumbs-up before following Nyssa back into the cabin.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, hugging me.

"Not if I see you first," I countered.

She laughed, and I debated whether or not I should kiss her goodnight. I didn't want to blow everything by kissing her in front of people. But she decided for me by leaning in close with a smile on her face. We kissed for a lingering moment and smiled at each other as we made our separate ways into our cabins.

"So, who's that?" Jake teased.

I groaned. Was anywhere safe from teasing friends? "Anne Soleil from Cabin Seven," I said, ignoring the amused grins and laughter from my cabinmates as I took off my armor and flopped into bed.

"Did you _let _her win tonight?" Nyssa growled, towering over me in my bed.

"I didn't!" I said defensively, holding up my hands to ward her off. "I swear!"

"Fine," Nyssa said, going to her bed. "Goodnight."

"Lights out, everyone," I called, burying my face under my pillow. Somebody hit the light switch and the cabin was filled with darkness. It reminded me of being in the woods the night I met Anne. And that, of course, reminded me of how I was supposed to work on the ship tomorrow. I wasn't going to have much spare time. I hoped Anne would understand. But judging by her personality, it was likely.

I smiled to myself. A little less than twenty-four hours ago, I went into the woods a lowly mechanic and came out a hero. Make that a hero with an awesome girlfriend. Anne was great, fun to be around, and so kind. When I'd spilled my guts and told her about how Jason and Piper were so much more heroic than I was, and she hadn't believed me, I'd thought either she was a total airhead, or she honestly thought that I was a hero too. Now, I'd only known her for about a day, and I knew that Anne was no airhead. She was smart, clever, and understanding. And she was my girlfriend (or something close!).

For a moment, I wondered if this had all been a dream, a trick of the Mist or something. But my gut told me it wasn't. I, Leo Valdez, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, was now the boyfriend of an awesome Apollo girl.

How the heck did this happen to me?

* * *

**Please review! I love you guys! **

**Scott: Oh my gods you are as gushy as my sister! *gags***

**Diamondsgirl: *tasers him* Shut up or I will kill you in the next chapter!**

**Scott: *goes pale and falls to the floor unconscious***

**Diamondsgirl: PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE DEAD BODY ON THE FLOOR! Please review Im not this evil with everyone, promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We have reached double digits! OMG! A HUGE thank-you to all the people who take the time to send me a message or submit a review! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D if it wasn't for you guys I would've stopped writing u guys are the best!**

* * *

Anne's POV

I barely got one toe in the door of my cabin before I felt Scott's glare like a laser beam. He was sulking on his bed in the corner, following me with his eyes. Now, the proper big sister thing to do would be to go rub the victory I pulled off (all by myself and without him within a hundred-foot radius of me) in his face. But I didn't feel like it. I was too tired.

I dumped my armor on the floor and stuffed it under my bunk. I changed into my pj's, which were the same ones I wore the night I met Leo. Around me, my cabinmates were settling into bed. Will called lights out and flipped the light switch off.

I could still smell the grease and smoke on my shirt as I got into bed. I pulled the covers over my head and inhaled deeply. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine Leo sitting next to me, both of us wrapped in his jacket like we were almost twenty-four hours ago.

I could hardly believe the events of the last day. For years, back in California, I had been the girl who always passed on school dances to go to horse shows, the girl who cut her hair with horse clippers (which I did not!). I'd never accepted a date; not that I'd gotten too many offers anyway. The only boy I'd ever kissed was my horse, and not in a romantic way. That would just be gross. The old me had yet to kiss a human boy.

That was the old Anne, the California Anne, the two-years-ago Anne. The Camp Half-Blood Anne was a daughter of the Greek god Apollo, the laurel-holder of Capture the Flag, and the girlfriend of Leo Valdez. The current me wasn't afraid to jump a seven-foot gap or sprint through the woods at top speed dodging attackers coming at me with swords. The current me had a boyfriend.

I smiled when my mind conjured up a picture of Leo. With the lake behind him and the symbol of my father shining down and glinting off his hair, I couldn't believe this guy belonged to me. Everything about him was awesome: his playful grin, his dark curls, his awesome way with tools and machinery. And especially his personality. I loved his sense of humor, his honesty, and his easy confidence. But on the inside, he was a lot more sensitive, and I didn't mind that at all. It was like gentling an abused horse. "Let them know that you're on their side," my mom had told me. "Let them know that you will never harm them, not for any reason. And I do mean _any_."

Well, Mom's advice worked great for horses, but I realized that it had worked for Leo too. I remembered telling him that he could tell me whatever he felt comfortable saying, without even thinking of Mom. And he had taken me up on that offer and told me about his insecurity about not being as good as Jason and Piper. He had known then that I would never hurt him, and my heart had glowed when he spoke those words to me outside the infirmary.

"_I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_I know you didn't. I know you would never do that."_

His words echoed gently around my mind as I succumbed to sleep, the soft scent of smoke tickling my nose.

* * *

Leo's POV

I was dreaming.

I was sitting at a table at a sidewalk café alongside a quiet street. The air was pleasant and warm, and azaleas bloomed nearby. The smell of eucalyptus trees. California.

"Hey, I've been here before," I muttered, looking around. It was the same place we'd visited on the quest after meeting Aeolus. I remembered now. Piper's mom had given us all a makeover. I'd been wearing awesome new clothes (which Piper had made fun of), and sadly I wasn't wearing them now. Piper hadn't liked her outfit quite so much; she'd woken us up by screaming when she discovered what she was wearing.

"Please, don't remind me," a voice said. "I thought she looked good!"

I jumped so bad my knees banged into the table. "Jeez, what's your prob—"

I stopped short when I laid eyes on the woman sitting across from me at the table. _Whoa._

Can you say _gorgeous_? This lady made the most beautiful actress I could think of look like Ma Gasket's nicer twin. But I couldn't decide what color her hair and eyes were, as hard as I tried. They shifted from one shade to another, but there didn't seem to be any color that wouldn't look good on her.

Part of me that was still sane knew that I was staring and that I should probably stop, but I was still dazed. I had to focus all of my willpower into forming a sentence.

"You're Piper's mom, Aphrodite," I managed at last, trying to stop gaping at her.

She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "Yes, I thought bringing you here would make you remember me."

"Who could forget _you_?" I murmured, admiring the sun glimmering on her hair.

"Leo Valdez. Aren't you sweet," she beamed, smiling warmly at me. "I'm sorry, honey, I can't stay long. I just wanted to have a quick chat."

"About what?" I said distractedly, gazing at her eyes. They were so beautiful: clear and shining, like sunlight on water or—whoa. Snap out of it, man!

I blinked hard, trying to resist her aura. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting there, but I was having a hard time concentrating on anything else.

She focused her eyes on me, and I had to force myself not to look deeply into them. "I understand you suspected me of forcing you to meet that Anne girl."

My smile faded. She was mad at me. How did that happen? How could I have suspected her of anything? I silently cursed myself. I'd offended her. I had to figure out how to do better.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "When you summoned your fire, I admit I let Anne see it from across the forest. She thought it was a wildfire and ran to put it out. A brave girl. But I didn't force you to offer her your jacket or kiss her." She looked offended. "I admit I watched, but I would never do anything further. That would go against the nature of love."

"What are we talking about?" I slurred, trying to focus. But even when a cloud drifted over the sun, her hair stayed shiny. It was the most amazing thing ever.

She heaved a sigh, pursed her lips somewhat apologetically, and waved one finger.

I was trying to figure out what she was trying to apologize for when a café employee who was walking by tripped over seemingly nothing. The plastic water glasses she was holding sloshed their contents all over me.

I yelped and leaped to my feet as the glasses crashed to the floor and the employee walked away without noticing. Suddenly feeling more awake than I had for a while, I swatted the ice cubes off me. I was absolutely drenched from head to toe. How did three glasses of water amount to a gallon or two?

"I'm so sorry, hon," Aphrodite pouted from across the table. "I had to do it."

"Uh, that's okay. I guess," I replied, sitting back down and brushing away the water that was dripping down my face. I shook my head to get the water out of my hair, spraying drops everywhere.

Aphrodite leaned back to avoid the shower. "Sorry," I told her, even though not one drop had even gotten near her.

"Quite all right, dear. Now, as I was saying…" She sighed. "I do hate repeating what I've said again and again."

"Sorry," I repeated.

She waved her hand to get me to shut up. "I was simply saying that I did not use my powers to make you meet that daughter of Apollo's."

"You didn't?" I asked, leaning forward. "Anne and I thought you did." _Now _my stupid brain decides to cooperate and think clearly, after I've been drenched with ice water.

"I know what you thought, and frankly, I am offended. It would be against the essence of love."

"The what?"

She sighed. "Never mind. I simply cannot believe that you, a friend of my daughter Piper, believed that I would toy with emotions like that."

I couldn't help raising my eyebrow skeptically. "So it was completely by random chance that we met?"

A dainty blush spread across the goddess's cheeks. "Not entirely. I did let Anne see your fire from across the woods. She thought it was a forest fire, so she ran to put it out, but she found you instead. It was a mere push in the right direction, my dear!" She waved one hand dismissively. "Making you two kiss would have been a hard shove that would make you fall down." She pouted. "Why would I want that?"

I leaned back in my chair. "You're asking me?"

She rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, I believe you owe me an apology. I told Piper about the threat that is Gaea; I gave you all new clothes…" She looked up at me, looking hurt. "And you accused me of putting you under a spell."

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to sound convincing. I _was_ sorry, but right now, sitting at a café all the way across the country in soaking wet clothes wasn't where I wanted to be.

She raised one eyebrow disbelievingly.

"I am grateful that you made us meet," I said, backtracking. "Really I am. Anne is a great girl. I'm sorry that I offended you; it's just that normally my luck isn't all that great. I figured it must've taken something huge to—"

I was cut off by her horrified gasp. What did I say? Oh, jeez.

"Not huge _literally_," I stammered. "I mean important! Godly! Or goddess-ly?"

She glared at me. "Go on."

I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't want to say something else stupid.

"That's what I thought." She tilted her head to the sunshine and took a deep breath. "I should have spoken to Anne." Aphrodite focused her eyes on me. "She would not speak to me _quite_ so rudely."

"She wouldn't dump water on you either," I retorted.

Aphrodite glared at me. Her eyes were now dark blue. "Very well," she growled. "Because you are a close friend of my daughter's, I will leave you alone. Do not make me regret bringing you and that girl together."

"Umm, I'll try not to?"

And with that, my dream vanished, leaving me realizing that just before she ended my dream, Aphrodite had Anne's blond hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**Please review! Or else Aphrodite will unleash her rage on ****you! Mwahahahaha!**

**Diamondsgirl: *points to haters* APHRODITE, ATTACK! THEY AGREE WITH LEO!**

**Leo: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I SWEAR IT I DIDN'T!**

**Diamondsgirl: *sighs and makes out w/ Leo, forcing him to shut up***

**Aphrodite: *waves one finger and the hater people disintegrate* **

**Diamondsgirl: *shoves Leo away* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MWAHAHAHAAAAA! *coughs violently***


	11. Chapter 11

Anne's POV

I was jerked out of a dreamless sleep to find myself in the woods of Camp Half-Blood.

"What the—?" I yelped, looking around in a panic. "Um, why am I—"

"I wanted to talk to you, sweetheart."

I whirled around.

Behind me was a woman hovering two inches above the leaf-covered ground of the forest. She was absolutely the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Her eyes and perfect teeth sparkled as she smiled at me. It was weird, I couldn't decide what color her hair or eyes were. They kept shifting restlessly, changing their shades and hues.

"You're really pretty. Are you Aphrodite?" I asked, figuring a compliment right off the bat was the way to go with the goddess of love and beauty.

She smiled bigger. "Yes, I am. See, I knew I should have gone to you first, but noooo. I had to talk to that Valdez boy before you. He's a friend of Piper, I thought. She has good taste. He can't be at all bad."

"You talked to Leo?"

She nodded. "Such an insolent boy," she muttered. "Calling _me_ huge? _Me_?"

I groaned. Of course Leo had managed to offend Aphrodite. "I'm sure that wasn't what he meant—"

Aphrodite cut me off with a wave of her hand. "I can't stay long, sweetie. I just wanted you to know the truth. I did let you see Leo's flame from across the forest."

"I knew it! But did you—"

"I did not do anything else!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Nothing else! I swear by it! To do so would have gone against the codes of love."

I frowned, half confused (_codes of love_?) and half irritated. "You don't need to get all defensive."

Aphrodite took a deep breath. "I apologize, honey. My meeting with Leo has gotten me all riled up."

"Why'd you do it?" I couldn't help asking. What did I do to deserve this? I hadn't stopped global warming or saved someone's life. All I'd done all year is be at camp. I must have done something. Think…

She smiled as if I'd said what she'd been waiting to hear all day. "Love is a wonderful thing, Anne."

"That's it?"

"That's it!" She beamed. "You really are a sweet girl. I'm feeling much better now. Maybe a reward is in order?"

My heart stopped. Oh, no. I remembered when Piper McLean had been claimed. New dress, perfect makeup, shiny braided hair, all courtesy of Aphrodite here. No, no, no, no, no. Not for me.

"Oh, no, um…my lady," I stammered. "Leo's love is a good enough reward for me." I couldn't help wincing at how corny that sounded, but it was true.

She raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure? Your hair would look _so _good—"

"I'm sure!" My voice sounded panicky. "Totally sure!" Please, please, please do not give me a makeover.

She pouted. "Do not fear beauty, Anne Soleil. Helen of Troy did not fear hers."

"Didn't she die? Like, horribly?"

Aphrodite heaved a deep sigh. "Save me from ungrateful demigods."

"Hey, I am grateful!"

"I am sorry, dear. Thank you for not wasting my time as I feared. Pleasant dreams." Aphrodite smiled warmly at me before she waved her hand and I fell back into the black waters of dreamlessness.

* * *

A loud crash jerked me awake.

Scott had dropped a helmet on the floor. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Let it go!" I growled at him, throwing the covers over my head. When was he going to grow up?

"What are you _doing_?" Will asked. The crash had woken him up too.

"It was an accident!"

"No it wasn't," Will retorted. "You know it and I know it."

I could hear the creaks of mattresses as my now-awakened cabinmates began to get up. I tossed the covers back over my head and got up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I dressed and brushed my hair. I threw on a dark green T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and my battered Vans.

Once we were all dressed, Will led us out the door to the mess hall, where we ate. Breakfast was pretty low-key. Chiron reminded us about cabin inspection today (ignoring the audible groan from most of the cabins), and warned us that a young hellhound had been spotted in the woods.

"Everyone be careful, Hephaestus cabin especially," Chiron said. "Keep your eyes open when you're going to and from Bunker Nine."

Everyone nodded and promised to be careful, but it was obvious that we weren't really paying attention. Chiron excused us and we went back to our cabins to start the day's activities.

"Should we go to arts-and-crafts first, or should we get cleaning the cabin out of the way?" Will asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jesse grinned as he adjusted the sling on his arm. "_So _not clean the cabin."

"Actually, I think we should do the cabin first," Isabel said. "Then we can relax and know we got that out of the way."

Will agreed with Isabel, and before long, our whole cabin was hard at work. I made my bed and collected my armor from underneath it. Even though I knew it wouldn't be inspected, I organized my camp trunk. I like things to be nice and organized, but I can never keep them that way.

I put my armor back under my bed (I wouldn't be able to put it in a better place until later) and straightened up. "Done."

Before long, the rest of my cabin was finished too, and we headed out. I saw Piper McLean walking out of the Athena cabin with a clipboard. She was probably doing cabin inspections for the day.

"Hey, Anne," Isabel said, poking me. "Your boyfriend's waving at you."

I turned around to see Leo across the grass just outside Cabin Nine. He was holding a pile of metal scraps in his free arm, probably to get rid of before Piper came to his cabin for inspection. I smiled and waved back.

"I had a dream!" he yelled, sounding like Martin Luther King Jr. back from the dead. "Tell you later! I don't know when; I gotta work on the ship today!"

"No problem!" I yelled back.

Cameron elbowed me. "Now, I wonder what he could be dreaming about…"

Jesse smirked. "Are you sure you want to find out?"

I pushed him back into Cameron, blushing furiously. "Shut up."

Cam and Jesse straightened up, laughing. "Jeez, I'd hate to be Leo; if he ever dumps you, he'd better watch out!" Jesse said, pretending to cower in fear.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as my brothers threw mock punches at each other. Isabel shrieked as they backed into her. "Don't trample me!" she said indignantly.

"Sor-ee," they said, ceasing their battle for the time being. I couldn't help smirking. Isabel is only thirteen, and a tiny thirteen at that. Jesse and Cam are both taller than me, and I'm five-six. Poor Isabel would get squished.

I noticed Scott walking at the front of the line by himself, just behind Will. Still sulking. What was his problem? I shrugged to myself as we entered the arts and crafts cabin. If the little twerp wanted to sulk, that was fine with me.

I felt like drawing. I wasn't in the mood to do anything really big today. I grabbed a sheet of drawing paper and a good pencil and began to sketch a series of trees, all clustered together. I drew a single tree lying on its side, and I shaded everything so it looked gray and dark. I erased some shading to make a long ribbon that looked like water.

"Pretty," Isabel commented, looking over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said. I'd never been the best at drawing, but that actually did look pretty realistic. I smiled when I held my drawing at arm's length. It looked just like the woods did that night. Dark but not creepy, cold but not freezing.

Beautiful.

Suddenly I needed to see the woods. I longed to remember that night by being where it happened.

Plus, something was nagging at me. It was almost the same feeling I'd had when I saw Leo's flame and thought the forest was on fire. My heartbeat started to go a little faster. I could sense it: there was something about to happen. Something dangerous.

"Will, I just realized, I um…left my helmet lying out," I stammered. "Can I go put it away before Piper inspects the cabin?"

Will gave me a weird look. I tried to ESP him silently: _Let me go! Please!_

Then he shrugged. "Whatever. Go."

"Thanks," I said, trying not to run out the door. I heard Scott muttering, "Probably going for a rendezvous with her boyfriend."

I managed to ignore him. There were bigger things to worry about. I probably looked crazy, bolting out the door to replace a helmet, but I didn't care. I was probably wrong (the whole forest fire thing was a false alarm) but I really did not want to risk it. I ran toward the cabin to grab my bow. I had a feeling I would need it.

* * *

**Omg cliffhanger! Haha what happens next? Im going to be a horribly cruel person but I will not put chapter 12 up until I get 5 reviews! Mwahahahaaa! *dangles chapter 12 in front of crowd of hungry fans* review or… *holds chapter over pot of boiling acid* you'll never find out what happens! IT'S YOUR CHOICE—REVIEW OR THE CHAPTER GETS IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sigh. Looks like my reign of terror has ended. *reluctantly removes chapter 12 from verge of painful end* Here you go! I worked hard on this one! *throws chapter into crowd* Don't fight, don't fight! **

* * *

Leo's POV

I rushed back into my cabin and quickly threw the metal scraps into a bin. They could be taken care of later; at least nobody would trip on them now. My cabinmates were all running around, trying to clean up the cabin before Piper came in. I sent a silent prayer that she would take her time.

"We're never going to make it!" Christopher yelled from the window. "Piper's done with her cabin! She's coming our way!"

I cursed inwardly. I did _not_ want to do kitchen patrol after a day of shipbuilding. Something crashed behind me and I heard Harley yelp. I spun around. A whole box of metal wires and other scraps had fallen onto the floor and scattered all over the place.

"Leo, get out there and stall Piper!" Nyssa yelled at me, frantically trying to throw all the metal back into its box.

"It won't make any difference!" I protested. "The cabin's still a mess—there's stuff everywhere!" My eyes fell on my below-the-ground bed and I got an idea.

"Just throw everything in my bed!" I yelled at everyone. "We can close the top and Piper won't see!"

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, appearing at my side with a pile of scraps.

"Just do it!" I ordered, frantic now. I could see Piper out the window; ten feet away.

My cabinmates quickly shoved all the random junk they could onto my bed and I pressed the button that would close it. There was a lot of stuff; I prayed the top would cover everything.

A half-second after the top closed shut, Piper walked in the door and we all froze on the spot. "Hey, guys," she greeted us, surveying the cabin critically. "Hmm," she said, marking off things on the clipboard she held as she walked around. "Cabin actually looks good." Then she frowned as her eyes landed on my bed. "What's that?"

I resisted the urge to slam my palm into my head. The top hadn't closed all the way, and a few bronze gears were keeping it from shutting.

Piper gave me the Eye. "Leo, open the door."

I heaved a sigh and pressed the button. I could almost feel my arms getting heavy and sore from shipbuilding and now scrubbing dishes.

The top to my bed spiraled open like a camera lens and Piper gave a hoot of laughter when she saw all the metal that was piled there. "Oh my gods," she laughed as she scribbled out something on her clipboard. "I don't even think I need to ask who came up with that idea," she said, looking at me and shaking her head.

"Kitchen patrol, here we come," I grumbled.

"Actually, you guys lucked out," Piper said, looking back at her clipboard. "I went by the Hermes cabin before yours, and I accidentally found a stash of stuff that they confessed was stolen from the camp store. Guess who's got KP tonight?"

My heart (and arms) lifted. Thank Hermes for his cabin's inherited genes. Now I just had the small problem of getting all the junk out of my bed, and we were home free!

"See you guys later," Piper said, waving as she walked out the door.

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed. "Now today we can really focus on the ship."

"Great," I said, my mind immediately spinning with all the things that were left to do. We still had to put the finishing touches on the steering system, reinforce the exterior, the list went on. "Let's go now."

"Um, don't you want to clear off your bed first?" Christopher asked, with a skeptical look toward the metal mountain.

"Nah, I'll get it later." I said. No way did I want to do that now. "Let's go to the bunker."

My cabinmates fell in line behind me. "How much work did you guys get done yesterday?" I asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't help—"

Jake cut me off. "Don't apologize. You needed a day off." He grinned at me. "You gotta stop working so hard, man. You're making the rest of us look bad."

I laughed. "I don't know about that," I said, trying to be dismissive, but underneath I felt a warm glow of pride.

"To answer the question, we finished the exterior," Christopher put in. "We just need to reinforce it."

"We can do that today," I said, already running through the process in my mind as my cabinmates and I headed into the woods toward the bunker. Once the exterior was totally finished, the ship would almost be complete. I couldn't help feeling a small adrenaline rush; a wave of exhilaration sweeping through me. We were going to do this! The _Argo II _would be built, and it _would_ be totally awesome!

We headed on through the woods, moving around the trees and over piles of dead leaves. I snorted when Shane tripped on a root and cursed loudly. My cabinmates weren't exactly stealthy.

I remembered how soundless Anne had been when we were running through the woods a couple of nights ago. I wondered what she was doing now. I hoped I could make some time for her soon; if not today, sometime in the near future. That was another good thing about the ship being mostly finished: I afford to spend more time with my girl.

"_Di immortales!_" Nyssa swore behind me, her voice raised in a shout.

I spun around, my senses suddenly on overdrive. Nyssa was standing protectively in front of crutches-bound Jake, her fists clenched. Everybody else froze when they saw it: a black dog almost the size of a Hummer half-crouched in front of us. Its hackles were raised, its eyes glittering, its teeth bared, and a terrifying snarl was rising from deep in its throat.

* * *

Anne's POV

I was running, my bow in my hand and my quiver over my shoulder, in the direction of the woods. The feelings of fear were tugging at me, pulling me that way. I know I sound totally crazy, but blame it on my dad, the one with the oracle and all that. An inherited gene, maybe? But truthfully, I didn't stop to wonder.

Now that I was safely under the cover of the trees, I broke into a full sprint. The apprehension that something was amiss during arts and crafts had intensified into a terror that I could sense somewhere ahead. Somebody was in danger. I myself wasn't feeling the terror, but I could sense it the same way you can when you hear someone scream and your heart freezes. I had no idea what the danger was, but I knew it was something awful.

I tripped on a rock and almost yelled with frustration. I didn't have time to trip over stray objects! I had to get to where the trouble was!

My breath was coming in gasps. I couldn't go fast enough to get there in time. I prayed to my father Apollo, something I seldom did. I didn't want to annoy him with all of my demands and needs. An immortal, superpowerful being's bad side is something you do not want to be on. But a dad…I figured a dad could be there for me occasionally.

_Father, please, show me more! I need to get there in time! I can't explain everything, but it's important! Please!_

The words seemed to sear through my mind as I ran faster, my heartbeat increasing to speeds I wouldn't have thought humanly possible. Whether it was the adrenaline, the terror that was intensifying by the second, or the speed at which I was running, I didn't know.

Suddenly, something jerked me to a halt against my will. I would have screamed in frustration if I hadn't been so breathless. No! Let me go! I have to keep going!

Without warning, a vision flashed before my eyes and I gasped aloud. Red eyes filled with aggression and hate. Slavering canine jaws baring razor-sharp fangs. Black fur bristling with fury and a growl that made me want to scream with fear.

I didn't dare take my eyes off the creature, but something didn't feel right. The palms of my hands were beginning to feel unnaturally hot. It felt as though I was holding lava. Tongues of flame were licking at my wrists and fingers, but strangely, it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt natural, even though it was crazy. How could my hands be on fire and be completely free of pain?

I swear my heart stopped at that moment I realized: Leo. Leo was facing the hellhound Chiron warned us about, and as I heard the thud of footfalls on the ground behind me, I realized whoever was with him was retreating. Was he _alone?_

I shook my head hard to rid my mind of the vision and began to run again, sending my thanks to my father as I sprinted as hard as I could in the right direction.

* * *

Leo's POV

I cursed myself for not listening to Chiron this morning. Why hadn't I remembered to keep an eye out? How could anyone miss this thing sneaking up on us? And this was a _young _hellhound?

I heard the soft crunching of feet on the ground as my cabinmates backed away quickly. "Guys, take Jake with you and go to the bunker," Nyssa ordered, picking up a sturdy branch from the ground and lifting it like a weapon. The hellhound growled and took a step closer.

"No, go with them," I said to Nyssa, summoning my fire and lifting one hand toward the monster. I tried to sound braver than I felt. "I got this. Take them to the bunker."

"Leo, I can't let—"

"Just do it! Go!" I said firmly. There was no time to argue.

Nyssa clenched her jaw angrily and retreated, keeping her eyes locked on the hellhound as she turned and began to run toward our cabinmates, who were on their way to the bunker.

The monster growled and took a few more steps toward me. Man, this was sure one of those times I wish I had Festus with me. My old bronze buddy could've gotten rid of this creature in about three seconds.

But this was another example of my rotten luck. All I had was my fire and whatever I could summon from my tool belt. And the hellhound was creeping closer, still snarling, as if it had decided I wasn't much of a threat.

I tried to decide what to do. I couldn't just stand there and have a staring contest with this thing all day long. But I got the feeling it was just waiting for me to attack, and I wasn't sure how to do that. I could wait for it to attack me, but something inside me told me that that wasn't a great idea.

Then, just to the right of the hellhound, I saw a flash of dark green. What was that? Was a dryad watching me or something?

Don't get distracted! I yelled at myself as the hellhound crouched, poised to spring. It bared its teeth in a snarl and I lifted my flaming hands defensively.

But my resolve to be focused crumbled when Anne herself emerged soundlessly from the woods behind the monster, bow and quiver in her hands.

I opened my mouth to call to her, but she slashed her hand across her throat—_Be quiet!_

I closed my mouth and tried to ESP a message to her: _What the heck are you doing?_

She tipped her chin at the hellhound and nocked three arrows into her bow. _You keep its attention, and I'll shoot it._

I nodded to her and turned my attention back to the hellhound. "You'd better get out of here," I told it, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing. "You like fire, big guy? Not so tough now, are you?" I continued, outstretching my flaming hands. The hellhound stopped growling and tilted its head to the side. _Hmm, maybe attacking this flaming demigod isn't such a good idea…_

Behind it, Anne lifted her bow, aiming at the creature's neck. I extinguished the fire from my right hand and summoned the biggest hammer I could from my tool belt. If Anne missed, or if her arrows didn't kill the creature immediately, we would have a battle on our hands.

_Twang!_

Before I could blink, three arrows sprouted from the hellhound's neck. Anne pulled more arrows from her quiver and fired again, hitting the creature in the jaw and shoulder.

The monster howled and spun around toward Anne, who nocked another arrow and aimed it at the creature's eyes. I darted forward with my flaming hand and grabbed hold of the hellhound's tail, setting it on fire.

The creature yelped loudly and took off, well, like its tail was on fire, sprinting headlong into the depths of the forest, hopefully heading for the border of camp.

"Great job!" I told Anne, who was picking up an arrow she'd dropped.

She smiled broadly. "Thanks. You too." She suddenly burst into laughter. "Leo, you are the only person I have met in my whole life that has ever set a hellhound's tail on fire."

I laughed too as she stepped forward to hug me. "Thanks," I said, hugging her back. Her hair was down today, and it flowed halfway down her back. "What brings you out here?"

Her blue eyes took on a freaked-out expression. "Freaky Apollo-child sixth sense, I guess. During arts and crafts, I just had this nagging feeling like something was wrong, and I asked Will if I could leave. He said yes, and I grabbed my bow and ran toward the woods."

"How did you know that's where you needed to be?" I asked, replacing the hammer into my tool belt.

"Call me crazy," she said. "but it was like feelings of fear were radiating from the forest, tugging me in that direction. And as I got closer, it grew into a terror. I was really freaked out, but I kept running. And then I prayed to my dad to show me what was wrong, because I was just running through the woods like an idiot, and—"

"Did he show you?"

Anne nodded and gripped my hand tightly like she wanted reassurance she wasn't crazy. "All of a sudden, I just had this vision. It wasn't like I just knew what was happening, just like suddenly I was _there_. All I could see was the hellhound, and I knew it was going to attack me. But then," she swallowed nervously. "But then, my hands got all hot, and I didn't look away from the hellhound, but I knew they were on fire. And I remember being really confused but then I realized that you were the one facing the hellhound, and I shook off the vision and kept running." She took a deep breath. "And then I found you."

I hugged her tightly, even though I was a little creeped out by the whole I-suddenly-possessed-you-thing. What _else_ did she find out? What color boxer shorts I was wearing? Can you say _awkward_?

"I'm glad you did," I said into her ear.

She kissed my cheek. "I'm glad I did too." Her eyes were beginning to lose that deer-in-the-headlights expression, taking on their usual friendly shine.

"Hey, what were you going to say earlier?" she asked. "About your dream?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "Well, last night…" I grimaced. "Aphrodite came to me in a dream, all insulted because we accused her of putting a spell on us."

Anne laughed. "_What _in Hades did you say to her? She was really ticked off when I talked to her."

"She came to you too?"

She nodded. "Yep, right after she spoke to you."

I smiled. "Well, that sure makes explaining things a bit easier."

Anne raised one eyebrow. "You're avoiding my question."

I blushed. "Okay, I _might _have called her huge, but—"

Anne broke down into hysterical laughter. "Leo Valdez! You did _not _say that to Aphrodite!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" I protested. "I meant huge like powerful and important!"

Anne straightened up, wiping laughter tears from her face. "Oh, my gods."

I smiled at her. She was so pretty when she laughed, even when the subject of her laughter was me and the stupid things I did.

"I'm sorry to run off, but I sent my cabinmates ahead to the bunker," I said. "I gotta go or they'll think the hellhound got me."

"No problem," Anne replied. "I should probably get back or _my_ cabinmates will think I've gone insane. They think I ran in a panic back to the cabin to put my helmet away before Piper inspected the cabin."

I laughed. "And did they believe you?"

She grinned. "Not _entirely_…"

I laughed.

Anne smiled and kissed me. "See you later?"

"Um, I don't know," I said. "I gotta work on the ship. But sometime soon, I promise!"

"Well, you better make that ship awesome, then!" she called, grinning at me over her shoulder as she jogged back through the woods. "See you!"

"I promise!" I repeated, running in the opposite direction toward Bunker Nine with a suddenly lightened heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just FYI: before you people freak out at the Latin in this chapter and stop reading my stuff forever (noes! :O) I put the translations at the end! so keep reading plz! Enjoy!**

* * *

Anne's POV

I caught up to my cabinmates at the swordfighting arena, changing into armor. "What'd I miss?" I asked as I joined them.

Isabel gave me a weird look. "Not much."

"Sorry I just ran out like that," I said, trying to sound relatively sane. "You know how paranoid I am."

"Actually, I don't," Isabel said, scrutinizing me. "You're usually really laid-back. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, and I'm gonna kick your butt," I said, picking up the nearest sword and miming a thrust at her.

Isabel broke into a smile. I could almost read her thoughts—_Yay! Anne's still normal! She didn't go running off into the woods like a crazy person, temporarily (and unintentionally!) possess her boyfriend, and shoot up a random hellhound with arrows! Like she'd ever do that! What was I thinking?_

After I put on my armor and chose a practice sword, I joined my siblings in the sword arena, where we went to work practicing jabs and lunges on practice dummies.

Before long, Will called us in to him. "We're going to work on some partner fighting," he announced. "I don't care who is partners with who, except for Anne and Scott. I want you two together."

Traitor!

"What?" Scott said.

"Come on, you guys, all this fighting is getting old," Will said. "It'll be good for you guys to get out whatever you need to now."

I heaved a sigh. "Fine. Let's go, Scott."

He eyed me. "Let's go over here," he said, walking to a far corner of the arena. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

I raised one eyebrow. He could go as easy or as hard as he liked. What it really came down to was height, time spent handling swords and moving around in armor, age, and strength.

Scott: 5'2", ten months, fourteen years, and enough strength to haul back his bowstring but not enough to give the arrow a whole lot of power, especially for longer-distance shooting.

Yours truly: 5'6", two years, fifteen years, and enough strength to haul a runaway powerhouse (or should I say power_horse_) to a standstill halt. Trust me, I speak from experience.

But as he slashed his sword toward me, I leaped back in surprise. "I wasn't ready!" I protested.

"Then get ready!"

"_Caudex_!" I tend to curse in Latin when I'm particularly angry.

"_What_?"

"Take that!" I said, cleaving my sword at him while he was distracted by my sudden language change. Ha! He wasn't expecting it and scrambled backwards, stumbling over his own foot.

"That wasn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" I retorted, swinging my sword at his ribs. He blocked clumsily but managed to parry my blade. I feinted toward his legs, laughing to myself when he immediately moved his sword to block.

"Too easy!" I taunted, quickly lifting my sword to whap the flat of the blade against the chestplate of his armor.

"Oh, yeah?" Scott leaped back faster than I would have thought possible. "Think again, sis!"

"_Odi te_," I growled, going on the defensive as his sword swung in my direction. I ducked low and swung at his legs. The flat of my blade connected with his calf and he yelped, dodging to the side. "Ow!"

"That didn't hurt!" I said. "Don't be a baby!"

In a flash his sword was in motion, heading toward me. I leaped back, cannoning into Cameron, who was behind me grappling with Jesse. "Sorry!" I said to him as he jumped out of the way.

"How do you like me now?" Scott grinned as he lunged again.

"I still don't!" I assured him, but I couldn't help laughing as I parried his blade. He looked so ridiculous, coming at me, standing as tall as his five-two height would allow.

"So, have you two worked out your issues?" Will asked, approaching us just as I lunged at Scott. My sword connected with the armor on his arm and clanged loudly.

"Hey!" I protested as Scott retaliated by picking up a dropped shield from the ground and shoving it at me. "No fair! I don't have a shield!"

"Life isn't fair!"

"Hey! You can't quote me!"

"Who says?"

"_I _say!"

"Guess not," Will laughed, walking away. "You two keep at it."

Neither of us paid him any attention. We'd exchanged our swords for words.

"_Cur tam molestus omni tempore_?" I hissed at Scott.

"_Boró na miloún mia álli glóssa epísis_!" Scott retorted in Greek.

"It doesn't work when I know that language, too, stupid," I taunted. "Every Greek half-blood knows it, remember?"

"Then what are you speaking?"

"I'll never tell! There's no way I want you figuring out how to translate it!" I said. "Especially after you spying on me and Leo at the lake! Why are you always in my business?"

"Hardly _spying _when I can hear you two giggling from all the way across camp!"

"Yeah right, you little stalker!"

"Fine! I did follow you! I was mad at you for yelling at me after I accidentally kicked that lava rock at you."

(In my defense, I yelled in Latin. He didn't even understand me.)

"Well, I'm sorry," I said. "But you still didn't have to spy on me! How close did you get?" I shuddered at the thought of Scott watching me and Leo together. Little brothers and boyfriends should not mix.

Scott smirked. "Close enough to see you two making out."

"_O di, odi te!_" I yelled, swinging my sword at him. Scott ducked and my blade clanged against the armor that belonged to Jesse, who had been backing up towards us, fighting with Cameron.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry!" I called to him as he turned around.

"S'alright," Jesse replied, distracted with fending off Cameron's blade one-handed due to his injured arm.

"Good one," Scott smirked.

I glared at him, but I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"What?" Scott demanded, pointing his sword at me.

"How in the name of the gods did we turn a minor spat into this two-day war?" I asked, still laughing. "It was one pebble! Sure, it really hurt, but I was angrier at Chiron for not giving me nectar than I was at you. And then you kept sniping at me all the time and I kept yelling at you and it just snowballed from there." I grinned at Scott, who was twisting his mouth like he was trying not to grin.

"Wow. We really exaggerated," he said, lowering his sword. "I was really ticked at you for yelling at me about the rock. And you weren't even that mad at me?"

"Anyone could've kicked that rock. And the burn's starting to go away!" I said, turning to show him. The inch-long burn on my upper arm was beginning to fade.

"We totally overreacted," Scott laughed.

"Excuse me! _We_?"

"Fine! I totally overreacted!" Scott said, grinning at me.

"Truce?" I said, extending my hand.

"Truce," he repeated, shaking the hand and smiling just as Will walked over.

"I see it worked," he said, smiling and looking very pleased with himself.

"Yeah," I said, for lack of a better word.

"Glad to hear it," Will said before calling to the rest of our cabin. "All right guys, let's get changed and hit the showers."

As we all began to head toward the door of the arena, Scott poked my arm. "Hey, just because we have a truce now doesn't mean we have to love each other, does it?"

I laughed. "No. You'll always be the bratty little brother."

"And you'll always be the bossy older sister."

"Aw, thanks!"

We laughed and fell in line with the rest of our siblings, walking out the door of the arena. I couldn't help grinning. Little brothers never truly grow up.

* * *

**Lol epic battle! And here are the translations (I did the Latin myself :D but I stole the Greek from google translate haha! Hope this helps! Please review!**

**A: _Caudex!_—Idiot!**

**A: _Odi te_—I hate you**

**A: _Cur tam molestus omni tempore?_—Why are you so annoying all the time?**

**S: _Boró na miloún mia álli glóssa epísis!_—I can speak another language too!**

**A: _O di, odi te!_—Oh my gods, I hate you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok… just a warning…get ready for some serious emoness in this chapter and the next. Listening to epic music while reading is highly recommended, otherwise you'll think I'm on drugs or something. I'm not on drugs, I promise! I was just listening to _Unbreakable _by the band Fireflight (incredible song btw) and this is the outcome! Its amazing to me how easily music affects my mood lol!**

**Read on! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Leo's POV

My heart was overflowing with pride and awe as I took a step back. There it was. The _Argo II _stood before me, its wood and metal exterior solid and strong, its mast tall and proud. It was so incredible, I could not believe that I, Leo Valdez, had helped to create it.

"Wow," Jake breathed, rubbing his grimy face. I was sure mine was no better.

"I know," Nyssa said. "It's great."

"_Great_?" Christopher said disbelievingly. "It's awesome!"

Harley nudged me. "What do you think, Leo?"

"It's…it's unbelievable," I said. "I can't believe it's finally done."

"Hey, man, it's not done!" Jake said, gesturing to Festus's head, which was sitting on a table behind us. "You forgot the masthead."

"Wow!" I said, slamming my palm into my forehead. "I can't believe I forgot that!"

Jake grinned as I went over to the table. "Sorry I forgot you," I couldn't help saying, stroking Festus's metal hide. "How could I do that?"

"You want some help?" Nyssa asked when I made no move to lift the dragon's head.

"Um…no," I said. "Sorry guys, I know that this is all of our project and everything, but can I have a moment? Festus was the best thing I ever fixed. I kinda want to do this alone." I hoped they would understand. "Please?"

One by one their faces broke into understanding smiles. "No problem," Jake said, beginning to lead the way out of the bunker. "C'mon guys, let's go tell Chiron the news."

As they all filed out the door, I had to bite my lip to keep the tears at bay. There was no way I could ask for better cabinmates.

I shook off the waterworks and took a deep breath. I looked up at the ship and back at Festus, lying next to me on the table. It seemed like so much time had passed between the two projects. I'd discovered Festus as a fledgling half-blood, and I'd managed to fix him before my cabinmates could destroy him. It seemed like forever since I was riding on his back with Jason and Piper on our quest. Three inexperienced half-bloods (well, two actually inexperienced and one with amnesia) on a crazy quest to save the world.

And now there was the _Argo II_. My crayon drawing of destiny had sprung from paper and wax to metal and wood. It and Festus would come together in a spectacular combination.

It was surreal.

I sat on the table beside Festus and rested my hand on his head. As soon as I attached him to the ship, the _Argo II _would be officially finished. There would be no going back. We would be sailing all the way to California before departing to Greece, the birthplace of the gods themselves. We would be fighting an army of giants. And only one side would survive.

I wasn't ready. I couldn't do this.

For a crazy moment, I considered summoning my fire to burn the ship. I could say that my excitement got away from me and I couldn't stop the flames.

But I couldn't make myself do that. People would wonder: if I had the power to create fire, shouldn't I have the power to stop it as well? And as unprepared as I felt, there was no way I could burn the ship. My cabinmates had worked tirelessly with me to bring this beauty to life. I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't destroy their work and make them start over.

My head sank into my hands. I knew it was inevitable. Chiron would want us to leave as soon as possible. So many emotions were racing through me. I was scared more than anything. What if something in the ship failed like Festus had? What if the Roman campers refused to cooperate?

What if I wasn't strong enough to handle this? Jake Mason had said it himself: I wasn't a machine. I couldn't always produce the same outcome over and over. What if I just couldn't do this?

"Knock, knock," a voice said from the door.

I turned as Anne walked into the room.

"Hey," I greeted her halfheartedly.

"I heard from Nyssa that the ship was finished," she said, sounding excited as she turned to face the _Argo II_. "Oh my gods, it's beautiful! I mean, I know nothing about machinery and whatnot, but even I can tell when somebody makes something awesome like this! It's absolutely amazing, Leo."

"Thanks," I mumbled as she came over to me.

"You don't sound very excited," she said, sitting on the table beside me. "Is something wrong?" Her voice took on a gentle tone I remembered from the night we met.

I heaved a sigh. "You should know the answer by now. When is something not wrong?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know," Anne replied calmly.

I rubbed my face with my hands. I really didn't know whether I should say anything or not.

"What're you going to do with this guy?" Anne asked, lightly stroking Festus's nose.

"He's going to be our masthead," I said, momentarily distracted.

Anne gazed up at the ship. "That's going to look great," she said, smiling. "Why haven't you put him up there yet?"

My eyes dropped to my lap. "I can't."

"Why not?"

I stared at my hands for a few seconds, debating whether or not I should tell her about all the feelings I had going on inside my head. I had to be a leader. People were going to look to me for guidance. But something inside me wanted to break down and start sobbing like a little kid.

I gave in and opened my mouth. "Because once I put Festus up there, the ship'll be officially finished," I began. "And that'll mean the start of our journey. And all of a sudden I have to be this powerful guy that has to have everyone's back and I don't even know what the heck I'm doing," I confessed in a rush. "I don't know how I ended up in a prophecy, or why I was given my power with fire, or why I suddenly have this destiny that I have to live up to." I took a shuddery breath. "I'm not cut out for this. I can't do this."

Anne took my hand. "I think you can."

I bit my lip hard. "I can't." I shook my head, convinced now. There was no way.

Anne took a deep breath. "Leo, do you think you're the only one feeling this way? Do you think Jason and Piper are totally ready for this? The same things are going through their heads right now, I'll bet you anything."

She squeezed my hand and smiled. "And just remember, you're not alone. I know Jason and Piper will back you every step of the way. And the other four half-bloods, whoever they are, will too."

I was beginning to feel reassured when a bolt of shock lanced through me. Leaving Camp Half-Blood to go on this journey would mean leaving Anne. The other four half-bloods, she'd said. She knew she wasn't one of them. She wasn't part of the prophecy.

She wouldn't be coming with me.

I was swept with such a strong emotion that now no amount of lip-biting could hold the tears back. They flowed down my face like a river. Seven tears dripped from my chin and fell onto Festus's head.

"Oh, Leo…" Anne murmured, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "What'd I say?"

"You're not coming…?" I choked. Maybe if I made it into a question, it wouldn't turn out to be true.

She flinched ever so slightly.

"No, I'm not," she said quietly. I'd never heard her sound so sad.

More tears flowed from my eyes and I lifted my hand to brush them away.

"Hey," Anne said, tapping the bottom of my chin with her hand to get me to look up. "Leo, listen to me. There's no reason you can't do this. Do you think the Fates would have given you this destiny if they didn't think you were strong enough to handle it? They chose well, Leo, I know they did. Go prove them right."

My eyes dropped to my lap. I didn't know what to say.

She hopped off the table and put her hand on Festus's head. "Go put him where he belongs."

I met her eyes. She nodded encouragingly.

I stood up and lifted the bronze head from the table. I hauled it over to the ship and set it on the ground before summoning what I needed to attach it from my tool belt, lifting the head to where it needed to be, and fastening it securely to the mast of the ship. I stepped back.

It was finished.

Suddenly I was filled with a grim determination. Anne was right. The Fates did know what they were doing. They had chosen me. And I would be strong enough to handle it. I had to be, somehow. I had to do this. For Jason and Piper, for my mother, for Festus, for anyone who had ever cared about me.

Anne appeared at my side. "Drachma for your thoughts."

I turned and wrapped her into a hug. "Thank you."

She hugged me back. "You're welcome."

"Really," I said. "Thank you for everything." I pulled back to look her in the eyes. They gazed back at me, their dark blue depths so like the lake where we'd spent an afternoon together. "I'm going to show you that you didn't waste your time on me," I said, suddenly determined to repay her for all the things she'd ever given to me. "I'm going to kick some giant butt just for you. You didn't waste your breath comforting a quitter."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she made no move to brush them away. "Leo Valdez," she said. "Just being your girlfriend is the best reward you could ever give me. I don't care how many giants you kill. I just care that you come back alive and well so I can see you again."

I stepped forward and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek. A few tears fell from my eye and landed one by one on her shoulder.

She sobbed quietly, burying her face into my shoulder. I realized with a sudden sadness that this was the first time I'd ever seen her cry.

"Don't cry," I pleaded, kissing her cheek.

She clung to me in silence, her tears falling one by one onto my jacket. Suddenly I realized why she was crying.

"Anne, I'll come back," I promised. "I'll see you again. I know it."

"How do you know?" she said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"I just do."

She looked up. Her eyes, shining with tears, met mine.

"Please don't cry. C'mon, you're the strong one," I said, forcing a smile.

"No, I'm not," she said, swiping at her tears. "You are, Leo. The Fates needed a champion, and you were chosen. If they needed somebody like me, they would have chosen me. I'm not one of the seven, Leo. I'm not as strong as you are."

"You think I believe that?" I said.

She said nothing.

"I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't for you," I said. "Without you I'd be sitting in here crying, unable to make myself finish the ship. You spend five minutes with me and I'm ready to take on this journey." I looked at her, trying to will her to understand. "Don't you see how much you've done for me?" I smiled. "You've got to stop being this amazing. You're making me look like a bad boyfr—"

When she kissed me, I swear my heart lit on fire and began to melt. I tasted salt and wondered momentarily if it was from her tears or mine. It didn't matter to me. As long as we were like this, nothing else mattered and never would.

My eyes opened to be faced with the dark blue depths that were hers. No tears marred them this time.

"I have to leave," I said sadly. "But I promise I'll come back."

She said nothing, but her eyes brimmed with emotion.

The moment was shattered by a knock on the bunker door. Harley poked his head inside. "Um, sorry," he muttered, flaming red when he noticed how close we were standing.

"It's cool, man," I said, turning around. "What is it?"

"Chiron told me to come find you," he said, still looking embarrassed. "He wants you to come to a meeting about the quest."

"Now?"

He nodded.

I turned back to Anne, standing motionless beside me. "Sorry," I said to her. "I'll see you later."

She nodded. "See you."

I followed Harley from the bunker, my heart hammering with nerves. What would Chiron say? How soon would we have to leave? How soon would I know whether I had what it took to get through this?


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, extreme emoness awaits! Listening to epic music is strongly recommended!**

**I do not own Heroes of Olympus (Rick Riordan) or _For Those Who Wait_ (Fireflight) **

* * *

Anne's POV

As soon as the bunker door closed, I sank down to the ground with tears flooding from my eyes. I didn't even try to comfort myself, I just sat on the cold floor and let the tears flow. My body wracked with sobs that echoed into the cold stillness of the bunker.

I didn't care if anyone found me. I didn't care who heard me. I just kept crying, kept letting all my emotions find a voice. My tears dripped one by one to the floor, reminding me of whenever I'd cried in California. Diamond, my loving, faithful Diamond, had stood with me patiently for as long as I needed, letting my tears saturate his mane and neck.

I needed someone like him now. I needed something solid to lean on. But all I had was a cold cement floor and walls that echoed my cries back to me.

My tears began to slow until at last they stopped. I just sat there, feeling raw inside, like a knife blade had scraped across my skin.

It was going to end.

The laughter, the smiles, the running through the forest and sitting by the lake. Watching the sun glint off his hair, feeling the brush of his lips on my skin, melting at the affection for him that flickered in my heart like a flame. It would end.

How long did I think this would last? I asked myself sharply. I didn't think Leo would be with me forever and always, did I?

A small voice said, _you'd hoped._

That hadn't helped me any. I'd befriended Leo knowing he was part of the second Great Prophecy. That hadn't mattered to me. Now I wished I'd been smarter. I wished I'd been more logical. _Think, you idiot! What did you think he was building a flying ship for? He was going to leave. You just didn't open your eyes to the facts._

"But he promised," I muttered angrily to myself. "He promised he would come back. I believe him."

Leo had never lied to me. But what good was his word against that of the Fates themselves? What if Leo was destined to go on this quest and never return?

I realized something. He'd said he'd see me again. He never said things wouldn't change. What if he met another girl on the quest and decided to replace me? Especially a guy rumored to fall in love with every girl he met.

What if I was nothing more than a pawn of his mercurial emotions? Had I been the only girl stupid enough to love him back?

I'd had enough crying. I burst through the door of Bunker Nine and took off at a full sprint in the direction of the woods. Maybe if I ran fast enough, I could outrun all the hurt that hung around me like a choking gray fog.

I ran out of breath some time later, I didn't know when or where I was, but I really didn't care. I hadn't outrun the hurt. It was still with me.

Tired and breathless, I sat down and leaned against a boulder. When I'd caught my breath, I listened for the babbling of the creek. It was close by. I got to my feet and walked in that direction until I caught sight of the ribbon of water snaking through the trees. I trudged to the edge, knelt, and scooped up some water with my hands. I threw it over my head and almost instantly felt invigorated. As my hair dripped water down my face, the hurt changed from grief into angry defiance. I didn't even really know who I was angry at, but it wasn't Leo. It was myself more than anything. When did I become so illogical? When did I become this maniac person who didn't trust her own boyfriend?

_You're just figuring out how to deal with all this emotion_, I told myself. _There's nowhere you need to be right now, so just take a minute to figure yourself out. You're a mess._

"Okay," I said aloud. My own voice, hoarse from crying, made me jump slightly. I kept talking, trying to reassure myself.

"So he's leaving," I began. "But he's going off to war, not to a party! When's he going to find the time to meet another girl?"

My annoying inner voice tried to argue with me, but I kicked it away and kept thinking. The night in the woods…he said that that kiss was his first. Would he toss me aside after he gave me his first kiss and I gave him mine? My gut told me no. Didn't I trust Leo? Of course I did.

"What in Hades am I so upset about?" I exclaimed, angry now. "I'm busy worrying about whether or not Leo will leave me for another girl, when I should be worrying about whether or not he'll come back alive!" I scratched my fingernails across my arm, which I know makes me sound completely emo, but I couldn't help it. I was really angry at myself.

"Remember Penelope!" I hissed at myself. "She waited twenty long years for Odysseus to return, and she _knew _he wouldn't betray her! She _trusted _him! She waited as long as it took, and it paid off in the end; she got her husband returned to her."

I clenched my jaw, determined. "Well, I'm gonna wait forty years, if that's how long it'll take Leo to come back safe and sound. 'Just know there is a purpose for those who wait'," I said, quoting a song by Fireflight.

Suddenly I had an urge to sing, and this seemed like as appropriate a song as any. I had no qualms about screaming a song into the forest; I wasn't ashamed of my voice, as a daughter of Apollo.

"_This is for those who wait…_

_Another day, another waiting game_

_A little different but it's still the same_

_I am here but where's the one I'm longing for?_

_I'm having trouble, feeling all alone_

_Will my heart ever find a home?_

_I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know_

_I know I'm not the only one…_

_So we sing a lullaby_

_To the lonely hearts tonight_

_Let it set your heart on fire_

_Let it set you free_

_When you're fighting to believe _

_In a love that you can't see_

_Just know there is a purpose _

_For those who wait_

_The pressure makes us stronger_

_The struggle makes us hunger_

_The hard lessons make the difference…_

_So we sing a lullaby_

_To the lonely hearts tonight_

_Let it set your heart on fire_

_Let it set you free_

_When you're fighting to believe_

_In a love that you can't see_

_Just know there is a purpose_

_For those who wait!_"

The sound seemed to echo into the darkening forest as I sang the last line. I let the last word trail away, my voice resonating into the trees. I waited for one heartbeat, two, then three. I got to my feet. As usual, music had made me feel a lot better, especially a song that really related to me at the moment.

I began to walk back through the trees, back in the direction of the cabins. It was beginning to get dark. I could catch up to Leo at the bonfire and ask him when they would leave. I would make sure this precious time I had left with him would be spent well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Percylover008, your moment of glory has arrived! Sorry there's not much but there will be more next chapter! Thanks for being so awesome and supporting me and this story! couldn't have done it without u! :D**

* * *

Leo's POV

I stepped through the door of the Big House, my heart still thudding anxiously. I saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair at the head of a table, with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper sitting at the table. Jason smiled when he saw me and gestured to the chair next to him. I slid into my seat and greeted everyone. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm a little late."

"Quite all right," Chiron said, smiling. "Well, let's not delay any longer. You all are familiar with the plans, yes?"

A collective nod rippled around the table.

"How soon can we leave?" Annabeth asked, sounding agitated. Her gray eyes were anxious, and I knew she was itching to be off so she could be another step closer to finding Percy.

Chiron frowned. "Peace, child. I assure you we will not put off leaving, but we need time to prepare. The ship is complete?" he addressed me.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"It is just after six o'clock," Chiron said. "You four may skip the bonfire and stock the ship with supplies. Then, I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Does anyone object to leaving tomorrow morning?"

I wanted to call out, _I do! I don't want to go tomorrow! _But I kept my mouth shut. Nobody else said anything either.

"So we are all in agreement," Chiron said, sounding pleased. "This meeting is adjourned. Rest well, and we will meet in the morning."

_That's it? _I wanted to say. We were about to go on a quest to fulfill the second Great Prophecy! That meeting wasn't a full five minutes! My heart rate increased. Chiron had to have something else to say! Some advice, some words of encouragement maybe. Why was he just sitting in his wheelchair like he was relaxing with a book or something instead of giving some people advice that they would need?

Unsettled, I got to my feet and trudged out the door with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper.

"So, what now?" Piper asked.

"We prepare the ship," Annabeth said, like that should be obvious. "I can't even tell you how much supplies we'll need: weapons, backup weapons, ambrosia, nectar, proper food and water…"

"We get it," I interrupted. Annabeth glared at me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just feel really unprepared for this."

Her stormy gray eyes softened a bit. "I know. I remember my first quest. And I remember the first time I led a quest. I had no idea what I was doing either."

"Well, let's get started then," Jason said. "Chiron gave us permission to skip the bonfire."

My heart sank. I'd planned on seeing Anne at the bonfire. After leaving her all alone and still upset in the bunker, I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Um, can I catch up to you guys?" I asked. "I'll come, I promise, but there's something I have to do first."

Annabeth gave me a weird look. "Fine. But you better come eventually."

"I promise!" I called over my shoulder as I jogged in the direction of the bonfire.

Everyone had already sat down and was singing about King Minos or something when I walked over. I scanned the line of Apollo campers leading the sing-along, looking for Anne. She wasn't there.

I spotted her in the front row of the amphitheater, looking worn out and tired. She made no move to sing along with everyone else, and as I watched, she took a marshmallow from a nearby bag, speared it with a stick, and purposefully let the flames of the bonfire catch hold of the marshmallow. She made no move to extinguish it, and as I watched, she brought the flame too close to her face for my likings and stared at it sadly.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to her. Her head jerked up and she blew out the flaming marshmallow.

"Hi," she said, smiling tiredly.

"Why aren't you singing with your cabin?" I asked gently.

"Not in the mood," she replied.

"I'm sorry I left you alone in the bunker," I apologized, slipping my arm around her waist and ignoring the amused giggles from the people sitting behind us. "I just rushed out on you, and I shouldn't have done that."

"You don't need to apologize."

"Yes, I do. Listen, I can't stay long. I wanted to make sure you were okay first before I go prepare the ship."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," I said, feeling a stab of pain when I saw the look of shock and sadness in her eyes. "No, don't think of it as me leaving," I pleaded. "Think of it as…as…"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

I smiled at her. "Think of it as me getting the chance to use all those words of wisdom and all that encouragement you've given me. How's that?"

She smiled, a sad half-smile. "A little better."

I kissed her cheek, prompting more giggles from the campers. I forced myself to ignore them. "There. I have to go now, but I want to see you later. Will you go out with me tonight?" I almost had to shout to be heard over the joyful, marshmallow-induced sugar-high screaming of the campers as the song finished.

"What?" Anne yelled. "I can't hear you."

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I shouted.

"_What?_"

"_WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME TONIGHT?_"

Countless heads suddenly snapped in my direction. I stood frozen to the spot, my mouth open and my heart hammering in my chest.

Oh my gods.

My cheeks flamed as red as the bonfire and almost as hot. That did not just happen.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say yes?" an Aphrodite girl named Ashley said after a long and awkward pause. She was standing just behind Anne, who was sitting there looking just as mortified as me.

"Um, yes," Anne said, managing to look at me.

"Yes what?" Ashley asked teasingly, flicking back her brown hair.

"Yes, I'll go out with you…?" Anne said, casting Ashley a quizzical look. "Is that right?"

"Perfect," Ashley grinned, giving Anne the thumbs-up.

Anne blushed bright red. I'm sure my face mirrored hers exactly.

"Um, pick you up at eight?" I asked.

"See you then."

I gave Anne one last smile and took off running as fast as my legs would carry me in the direction of the bunker, the hysterical laughter of the campers ringing in my ears.

* * *

**Diamondsgirl: Sorry this chapter was short! I'll update more soon!**

**Leo: Noooo! *covers eyes with hands* so…embarrassed…why must I be tortured this wayyy?**

**Diamondsgirl: *heaves a why-must-I-carry-the-weight-of-the-world sigh* stars are so temperamental… I create a girlfriend for him and he acts like I'm the bad guy!**

**Leo: First falling into the creek, then the hellhound, now this!**

**Diamondsgirl: Would you rather I made Anne vanish away into eternal nothingness?**

**Leo: 0_0**

**Diamondsgirl: That's what I thought. Now go cry in your trailer where I don't have to listen to you anymore.**

**Leo: *sniffles and vanishes inside huge RV that has magically been driven through the borders of camp half-blood* **

**Anne: What's this I hear about vanishing into eternal nothingness?**

**Diamondsgirl: Nothing! Just go comfort Leo before he quits the story. *heaves another sigh* he thinks I treat him badly! imagine that!**

**Anne: *shrugs and walks away with huge box of tissues* Whatever. C ya.**

**Diamondsgirl: Forgive my insufferable stars. They simply have yet to learn the meaning of—**

**Leo: Insufferable? All you do is make me suffer!**

**Diamondsgirl: *throws particularly large rock at him* IT IS ALL IN THE MEANING OF ART! NOW STOP WHINING! **

***turns back to fans* so sorry about that. please review or else I will throw more rocks at you! I mean it! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay sorry about my limited knowledge of makeup, I leaned everything I know from my friend at about two in the morning…she was sleeping over and she wouldn't let me go to sleep unless I let her put makeup on me and yeah…long story…and also sorry about if ur a guy and u wanna throw up while reading this! Diamondsgirl is not responsible for if you fail to heed this warning haha plz enjoy the chapter!**

Anne's POV

I didn't know whether I should laugh, keep sitting there like a deer in the headlights, or follow Leo's example and make a _very _quick exit. From the way the other campers were still laughing, I was leaning toward getting the heck out of there.

I got to my feet, but Ashley caught my arm. All the girls of the Aphrodite cabin swarmed around me. A few of them lifted locks of my hair and examined the strands critically. One girl lifted my hand and inspected my nails. Ashley carefully scrutinized my face.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, taking back my hand and gently removing my hair from the others' grasp.

"I'm thinking layers for her hair…" one girl mused thoughtfully.

"Definitely nail polish," another chipped in.

"Make it blue or green!" a third girl chirped. "They go with her skin tone."

"Good, good," Ashley said, her coffee-colored eyes sweeping over my face. "She doesn't need foundation, but some eyeliner, sure, and definitely mascara…"

I opened my mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a voice coming from behind the crowd of girls surrounding me. "It doesn't matter what she does to herself," the voice snarled. "She's dating a loser anyway. Who says yes to a Hephaestus guy?"

I was about to direct a volley of not-so-polite words at the owner of the voice, when Ashley spoke. "Leave her alone, Drew. She's going to look great. We'll make sure of that, won't we, girls?"

The Aphrodite girls surrounding me smiled and cheered. That probably would not have been a good time to tell them that I was more than a bit scared of what exactly they were planning for me, but I was glad for their support.

"C'mon," Ashley said, linking her arm through mine. Her posse swirled around me and began to walk in the direction of the cabins. "The bonfire'll end in a few minutes anyway. Let's go to your cabin. Do you have any date clothes? Any dresses or skirts?"

I shook my head no. The last time I'd worn a dress was for my junior high graduation. And I hadn't been too thrilled about it, either.

Ashley pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Okay, what dress size are you? You can borrow something of ours."

"I have no idea!" I said. "I haven't worn a dress in years."

Ashley grinned at me. "Then we have a _lot _of work to do."

My heart started to go a little faster. I wasn't sure I liked the sound of that.

Another girl prodded my shoulder. "Our cabin. Now."

Too afraid to argue, I obeyed and walked through the doorway of the Aphrodite cabin. I was immediately hit by the scent of many perfumes. I fought the urge to start coughing.

"Okay. All of you that are about Anne's size, find some dresses if you don't mind her borrowing something," Ashley directed. "Everyone else, break out your makeup and hair stuff ASAP."

She eyed my hair. "Layers, maybe?" she asked a girl standing next to her.

"Def," the other girl replied, nodding.

"Layers?" I asked skeptically. "You mean…cut my hair?"

"Not much," the other girl said.

"Um, if it's okay I'd rather not," I said. "I'm sorry, I really appreciate all your help, but I don't want to look too different. My usual look is a bun or ponytail, and that's what Leo's used to seeing me like. I don't want to freak him out."

"What about your usual makeup?"

"Don't wear it."

There was a collective gasp. "Sorry!" I apologized. "I don't like wearing it every day." Truth be told, I didn't like wearing it at all, but I didn't want to hurt the girls' feelings, since they were all wearing more makeup on one side of their face than I had ever worn in my whole life.

"Usual clothes?"

"Jeans, a T-shirt, and Vans."

Another gasp. "But Vans are…guy shoes," a girl said. "And don't you like skirts?"

"Um, no."

A third gasp.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize," Ashley smiled. "That's what we're here for." She gestured and six girls approached, each holding a dress. Each girl held their dress up to me and Ashley examined them. "Good…good…no…good…_what_ is this?" The dress she was pointing to was blacker than the pits of Tartarus and the girl holding it was wearing heavy eye makeup the same color. "Malory, is this her color?"

The girl sighed. "No."

Ashley eyed me. "What colors do you like?"

"Um, I like light blue and green."

"What about this?" a girl about my height asked, holding a dress up to me and gently spinning me around to face the huge mirror on one wall.

In the glass I took in the dress, a knee-length stream of soft cloth. The color rested on the line between a blue the color of the summer sky and the color of ice. It _was_ really pretty. But I had doubts. "Does it make me look too…cold?" I asked. "The color, I mean."

Ashley laughed and took the dress from her sister. "Sweetie, it's perfect. You just have to make sure it fits."

Relived for an excuse to escape the crowd for a minute, I ducked into their bathroom to change. _If you don't like it, and they don't have anything else, just change into something else. Leo won't care what you wear; he's seen you in pajamas! _ But when I straightened up and saw my reflection in the wall mirror on the back of the door, I was impressed. I actually looked pretty good. The dress hung from my shoulders by two thin straps and skimmed to just above my knees. I sent a silent thanks to the gods that I'd remembered to shave my legs the other day. Laughing to myself, I looked back at my reflection, admiring the way the cloth hugged my slender frame.

I did look good. But it wasn't _me_. My old friends from California wouldn't recognize me now. I wasn't sure if Leo would either.

I opened the door and was greeted by a chorus of gasps.

"That bad?" I asked.

"No way! That looks great!" Ashley exclaimed, coming to my side. "Okay girls, makeup and hair!"

In two seconds flat, I was sitting on someone's bed while two girls brushed my hair and the rest of them chose makeup.

"Please, not too much make- ow!" I yelped as one girl yanked the brush through a knot in my hair.

"Sorry!" she said. "But you can't have knots in your hair when you go on a date!"

"You can't have knots in your hair any time!" the other girl giggled.

I rolled my eyes and addressed the girls who were descending on me with various makeup things in their hands. "Not too much makeup, if that's cool," I said, trying to keep my eyes on all of them at once to avoid a sudden sneak attack. "Again, Leo's not used to seeing me in any."

The girl Ashley had called Malory rolled her eyes. "Honey, please. You're going to thank us!"

_Well, okay, _I thought as they went to work. If I didn't like it, I could just wash it off.

"Close your eyes," Ashley instructed as she brushed something onto my eyelids. "Now open." I obeyed.

"Close again," she said.

"No, open," another girl said.

"Make up your mind," I said, only half annoyed.

Ashley swatted at the other girl teasingly. "Sorry. Now you can open."

I obeyed and Ashley came at me with what I assumed was a mascara applier-thing. "Open really wide and don't close them."

I did and tried my best not to blink as Ashley brushed mascara onto my eyelashes. My eyes watered.

"Tissue!" Ashley commanded, and in three seconds one was in her hand. She handed it to me. "Wipe your eyes very carefully. We can't let that makeup run."

"Sorry," I said as I obeyed.

"It's okay," she said, smiling and brushing her pretty side bangs out of her eyes.

"Now, eyeliner," another girl said, holding some out to Ashley.

"Won't that be too much?" I asked, tilting my head back.

"Hold still!" one of the girls brushing my hair complained.

"Hmm, maybe…" Ashley mused. "Actually, I think you're right. This much is enough."

I fought the urge to sigh with relief.

"What about lip gloss?" another voice piped up.

"Totally. Nothing with too much shine though," Ashley said as the girl ran off. She smiled and touched up my mascara a little. "You've got such pretty eyes. We want the focus to be on them, not your lips."

"Really?" I said, touched. "Thank you. I really appreciate all the effort you all are putting int- ow!" I exclaimed as the brush was once again jerked through a tangle in my hair. There goes my touching thank-you.

"We want her hair to be knot-free, not torn up!" Ashley reprimanded the girls who were working on my hair. "And thank _you_." She leaned over to hug me. "This is what we do best," she grinned, indicating the other girls around her.

A petite girl with dark hair appeared at her side. "Is this good?" she asked, offering a lip gloss to Ashley, who examined the label.

"Yeah, it's good," she said. "Thanks, Lauren." She reached over and brushed a light coat onto my lips. "Perfect. Now sit still and don't smudge anything while I do your hair."

"Can I look first?" I asked, looking around for a mirror.

"No way! Don't you want a surprise?"

_No! _I wanted to protest. But I would just have to trust her to give me a date-worthy look, since I admit I have absolutely no knowledge on the subject. I kept my mouth shut and sat still as Ashley went to work on my hair.

**Omg mauled by the Aphrodite crew! Will Anne survive? *horror-movie-worthy panic in eyes* **

**Anne: *screams from Aphrodite cabin* GET ME OUT OF HEREEEEE!**

**Diamondsgirl: *bites fingernails* should I be nice or just let her suffer? decisions…decisions…**

**Leo: I'LL SAVE YOUUUU! *takes off***

**Diamondsgirl: Nah. I'll just let her suffer. *tackles Leo before he gets ten feet***

**Leo: AAAGH IM BEING ATTACKED!**

**Diamondsgirl: Suck it up I have evil shin splints from track and you don't see me whining! *beams innocently* Please review! I love all the people who take the time and effort to send me a message or submit a review! I even love the people who don't review! I love everybody in this beautiful world!**

**Leo: DON'T FALL FOR IT! SHE'S EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!**

**Diamondsgirl: *shocks him with pocket size taser* feel lucky! I could've used the mega taser! You're just lucky I like you so much!**

**Leo: I don't feel lucky! *passes out***

**Diamondsgirl: Well you are! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED! **


	18. Chapter 18

Leo's POV

"Jeez, are you okay?" Jason asked, coming to my side and pulling me up off the floor of Bunker 9.

I rubbed my stinging knees. "More or less. Thanks, man." I shot a glare at Piper, who was busy laughing her head off. "No thanks to _you_."

Let me explain that my plan was to walk into the bunker with all the cool confidence of a powerful quest undertaker, not somebody who just got totally humiliated. What _really_ happened was that I came flying through the door like a maniac, tripped on the doorframe, and fell on my face.

Even Annabeth, standing across the bunker with a crate of supplies, was hiding an amused grin behind her hand. Pain and double humiliation aside, I actually felt kind of good. I hadn't seen Annabeth smile in weeks.

"So, what're we doing?" I said, trying to get back my dignity. "Can I help with anything?"

"Yes you can," Annabeth said, dumping a wooden crate into my arms. My knees buckled and I tried not to drop it on my foot. "You can put this with the others in the ship."

Grumbling to myself, I did as I was told. Annabeth gave me another crate, and then another while she walked around making sure everything was in order. Piper recovered from her laughing fit and helped Jason gather together some formidable weapons.

"So, where'd you go before you came here?" Annabeth asked me as she handed me another crate. "Careful with that, it's full of bottles of nectar."

"So it should make a spectacular mess when I drop it," I said sarcastically, carrying it onto the ship. "And it's kind of a long story."

"We've got all night," Piper remarked, cleaning off a shield with a rag.

"Actually, I don't," I said, remembering. "I have something important in…" I checked the time on the wall clock my cabinmates had put up, which, frankly, looked stupid and out of place; something modern in the ancient bunker. "…about an hour and a half."

"What do you have to do that's more important than preparing for the quest?" Annabeth demanded, pinning me under her gray gaze.

I tried not to shrink away. "Um, I've got a date with Anne tonight."

Piper turned around. "Are you serious? That's great!"

Jason grinned. "Way to go, Leo! Sure took you long enough though," he laughed.

I tried to smile. "I know. Our first and probably last, since I'm leaving tomorrow."

Jason's and Piper's smiles morphed to sadness. "Oh, yeah," Piper said. "I'm sorry, Leo. That's awful; we know how much you like her."

Annabeth tilted her head. "Anne Soleil from Apollo?"

I nodded.

"How long have you two been together?" Her voice sounded sad now, wistful.

I had to think. "Three nights and two days." I frowned. That didn't seem right. But it was. "But it feels like I've known her forever."

Her eyes took on a grieving expression. "Take your time, then. I know how it feels to be separated from someone special."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You know you have to give her something," Piper said as she rubbed her thumb across the hilt of a sword.

"Like what?" I said, stacking another crate with the others.

Piper gave me a look like that should be obvious. "Basically whatever you think she'll like that isn't something lame. Wake up and smell the coffee, Valdez."

I wanted to smack my palm into my forehead. Why hadn't I thought of that before? True, Anne probably wouldn't mind if I didn't show up with a dozen red roses, but I'd feel bad if I didn't give her _something_. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left tomorrow without giving Anne something that showed how much I cared about her?

"Well, what do you suggest?" I asked, trying not to sound like I had no idea.

Piper frowned. "Well, there really isn't much you can do on such short notice. You could pick some flowers, but then you'd probably have the dryads, satyrs, and all of Demeter cabin after you."

I winced. "I'd like to avoid being attacked by plants, if possible." I'd seen the satyrs' reed-pipe songs in action.

"Less talk, more work," Annabeth said, handing me a bigger crate. I braced myself but then realized it was empty. "Put the weapons in there," Annabeth instructed, walking away to get another crate.

I carried my crate over to Jason and Piper and helped them start loading weapons into it. "Any more ideas?" I asked.

"Does she wear jewelry or anything?" Jason asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, no," I said. "Just her Camp Half-Blood necklace."

"Speaking of Camp Half-Blood necklaces, how many beads do you have, Annabeth?" Piper asked as Annabeth came over with the second crate. "I've never seen a camper with that many."

"Hmm?" Annabeth said, sounding distracted. She really did have a lot of beads, I noticed, but strung on the cord with them was a gold ring. I'd never seen anyone with something else onto their necklace.

"Whose ring is that?" I asked curiously.

"What? Oh, that was my dad's college ring," she replied, her hand going to her necklace. "Why?"

I didn't reply. An idea was shaping in my mind. It was perfect. I checked the clock again: six-fifty. I had time.

I started shoveling weapons into the crate, careful not to scratch any of them.

"Forget a gift for a second," Piper said, scrutinizing me. "What are you going to wear?"

I almost dropped the sword I was holding onto my foot. "I haven't even thought about that!" I said, silently cursing myself.

Piper sighed and shook her head, looking as if she was trying not to smile. "Leo, honestly. Were you planning to pick her up wearing jeans and your jacket?"

I didn't even need to look to know my clothes were probably not the cleanest. "Well of course not," I protested. "But it's not like I have anything really nice."

"Well probably neither does she," Jason chipped in. "She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to own a bunch of skirts and stuff. She's more like Piper, what I've seen of her."

Piper gave him a quick sideways glance like, _I_ am_ being complimented, right?_ before turning back to me. "Jason's right. But you want to show her you care, right? I doubt she's just going to wear everyday clothes."

"Well, what do you suggest I do, then?" I said, putting more weapons into the crate, trying to move fast while acknowledging Annabeth's death glare: _If you scratch something you won't be alive to go on that date of yours._

"_Definitely_ clean up a little," Piper said. "I'm sorry!" she protested when I glared at her. "But even if you don't have the best clothes, you won't look like you've spent a day at the forges and then decided to go on a spur-of-the-moment date."

That made sense. I was starting to feel a little more reassured. Anne probably wouldn't care what I was wearing; I knew she wasn't that shallow. And she probably wouldn't be too dressed up herself. Even if I was a little underdressed, hopefully my gift and, of course, my incredible charm, would make up for it.

Feeling a little better, I kept loading the weapons into the crate, keeping a close eye on the time.

"Why do you keep watching the clock?" Jason laughed. "It's not going to run away."

I cracked a smile. "Sorry. But I have to pick up Anne at eight and I need time to prepare the gift before that."

"Have you thought of what to give her?" Piper said.

I couldn't help grinning. "Yep."

"Are you going to tell us?" Jason said expectantly.

I told them.

"That's a great idea," Jason said. "Very original."

"Think so?" I said.

"Leo, she's going to love it," Piper said, her multicolored eyes sparkling.

Annabeth heaved a sigh. "It _is_ a good idea, but we need you for the preparations…"

"Then let's work faster," Jason said, picking up some knives and placing them into a crate. "You're going to need time if you're going to pull this one off."

"And if there's anything you need help with, we got your back," Piper said, smiling confidently as she put a shield in the box.

I smiled. "Thanks, guys. I'll let you know."

For the next twenty minutes we worked until the ship was completely prepared for tomorrow. "I'll let Chiron know and see if there's anything else we need to do," Annabeth said to me, walking away in the direction of the Big House. "You do what you have to do for tonight. And good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it," I said.

"You won't," Piper said. "Just be yourself. If she hasn't been scared away by you yet it's unlikely she will be tonight."

"Oh, thanks," I replied sarcastically.

Jason clapped me on the back. "Go get 'em."

"Ow, c'mon, I really don't need a bruise," I complained, rubbing my back.

Jason just grinned at me. "Well, unless you'll be taking off your shirt I can't see how that would affect much."

I rolled my eyes. "Way to give a pep talk, guys."

"C'mon, loosen up," Piper said, pushing my arm. "You'll be fine. She obviously likes you. She won't freak out if it doesn't go perfectly."

"Piper's right," Jason added. "Just relax and have fun."

I smiled at them. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

"You've faced down giants," Jason said. "One date isn't much scarier."

I forced a grin. "We'll see. Gotta go, but I'll see you guys."

I jogged away in the direction of the cabins, repeating their encouraging words over and over in my mind.

"I got this," I said to myself. "Just prepare the gift, clean up a little, change clothes, and pick her up at eight. I can do this. Jason said it himself: I've faced fire-breathing giants." I laughed. "Leo Valdez: half-blood, Cyclops-slayer, boyfriend. If there's ever a perilous situation to be faced, whether it's a fight with a monster or a date in less than an hour, I can handle it no prob."

Laughing to myself I lengthened my stride until I was running through the woods back toward the heart of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Diamondsgirl: Yayyy! Leo's happy! And of course it has *nothing* to do with that extra check I gave him…*bitter glare***

**Leo: Diamondsgirl101! I totally love you! You are the best director-person EVER! *throws arms around***

**Diamondsgirl: Yeah yeah I love you too now go get ready for your date! And you have to make that gift, the props people won't do it for you!**

**Leo: On my way! *skips away singing happily***

**Anne: *walks up in heels looking like shes about to fall over* Um—**

**Diamondsgirl: LOOK OUT! *pushes her behind tree* LEO CAN'T SEE YOU YET! IT MUST BE A SURPRISE!**

**Anne: ookayyyy… *from behind tree* why was Leo hugging you? and why is he…skipping? **

**Diamondsgirl: No reason! And of course it had nothing to do with that bonus I gave him *bitter grumbly voice***

**Anne: Why don't I get a bonus? I work just as hard as Leo does! Im standing here in makeup and a dress and I almost fell over in these heels when you pushed me behind that tree! **

**Diamondsgirl: *wraps arm comfortingly around Anne* my friend, you are just going through withdrawal of the perfume in the Aphrodite cabin. I think it messed up your mind…just a little. But I can fix that! as your all-powerful creator, I can do anything! Yay for me!**

**Anne: Okay. Can you—**

**Diamondsgirl: No. Now review people! I love y'all! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer time! I don't own Heroes of Olympus or any of its characters! I do own Anne Soleil though! (yayyyy! :D) I also do not own _Say Goodbye, Your Guardian Angel_, or _Dear X_. That would be Skillet (BEST BAND EVER!), The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Disciple.**

**Enjoy! again Percylover008 this one's for you! means so much that u put Anne in your story! love ya! :D**

* * *

Anne's POV

"Anne, stop pacing," Ashley scolded gently as I made my tenth lap around my cabin. "You're going to ruin your hair."

"Sorry," I said absentmindedly. "I'm just nervous."

"Hon, you look gorgeous," she said. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"There's everything to be nervous ab—ack!" I said, spinning around to face her and tripping over my shoes. I was wearing these ridiculously high heels borrowed from Kayla, the girl who owned the dress I was wearing. They were this silvery color that just added to my theory that I looked cold. I rolled my eyes inwardly. What a pair we would make: Leo, the son of the god of fire and the guy who can summon fire to his hands with me, in an ice-blue dress and silver heels.

"Are those really so hard to walk in?" Ashley said, ignoring my frantic tone. "They're only about two inches high."

"Yes, considering that I've never worn heels in my life," I retorted, knowing I sounded angry but not bothering to apologize. Ashley was unfazed; she was sitting on my bunk with a huge chocolate bar, breaking off squares and eating them one by one.

"Just take them off," she mumbled around a mouthful.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" I grumbled, unlacing the straps and putting them beside my bed.

"Want some chocolate?" she offered.

"No, thanks." I was too nervous to eat.

"Want me to paint your nails?"

"No, thanks." I wouldn't be able to sit still.

"Then what am I here for?" she said, sounding more amused than annoyed. "I could go back to my cabin and gossip with my sisters."

"Don't leave," I begged. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

Ashley laughed. "I get it. First-date jitters."

I wanted to protest that it wasn't my first to make it sound less like a cliché, like "Aw, she's so nervous before her first-ever date! How cute!", but I figured a daughter of Aphrodite would know I was lying.

"Fine, I'm freaking out!" I said, throwing my hands up to the ceiling in an exaggerated fashion. "Now would be a good time to break out some advice or whatever."

Ashley laughed. "Just relax. This guy humiliated himself to ask you out tonight. He obviously likes you. There really isn't much to be nervous about."

I took a few deep breaths, trying to slow my thudding heart. "You're right. So why can't I calm down?"

Ashley picked up my iPod from my pillow and tossed it to me. "Do you have any soothing love songs on that thing or anything? Listen to something and see if it calms you down. Here, I'll get off your bed." She moved and I sat down.

"How many songs would a daughter of Apollo have on her iPod anyway?" Ashley asked as she sat down on another bed with her chocolate bar.

I made a face. "Too many to count. I really can't think of many songs I don't like." I put in my ear buds and scrolled through my playlist. _No…no…no…what's this?_ I found a song that I didn't remember. _Say Goodbye, by Skillet. I don't remember how that one goes._

I pressed play and leaned back on my pillow. Soft keyboard streamed into my ears as the first verse began:

_Things are changing_

_It seems strange and_

_I need to figure this out_

_You've got your life_

_I've got mine_

_But you're all I cared about…_

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now?_

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't want to believe it's over…_

A small pang of sadness hit me. That reminded me so much of a certain couple about to go on their first and maybe last date tonight. That probably wasn't the best song to listen to now. I was trying to calm down, not remind myself of what tomorrow would bring, or in my case, take away.

_Keep going, _I told myself, trying to shake off the foreboding as I kept scrolling. _Finally, here's something. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This'll calm me down. _I pressed play and the soft guitar immediately had a soothing affect. I closed my eyes and let the music take over.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_But now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one…_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…_

The song ended and I smiled. That was such a sweet song.

"Better?" Ashley asked, noticing my smile.

"Much better. Thanks; that was a great idea." I smiled at her and kept going through my list of songs. _One of my favorites. Dear X by Disciple. _I selected it and cuddled my face into my pillow as the music began.

_Dear pain,_

_Oh it's been a long time_

_Remember when _

_You were holding me tight_

_I would stay awake with you all night…_

_Dear shame,_

_I was safe in your arms_

_You were there_

_When it all fell apart_

_I would get so lost in your beautiful lies_

_I let you go…_

_But you're still chasing!_

My eyes opened when I realized that that song reminded me of Leo. _He's never told me much about his past, but I know he's hiding a lot of pain. And he's told me about his shame: his feelings that he's not as good as Jason and Piper. I wonder if he would like this song. It reminds me so much of him. _

"It's almost seven forty-five," Ashley said, looking at the digital clock next to Will's bed. "We should probably touch up your hair."

"Did I mess it up?" I asked distractedly as the last lines of _Dear X _drifted away.

"Not completely," she said, coming over and prodding me until I sat up. "Now sit still."

I switched off my iPod and tried to maintain my calm state while Ashley pulled a mini hairbrush from her pocket and ran it gently through my hair. She'd used a curling iron to give my already slightly wavy hair long waves while making me paranoid that she was going to burn me. I'd already been burnt once this week; I didn't need that to happen again. Leo would start to think I was accident-prone around fire.

After a few minutes Ashley stood up and inspected my hair. "Stand up and put on your shoes," she said. I obeyed and her brown eyes surveyed me. "Perfect," she said.

"Really?" I said a little skeptically.

She laughed. "Yep. He'd be crazy if he didn't think you looked good."

I tried to smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate your help."

Ashley smiled. "Thanks. I'd hug you but I don't want to mess anything up."

"I don't care," I said, leaning over and hugging her. She returned the hug and smiled.

"Is there anything I should take tonight?" I asked, suddenly distracted by the time.

"Grab a bag if you have one," she said. "Just bring an extra hairbrush or something. Little stuff you think you'll need."

I grabbed my medium-size shoulder bag (aka my only one) and threw in my iPod (I wouldn't be able to survive without it), my Camp Half-Blood necklace for good luck, my favorite sweatshirt in case it got cold, and my hairbrush to humor Ashley.

"It's almost seven fifty-five," Ashley said, gesturing at the clock. "He should be here any minute. Do you want me to go?"

"No, stay," I said. "If I pass out you can take me to the infirmary."

Ashley laughed. "I won't go anywhere."

I sat back on my bed with my iPod and scrolled through the songs, looking for something mellow and calm that would slow my beating heart. Ashley finished her chocolate bar and tossed the wrapper at the wastebasket.

_Knock! Knock!_

I froze on the spot.

"He's here," Ashley said, leaning over to peek out the window.

I took a deep breath and tossed my iPod back into my bag. I stood up and walked to the door, trying not to trip over my shoes again.

I swung it open and there he was, standing outside my cabin wearing clean jeans and his unzipped army jacket over a pinstriped shirt that he probably borrowed from one of his cabinmates. His brown curls weren't tangled but not completely in place either, I noticed with an amused smile.

I felt his brown eyes sweeping over me and I tried not to blush. I knew I looked like an Aphrodite child, what with my dress, makeup, and heels, but I hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Hey," he said, smiling broadly at me. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not late," I reassured him.

"You look amazing," he said, meeting my eyes.

This time I did blush. "Thank Ashley," I said, gesturing to the girl standing behind me in the cabin. "She and her sisters gave me a makeover."

Ashley grinned. "We work for tips, you know," she said as she handed me my bag. "But I'll be nice to you. Just have fun tonight and this one's on the house."

I smiled at her and shouldered my bag. "Thanks, Ashley."

She blew a kiss at me and walked back to her cabin.

"So…" I said, turning back to Leo and shutting the door behind me.

"So…" he repeated, taking my hand in his. "Are you ready?"

I smiled at him, my worries fading already. "Are _you_?"

"I was born ready," he assured me, squeezing my hand. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked as we began to walk forward.

"Oh, I've got an idea," he replied. "Just trust me."

I let him lead me forward, all my nervousness and stress melting away like snowflakes tossed into a fire.

* * *

**Diamondsgirl: *sniff* so…beautiful… *sighs contentedly* **

**Ashley: I know! love's a beautiful thing ya know? **

**Diamondsgirl: It is it is it really is! *sobs uncontrollably***

**Ashley: *pats shoulder* there there. Now come to my cabin. We have chocolate.**

**Diamondsgirl: Yayyyy! Now please review people or else I WILL NOT SHARE MY CHOCOLATE WITH YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! *skips happily away***

**Ashley: *to readers* is she always like this…? Well, review or *waves chocolate bar in front of hungry crowd* ur not getting any of this! Its your choice!**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE REVIEW! I slaved over this for daaaayyyyssss, correcting this and deleting that, and proofreading it over and over to make it perfect for y'all! The whole reason I keep asking you guys to review is because I want to hear your thoughts! It would be much appreciated! :D btw its really long sorry!**

**And again I don't own _Dear X_ but I sure as heck wish I did! Listen to it sometime its an amazing song!**

* * *

Leo's POV

I took a couple of deep breaths to collect myself before I walked next door to Cabin Seven. I wouldn't be late. I was wearing clean clothes, including the shirt Aphrodite had given me back on the quest, which I'd managed to dig out of the laundry (don't look at me like that, it was clean!). I didn't have anything smeared across my face this time, and my gift for Anne was safe inside the chest pocket of my jacket.

I let myself walk over one cabin until I was standing in front of the door. I sucked in a breath of cool evening air before I knocked on the door.

Three rapid heartbeats passed before the gold door swung open. Anne smiled at me from the doorway.

_Whoa._

If I'd thought she was pretty in pajamas and casual everyday clothes, she was beyond that now. Everyday Anne had nothing on date-ready Anne. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders in soft, long waves. She was wearing a dress the sharp blue of ice that was snug on her slender frame. On her feet were silver high heels, and on her face was makeup, something I doubted she would ever wear willingly. But she looked incredible.

_Stop staring!_ I said to myself. I met her eyes, framed well by the makeup, and tried to think of something to say.

"Hey," I managed at last. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not late," she replied, smiling at me. Her eyes seemed to do more of the smiling than her mouth.

"You look amazing," I said to her, admiring her eyes again.

She blushed. "Thank Ashley. She and her sisters gave me a makeover," she said as I noticed the girl standing behind her.

The Aphrodite girl smiled as she handed Anne her bag. "We work for tips, you know. But I'll be nice to you. Just have fun tonight and this one's on the house."

I grinned as Anne thanked her and Ashley walked back to her cabin.

"So…" Anne said, hefting her bag onto her shoulder.

"So…" I repeated, taking hold of her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Are _you_?"

"I was born ready." I squeezed her hand. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

I smiled at her. "Oh, I've got an idea. Just trust me."

She smiled back and let me pull her gently forward. Together we walked past the rest of the cabins, in the direction of the ocean.

"So Aphrodite's kids got hold of you, huh?" I said, grinning at her. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. They're predators in designer clothes."

"That bad?" she said, wincing. "I thought I could wash the makeup off when I left but I didn't have time—"

"No, no, no," I said. "I did _not _mean it like that. You look incredible."

She lowered her eyes shyly. "Thanks. But doesn't this dress make me look cold? Like an ice cube or something?" She laughed.

"More like an ice sculpture," I corrected her.

She raised one eyebrow and I realized that one was a little over the top.

"C'mon, you don't look a tenth as cold as Khione," I said, backtracking.

"Who?"

Oh, right. I guess she hadn't heard as much about the quest as I'd assumed. But then again, I hadn't told her much.

"Long story," I said.

"We've got all night," she replied.

"True," I said. "Why don't we get where we're going first?"

"Where _are _we going?" she asked, her blue eyes surveying the area.

"You'll see."

She gave me an amused look. "We're walking toward the beach…so let me guess. We're going to…um…the strawberry fields?"

I grinned at her. "That's it. We're going to watch the strawberry plants grow."

"Sounds romantic," she said as we reached the sand. She slipped her hand out of mine and bent over to take off her shoes. "I can't walk in these things on flat ground," she laughed. "I'd be facedown in two seconds if I tried to walk in sand."

I waited for her, smiling at the way she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She straightened up and shook the shoes to get the sand out of them before she tossed them in her bag. "Let's go," she said, taking my hand again.

"D'you want to sit down, or go for a walk, or what?" I asked her. "I'm cool with whatever."

Anne smiled as her dark blue eyes gazed out at the beach. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky brilliant shades of red and orange.

"Why don't we sit," she said. "That way you can tell me more about your quest."

"Sure," I agreed, walking with her to the edge of the sand, where the tide couldn't come in and reach us anytime soon. "Sorry I didn't bring a towel to sit on or anything."

"No prob; we can use my sweatshirt," she said, pulling a dark gray hoodie out of her bag and spreading it on an incline of sand. She sat down and leaned against it, setting her bag beside her. I joined her, leaning back against the cloth-covered sand pillow and slightly against her.

"Man, I wish I brought a camera," she said, waving one hand at the horizon. "I mean, I'm not a real fan of sunsets, I like sunrises better, but this one's just spectacular."

"Maybe it's your dad," I said, remembering what I'd heard about Apollo driving a sun car across the sky every day. "Maybe he's making it nice just for us."

"Maybe," she mused.

I grinned. "And how can you like sunrises better than sunsets? What's the difference?"

"I don't know," she replied, turning her head to look at me. "I guess because sunrises are more hopeful, like it's a new day and everything. Sunsets make me sad. It's like the day is ending, and if it wasn't a good day, then it makes me even sadder, like now I can't turn the day around because it's over. Does that make any sense?"

I took her hand and squeezed it. "I guess it does. Was this day a good day for you?"

I could see a flicker of some emotion in her eyes as she replied, "To be honest, not completely. When I was with you in the bunker…and then when I ran to the woods after you left and totally cried my eyes out." She bit her lip.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, my heart aching with regret. "I'm so sorry I left you. That was stupid of me. I should've made sure you were okay before I just took off." I felt so bad that I'd left her, but I also admired that she hadn't minded telling me that she hadn't had the best day, and not in that I-had-a-totally-horrible-day-so-comfort-me way. She hadn't lied to me and said that it was fine when it wasn't, and I liked her all the more for that.

She waved her hand dismissively. "I told you, it's okay."

"It's not," I corrected her. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing," she said. "In a way, it's better that you left. I kind of needed some time to just figure myself out."

I blinked. "I didn't really think of it like that. But I'm still sorry."

Anne just shook her head and smiled at me like she still didn't agree but didn't want to waste her breath telling me that for the tenth time.

"But the sun hasn't set yet," I said, gesturing at the horizon. "There's still time to turn the day around, isn't there?"

"I guess," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I guess for starters, what did you want to know about the quest?" I asked, leaning back against the sand bank.

"Well, who's Khione?"

I grimaced. "The goddess of snow. We ran into her when we visited Boreas's palace in Quebec."

Anne noticed my expression. "Let me guess, she wasn't the best person to meet?"

"Well, at first she seemed really nice." I smiled to remember Khione's porcelain-white skin, raven black hair, and eyes the color of coffee.

Anne noticed my smile. "Let me guess, she was totally hot?"

I laughed. "As hot as the goddess of snow can be." Then I remembered who I was talking to. "Oh, wait—I didn't mean—"

Anne just laughed. "It's fine. I'm not Aphrodite, and I don't wish I was."

"You could pass as her," I said, nudging her arm.

She grinned and kissed my cheek. "Thanks; that's sweet. But this—" she gestured to her face and her clothes—"really isn't me. I mean, I appreciate the girls' help and all, I really do, but I don't like wearing dresses. I don't like wearing makeup. I don't like fussing over my hair in the morning."

"I'm glad you don't," I said with a grin. "Because if you did every guy in Camp Half-Blood would be after you."

She laughed loudly. "I don't know about that."

"It could happen!" I laughed, only half-serious. "I can't compete with everyone!"

"Yes you can," she replied, meeting my eyes. "In my book, you win, place, _and_ show."

I know I was supposed to be focused on the romantic moment, but my curiosity won out. "Is that a horse thing or something?"

"Actually, yeah. In horse racing, first place is a win, second place is place, and third place is show."

"Oh, then thanks!"

Anne laughed and leaned back against the sand bank. "You're welcome."

"Wait, does that mean it's possible that I could come in first, second, and third, or that nobody can compete with me?" I asked, confused.

She snorted. "Leo, honestly. What do you think?"

"Oh. Right," I said, nodding. "Thanks!"

She shook her head. "You're hopeless," she laughed, tossing one arm over my shoulder. "But I think that's one of the things I like about you."

I tilted my head. "Um, thanks?"

Anne laughed. "You're welcome. Now, tell me more about the quest."

"Sure," I said. "Well, there was this one time…" I launched into the story of when Jason, Piper, Coach Hedge, and I stumbled upon King Midas and his palace.

"…And then Jason fought Lit and won, I guess, but I don't know the details. I was kind of…missing in action at the moment."

"Oh my gods, don't tell me Midas turned you to gold."

"Yeah." I grimaced. "I was trying to summon my fire, but it was out for some reason, and Midas surprised me. But then Jason summoned lightning, and with it came rain, and so that reversed it. It didn't really work for Piper, though. We had to dunk her in a river to change her back, and then she got hypothermia."

Anne winced. "That sucks."

I laughed. "We escaped, though."

She smiled. "I'm glad you did. Quests sound so tricky. It's like, just think of all the demigods who haven't come home throughout the years."

"You haven't been on a quest?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like to someday?"

She shook her head. "To be honest, no. I did fight in the Titan War though, but I spent most of my time firing arrows from a long range and helping the wounded. Truth be told, I was terrified. I mean, basic monsters like hellhounds and _dracaenae_ aren't a big deal, but those Titans…" she looked up and I saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "They were unbelievably powerful. And Percy Jackson took them on almost single-handed. I had no idea how he found the courage."

She took a breath before continuing, "I never wanted to be a big hero. Or heroine, whatever the case is. But I really admire those who are." Her eyes met mine. "Especially you. Chiron's told me the story of Achilles. In the end, it really wasn't his wounded heel, his mortal spot, that killed him. It was really his own arrogance and pride. And that's another thing I really like about you. You didn't come back all like, 'Hey look at me, I killed a whole bunch of monsters and giants and lived to tell the tale!' You can be confident, yeah, but not arrogant."

I smiled, trying to hide the pleased and slightly embarrassed blush that I felt burning on my face. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks," I said, smiling at her. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome," she said, leaning over to rest her head onto my shoulder. I slid my arm around her waist and leaned my cheek against her head.

"What do you want to talk about now?" I said softly into her hair.

"Tell me about your life," she said, tilting her head back to look at me. "I know nothing about you before you came to camp."

I cringed inwardly. How could I do that without bringing up my mom? But I realized that I'd already told the story to Jason and Piper.

"Well, I lived with my mom when I was a kid," I began. "She was a mechanic, and she hadn't had the greatest life. But she was the best mom a kid could ever ask for. She taught me Morse code, and we used to tap messages onto the walls at night." I smiled at the memory. "She would take me to work with her and let me play with some of the tools. But then Tía Callida came into the picture…"

Anne listened, wide-eyed, as I told her about the rattlesnake, the time she'd made me chop jalapeño peppers, and when she'd put me down for a nap in the fireplace.

"And you didn't even realize you were lying in fire?" Anne breathed, her blue eyes huge. "You weren't hurt?"

"Nope," I said. "I didn't even realize anything was wrong until my mom came home and screamed."

Anne shuddered. "Jeez. That's crazy."

"I know. Then Mom kicked Tía Callida out and I didn't see her again until the quest."

"So your psycho babysitter was Hera, right? I heard that from someone."

I nodded.

"Wait, what happened to your mom when you left? Does she know where you are and everything?"

I flinched a little and bit my lip, unsure of what to say next.

Anne saw my face. "Oh, she…? Oh, Leo, I'm so sorry."

I bent my head. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. I mean, it's not_ okay_, but I guess I've gotten used to it."

I felt Anne's arm slip comfortingly around my back. "I wish I would have known her. She sounds like a great mom."

"The best," I said quietly.

Anne bit her lip and searched my face with her blue eyes. "Do you want to talk about…what happened?"

"I don't want to wreck our date," I said. "The sun's going down, isn't it? We're running out of time."

Anne tilted her head. "I don't care about the sun. I care about what would make you feel better. If you want to tell me, that's fine. If not, that's fine too."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. When I'd told Jason and Piper about the night my mom died, I'd left out that it had been my fault. My inexperience with my fire powers had made me lose what little control I'd had. But maybe it was time that I didn't keep that bottled up anymore.

"I'll tell you," I decided, keeping my eyes on my legs, stretched out in the sand, on the horizon and the setting sun, anywhere but Anne's face. I was afraid that if I looked at her I would start to cry.

When I stopped talking, Anne wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder. "Oh my gods, Leo, I am so, so sorry," she mumbled against my jacket. "That's what you were talking about the night of Capture the Flag, right?"

I nodded.

"And Gaea was the one who made you lose control?" she asked. "Now you have even more reason to kick her butt."

In spite of myself, I couldn't help cracking a smile. "Yeah," I said.

Anne eyed me. "So, do you like, totally hate her now?"

I clenched my jaw. "Pretty much. She threatened my friends and killed my mom, and I'm not going to let her get the better of me."

"Thatta boy," she laughed.

I grinned back at her, but her smile faded. Her eyes drifted to the side like she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Would you say that you're angry at, say, Khione, or any of the monsters that threatened you and your friends?"

"Random question," I laughed. "But yeah, Khione for sure. She knocked us out of the sky somewhere, I can't remember exactly, by freezing some wires in Festus' head. Why do you ask?"

"That's so funny," she said, pulling away from me and digging around in her bag. "There's this song I really love, and I realized earlier that it reminds me of you. But it relates to you in more ways than I thought." She turned around with a bright blue iPod in her hands. "Here, listen."

"What's it called?" I asked, picking up one of the ear buds and waiting while she scrolled through to find the song.

"It's called Dear X. Here it is," she said, pressing a button and putting one of the ear buds in her own ear. "Hope you like it."

_Dear pain,_

_Oh it's been a long time_

_Remember when _

_You were holding me tight_

_I would stay awake with you all night…_

_Dear shame,_

_I was safe in your arms_

_You were there_

_When it all fell apart_

_I would get so lost in your beautiful lies_

_I let you go…_

_But you're still chasing!_

_Go ahead, you're never gonna take me_

_You can bend, but you're never gonna break me_

_I was yours, I'm not yours anymore_

_Oh, you don't own me!_

_Dear hate,_

_I know you're not far_

_You would wait _

_At the door of my heart_

_I was amazed at the passion in your cries…_

_Dear anger,_

_You made me so high_

_You were faithful_

_To show up on time_

_Such a flame that was burning in your eyes_

_I let you go…_

_But you're still chasing!_

_Go ahead, you're never gonna take me_

_You can bend, but you're never gonna break me_

_I was yours, I'm not yours anymore_

_Oh, you don't own me!_

_Go ahead, put a target on my forehead_

_You can fire, but you've got no bullet_

_I was yours, I'm not yours anymore_

_Oh, you don't own me!_

_You tempted me to look back…_

_But everything that we had together was a lie!_

_Go ahead, you're never gonna take me!_

_You can bend, but you're never gonna break me!_

_I was yours, I'm not yours anymore!_

_Oh, you don't own me!_

_Go ahead, put a target on my forehead!_

_You can fire, but you've got no bullet!_

_I was yours, I'm not yours anymore!_

_Oh, you don't own me!_

_Go ahead, put a target on my forehead!_

_You can fire, but you've got no bullet!_

_I was yours, I'm not yours anymore!_

_Oh, you don't own me!_

My eyes opened as the song finished. I hadn't even realized I'd closed them.

"Well?" Anne asked, pressing pause as the next song started. "What did you think?"

My mind went through the lyrics again. Dear pain, well that obviously was my mom. Dear shame would be the knowledge that I'd been the cause of her death, or my feelings that I wasn't as good as Jason and Piper. Dear hate: Gaea. No contest. And Anne had helped me find the last thing; dear anger would be Khione.

_Go ahead, you're never gonna take me,_ I thought to myself. _You can bend, but you're never gonna break me. I'm not yours anymore. You don't own me._

I smiled. That was a _great _song.

"Like it was written for you, right?" Anne said, noticing my smile. "That's freaky how it all works."

"Your dad's work?" I asked. "God of music and all?"

"Maybe," Anne said, switching her iPod off and tossing it back into her bag. "But I wouldn't care either way. That's one of my favorite songs."

"I really like that one," I said. "That should be, like, our song or something."

She smiled. "More like your song," she corrected. "But I showed it to you, so I guess that counts."

"I guess it does."

"Wanna hear it again?"

"Of course," I replied, waiting while she dug her iPod back out of the bag and handed me an ear bud. The violin music started flowing, and then the lyrics rolled forward in a perfect rhythm, and we both leaned back against the sand bank covered by Anne's sweatshirt. And with the setting sun in front of us, and our song playing, when she pulled me into a kiss, I was only half surprised.


	21. Chapter 21

Anne's POV

I'd always known that the day I got Diamond was the happiest of my life. But I realized that my happiness then was being challenged by that of now. I was sitting on the beach with Leo, listening to one of my favorite songs, with an amazing sunset in front of us.

Seriously, how much better could it get?

The last score of instruments drifted away and the music went silent. Sighing, I gently removed the ear buds and switched off my iPod. I tucked it into my bag and leaned back against the sand bank. Leo's arm went around my shoulders, gently pulling me a little closer. I laid my head against his shoulder and fought the urge to close my eyes as he leaned his cheek against my head.

"This is so perfect," he mumbled.

I smiled even though I didn't think he could see it. "I know."

"The sun's going down," he said. I looked and he was right, the last shred of red-gold fire was descending below the horizon. "Did your day get turned around?"

I tilted my head back to look him in the eye. "You know what? I think it did."

He smiled, his beautiful dark eyes seeming to light up. "I'm glad."

"Wanna celebrate?"

He kissed me almost before the last syllable left my mouth. I laughed while trying not to ruin the kiss, but I was unsuccessful. Leo pulled back, laughing too. "Sorry," he said.

"What in Hades are you apologizing for?" I said, grinning at him.

"I don't know," he said. "Let's try that again."

I smiled as he leaned in toward me. As our lips met I half-closed my eyes contentedly and took in the face that was centimeters from mine, Leo's face, and remembered the night we'd met. So much had changed from then to now, even though it had only been a few days. But a little had stayed the same, and I was relieved for that. There would always be some of the old me, and I was glad to know that meeting Leo hadn't completely changed me.

We gently pulled apart and I smiled at him. He was everything I could have hoped for in a guy. He was kind. He made me laugh. He wasn't the kind of guy who was ashamed to lose to a girl. He wasn't afraid to let me see him cry. He worried that he wouldn't be good enough, even though he had the potential to be the next hero of the world. But I knew he wasn't perfect. This was the guy who'd accidentally offended a goddess, the guy who completely mortified himself to ask me out. I smiled wider. That was my Leo.

He was smiling back and I could see the emotions in his eyes. The happiness, contentment, and sparkle left over from the kiss were all there. But behind all that I could see a glimmer of sadness that tomorrow would end it.

We kept smiling until I could see the sadness surface on his face. He broke eye contact with me and stared at his hand in his lap.

"Don't be sad," I said, poking him with one finger. "We'll have to turn the day back around again and it's over by now," I continued, trying to keep my tone light.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Leo bit his lip a little. "I just hate to think that tomorrow means goodbye."

I smiled sadly. "Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye."

Leo looked at me. "Is that a song?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to hear it? I have it on my iPod."

He smiled a little. "Is there a song you don't have on that thing?"

"Probably not," I said, smiling at him as I reached into my bag yet again. But this time I realized that the cord of my iPod had gotten tangled around my camp necklace. Sighing a little in frustration, I pulled them both out of my bag and used my fingers to separate the knot. "How on earth did this get all tangled, anyway?" I muttered.

"You brought your camp necklace?" Leo asked, leaning over so he could see.

"Yeah, for good luck, even though I didn't really need it," I answered, separating the two and holding the necklace up for him to see. "Why?"

"That's funny then," he smiled, reaching into the pocket of his jacket. "Because I'd planned to give this to you back at your cabin. But if you've got it with you now…"

My breath seemed to get stuck in my throat as he removed his hand from his pocket and extended it to me. Sitting in his palm was a charm, a silver "L", engraved with a fire design. My jaw dropped. "Did you _make _this?"

Leo nodded. "I got the idea from Annabeth's camp necklace. You know how she has that ring on there too? I thought you could do the same thing; wear something else with the beads." He smiled. "I'm sorry if it's a little messed up, I had to do it kinda fast."

"Oh my gods, are you kidding me? It's perfect!" I said as he placed the charm in my hand. "It's beautiful," I breathed as I turned it in my hand, admiring the silvery metal and the flames curling around the shape, simple yet symbolic.

"And I'm sorry that it's only the L, I know that makes me seem self-centered," Leo continued. "But I wanted it to be like I'm always with you, you know?"

"Will you stop apologizing?" I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I love it. This is like the single sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He smiled broadly, his teeth white against his skin. "I'm glad."

"You should be," I retorted playfully as I unknotted the cord on my necklace and tilted it so the beads would slide toward my hand. I took off one of the beads, strung the L charm onto the cord, and put the bead back on.

"Can you put it on?" I asked Leo, pulling my hair to the side and holding the necklace out to him. Smiling, he took it and gently brought it around my neck. I felt the brush of his fingers against my skin as he knotted the cord and leaned back. "There you go."

I brought my finger to my neck and touched the metal L resting against my skin. "Thanks."

"That looks great," he said, smiling.

"I'll never take it off," I said, only half joking. I leaned back against my sweatshirt and sighed contentedly. The sun had gone down, but I wasn't cold at all.

Leo smiled at me, his dark eyes completely free of all the bad emotions that tonight had brought to the surface. He looked happy, and I felt awful to ruin this for him.

"Do you want to get some sleep before tomorrow?" I asked. "It's starting to get late."

"Here or in my cabin?" he asked with a playful grin.

"In your cabin," I said, elbowing him.

"No, not yet," he answered, pulling me close to him. "Just a little longer."

"I know how you feel," I said, smiling sadly. "I don't want this to end either."

"It won't be the end," he said, holding my gaze with his dark brown eyes. "I promise."

In truth, I was talking about not wanting this date to end, but he looked so sincere I couldn't wreck the moment.

"Do what you can," I said, smiling at him. "Just try not to die, okay?"

Leo grinned. "Not dying is my specialty."

"I'm glad."

Leo gently laid his forehead against mine. "Me too."

We sat like that for a moment, holding eye contact, until I couldn't help grinning. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I asked, laughing.

Leo realized why I was laughing and grinned. "Is that _another_ song? Jeez, how many do you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. And you're asking a daughter of Apollo?"

"That was a dumb question," he said, grinning. "But in answer to your first question, I'd have to say yes." With that he smiled and leaned forward. I closed my eyes contentedly as our lips met, reveling in the sensation of the warm golden sparks swirling around me. The scent of smoke and machine grease, however faint, still clung to him and made me smile through the kiss.

After we pulled away, I felt his hand tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear and finger it gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close to me, wishing that this moment could last forever, that I would never have to let him go. And in that moment I forgot the darkening sky, the sand beneath us, and the fact that I was wearing makeup and a dress.

All that mattered was my arms around him and his around me. The L resting against my chest seemed to warm up ever so slightly. And a small voice inside me seemed to say, _Remember this, Anne. Few moments will ever be like this one._

I had no trouble obeying. I closed my eyes and hugged him a little tighter, trying to seize the moment as it was so I could remember it always. I tried to remember every detail; the way his cheek pressed against mine, the way the smoky scent still lingered on him, the way his strong but gentle arms were wrapped around me.

I realized something, that there was no way this night could have been better. I wouldn't have changed a single second. I wouldn't have changed a single second of all the time I'd known Leo, despite its ups and downs. This love was worth the tears, the monsters, and all the burns and cuts and getting brushes yanked through my hair. And as I closed my eyes contentedly, I couldn't help but smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Leo's POV

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was half afraid that if I spoke, the moment would be shattered and I would awake on the _Argo II_ and find that this night had all been a dream. Anne was equally silent, but she didn't seem sad as she stood and brushed the sand off her legs and the bottom of her dress. Her hair fell over her shoulder in a blond waterfall as she turned and offered her hand to me. _We'd better be getting back,_ I realized she was saying.

I let her pull me to my feet and stood gazing out at the dark ocean. I could hear her shaking the sand out of her sweatshirt and rummaging through her bag, probably making sure everything was there, before she straightened up and gently slipped her arm through mine. "Ready?" she murmured.

I nodded and together we started to walk across the dark sand back toward the cabins. Her bare feet made no noise, and I smiled to myself when, even when we reached flat ground, she still made no move to put her shoes back on. Heels were obviously not her thing.

Just another thing I would miss about her.

We walked across the grassy stretch that led to the cabins, not saying a word but walking arm in arm. She must've been cold in her dress, and when she made no move to pull her sweatshirt out of her bag, I stopped and gently slipped my arm from hers. She tilted her head questioningly, but her expression turned into a smile when I took off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"That sure brings back memories," she smiled as she took my arm again. "Thanks."

I still couldn't bring myself to talk, so I kissed her cheek instead. Her eyes met mine and right then she didn't even need to say anything either. It was all in her eyes.

We turned and kept walking. Step by step we approached Cabin Seven, and with each step I could feel my feet growing heavier. Once we reached that door, the evening would end and tomorrow's goodbye would be that much closer.

Much too soon, we were standing in front of the cabin's golden door. In what little light the moon gave, I could see her, standing there, beautiful in her blue dress, wearing my jacket, with my gift to her on her necklace, barefoot, and I tried to remember it all. I wanted to bring this memory with me.

Her blue eyes, highlighted with makeup, gazed calmly at me as she smiled. "Say something so I know you had a good time," she said softly.

I responded by brushing her cheek with one bent finger, my heart still too heavy to allow me to speak. She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, her blue eyes closing and her hair soft as it brushed against my arms. To me this kiss was bittersweet. It was amazing as always but mixed with my own weary sadness. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I don't know what she saw in my eyes, but whatever it was made her smile and kiss me again. At first I was thinking that this one was bittersweet as well, but as I closed my eyes and let the moment take over, I decided it was actually more sweet than bitter.

* * *

Anne's POV

I swear it was like one of those cliché movie moments that everybody wants to groan at because they've seen it a million times before, but they can't because it's just too sweet. That's what it felt like. You know; guy brings the girl home, they kiss on her doorstep under the moonlight, trying not to get spotted by her dad (or in this case, brothers and sisters).

But to tell you the truth, I didn't care at all.

I knew something was bothering Leo. Sure, he was being his usual sweet self, giving me his jacket and all, but he'd been silent since we left the beach. I knew that he was probably thinking about tomorrow again.

"I'd better be going," I said at last, pulling him into a hug. "And you should get some sleep before tomorrow."

We hugged for a moment before I gently pulled away. He looked at me with sad, dark eyes, and I felt bad about leaving. But what could I do?

I put my hand on the doorknob and turned to face him. "Thank you so much for everything," I said, smiling at him. "I had an amazing time tonight."

Leo still didn't speak, but he lifted the corners of his mouth into a sad, weary smile.

I reached out my hand and brushed his cheek with my fingers. "Don't be sad," I said quietly. "It'll all be okay, you'll see."

Leo took my hand and kissed the back of it with a spark of his old self before turning and walking through the dark to the Hephaestus cabin.

Smiling, I opened the door and tiptoed inside my cabin, careful not to wake anyone up. I quietly grabbed my pajamas from my trunk and crept into the bathroom to change. I was about to pull on my shirt when I stopped. I'd grabbed the one that I was wearing that first night, the one that Leo's scent still clung to. My heart heavy in my chest, I packed that shirt carefully away in my trunk and grabbed a different one, pulling it over my head and laying Kayla's dress across my trunk. I could return it tomorrow.

I fell into bed without even bothering to wash the makeup off my face. I was too tired to care. With a quiet sigh, I rolled over to face the pictures on the wall beside my bed. Myself with Diamond, my mom waving at the camera from her spot on a fence rail, the sunrise from my favorite vantage point: the roof of the hay storage barn back at the ranch. There was a picture of Jonas, our old collie mix, and one of a perfect green clover patch I'd discovered before Diamond could.

That was my old life. I smiled to remember it all. It was all moving so fast now, and I worried that I was getting left behind a little. I frowned. There should be a picture of Leo on that wall, I thought. There should be some of my new life: of my brothers and sisters, my newfound friend Ashley, Camp Half-Blood itself. True, they were all here with me now, but would they be here forever? I had taken this all for granted, and I shouldn't have.

I rolled over to face away from the pictures and buried my face in my pillow. Tomorrow would be a new day, and a new leaf. I was going to start appreciating what I had more than I had been. I mean, I thought I was pretty lucky. My parents were alive and well, I had friends, I had a safe, secure home, and I had an amazing boyfriend, even if he was leaving tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow would come when it would, and I didn't want to be tired in the morning. I smiled as I closed my eyes. Maybe Leo would walk in my dreams.


	23. Chapter 23

**Percylover008 this is for you! You will be unbreakable!**

**Also for Son of the Sea 100896 for all your support! Can't thank you enough!**

* * *

Leo's POV

I trudged gloomily through the darkness, back toward my cabin, my heart aching. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I only had who knows how many hours left of being here at Camp Half-Blood with Anne, and I didn't want to sleep through them.

I let myself in quietly and undressed. I pulled on an old T-shirt and was about to get into bed when I remembered all the metal that was probably still piled there. Sighing, I went to scoop some off the pile when my fingers hit air. I realized my cabinmates had cleared it off for me. "Thanks, guys," I whispered into the dark cabin.

I sat down on my bed and for a while just stared at nothing, trying to get my jumbled thoughts in order. I didn't want to sleep, but I _was _pretty tired. I knew I should probably get some sleep before tomorrow. But something wouldn't let me.

I lay back on my pillow, feeling lonely. The cabin seemed so empty and quiet with all my siblings asleep. My eyes started to close and I didn't object. I was just too tired. I let myself slip away, my mind protesting but my body too tired to obey.

* * *

_Laughter._

_A flash of something, like a smile._

_Blue depths of something…the lake? Her eyes?_

_Somewhere I don't recognize…is it the woods?_

_Where are we going, Leo?_

_I'm sorry…I don't…_

_A sparkle of silver…she's wearing my gift…_

_Tears…_her_ tears…_

_Did I cause this? What did I do? _

_Something warm…like a hug…_

_What's going on?_

* * *

The hazy images trickled lazily around my mind, hanging just out of reach. I wanted to catch one, examine it properly, but my clouded senses prevented me. I wanted to wake up, but I wasn't sure how to do that. I shifted and the images faded, slipping away like a disappointed sigh. _You had your chance to see what's ahead. Too late now, isn't it?_

_I'm sorry…I don't understand, _I thought, trying to wake up. At last my eyes opened and I groaned in disappointment. It was still dark out, but through the window I could see a slight, faint light glimmering at the horizon.

I sat up and rubbed my shoulder. Maybe I could get up and watch the sunrise. I really didn't want to go back to sleep; I'd have to be up in a while anyway. I swung my legs out of bed and threw on last night's jeans, my jacket, and my shoes before I walked quietly to the door and slipped outside.

The morning air was cool and fresh; when I exhaled I could see my breath a little. I trudged over to the hearth in the middle of the U-shape of cabins and sat down next to it. The fire wasn't going, but warmth seemed to hang in the air there.

I turned to face the direction of the sunrise. Already the sky was beginning to turn brilliant shades of pink and orange. I smiled, thinking of last night. _She was right, sunrises are more hopeful. _I couldn't help wondering how today would go. _It could be good, or it could be horrible. I guess it'll be what I make it._

I watched the sun climb upward slowly but steadily. The symbol of Anne's father, Apollo, god of music and healing. A superpowerful being that can bend almost anything to his will. Almost anything.

I knew what I wanted to ask.

"Apollo," I began quietly. "I…I know this might sound kind of unusual, but I'm not worried about myself today. I mean, I probably _should _be, I don't want to sound overconfident, but…I guess you kind of have to be me right now…you see, it's for…" I broke off and sighed. If Apollo was listening, he was probably getting annoyed with me by now.

I took a deep breath. "Just keep Anne safe, will you? I want to see her again."

Nothing felt different. No magical glow lit up the hearth or anything to prove that Apollo was listening. But suddenly I realized that the sun's meager light felt warm on my skin, warmer than it should be at this early hour, almost hot. "Thanks," I said, smiling. "That really means a lot to me."

"What does?" said a voice behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see Jason standing behind me, his blond hair messed up and his eyes blinking sleepily. His jeans and shirt were wrinkled, as though he'd slept in them. "Sorry," he said, smiling. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's cool," I said, indicating the spot next to me. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure," he said, sliding down to sit cross-legged next to me. "Why're you up so early?"

I shrugged. "Didn't want to sleep. You?"

Jason shook his head. "I didn't want to either. Well, I mean, I knew I'd better sleep before today, but I was just too wired."

He yawned before continuing, "What were you saying when I walked up?"

"Nothing," I answered. "Just talking to myself."

"If you say so," Jason said. "So, how'd last night go?"

My face broke into a wide smile. "It was amazing."

Jason smiled warmly at me. "Did she like the gift?"

"She loved it."

"I thought she would. Anne seems like a great girl; you really lucked out, man," Jason said, nudging me with his elbow. "I mean, look at all the girls you've chased after in the time I've known you. And Piper was right; they don't deserve you, or like with Thalia, it just wouldn't work out." He smiled and turned his eyes on me. "You're the guy who falls in love with every girl he meets. It's kinda nice to know you found one who loves you back."

I smiled down at my hands in my lap before I looked up at Jason. "Thanks," I said. "Really. That's a really nice thing to say."

Jason glanced away, looking kind of embarrassed. "You're welcome."

"So…is the ship all ready?" I asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah. It's ready when we are."

"Are you?" I couldn't help asking.

Jason's eyes flitted to the side. "Not really. Well, I mean, I guess I am _physically_, but mentally…"

"That's exactly how I feel," I said. "Like everything's all set up for you, but you have to charge in there and be this hero, and you, like…can't find your weapon or something?"

"That's it," Jason said. "It's like we don't have time to prepare. We just get thrown in there and we just have to do the best we can, I guess."

"Quests suck."

Jason burst out laughing. "That just about sums it up sometimes." He grinned. "But they can be fun, too. Remember flying on Festus? That was amazing."

I smiled to remember that. Good old Festus.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but both our heads turned when we heard a cabin door open behind us. A few Demeter campers were trudging sleepily out of their cabin, probably heading down to breakfast.

"We should probably go eat," I said. "We'll have to leave soon."

"Yeah," Jason replied. "See you at the pavilion," he said as we got to our feet.

"See you," I said, starting to walk back toward my cabin. I walked in through the door and my cabinmates, who were just starting to get up, greeted me sleepily.

"Where were you?" Nyssa asked through a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep. I just went for a walk," I answered, leaning over to prod my sister Carter awake. She blinked open her startlingly blue eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" she muttered, still sounding half-asleep.

"It's time to get up," I told her, turning away. "and eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

In a few minutes the cabin was clearing out as my siblings trudged after me to the pavilion. We arrived at the same time as the Aphrodite cabin and I returned the greeting smile Piper gave me. She looked slightly tense, but that was hardly surprising. I was thinking that I was actually starting to feel less nervous than I had before, but I still jumped a mile when someone caught my wrist.

I turned around to see Ashley standing behind me and grinning. "So?" she asked, letting go of my arm and brushing a strand of her hair behind one ear. "How'd last night go?"

I broke into a smile. "It went great. Thanks for all your help."

She grinned, her brown eyes sparkling happily. "My pleasure."

One of her half-brothers called something to her, and she turned her head. "Coming!"

"Sorry," she said to me. "Gotta go, but see you."

"See you," I replied, smiling at her. She smiled back and bounced over to her siblings. I rejoined mine, who were getting their food. I took some for myself and used my fork to nudge some of it into the flames in the brazier, sending up a small prayer to my dad that the quest might go smoothly. Really, I knew better; with me around nothing ever went smoothly, but I figured it didn't hurt to ask.

I sat down at the Hephaestus table with my cabinmates as the rest of the cabins began to straggle in. Will Solace led the Apollo cabin in and Anne smiled at me from across the pavilion. Her wavy blond hair was pulled up in a messy bun the way it was the night we met, and her pretty face was once again free of makeup. I smiled back at her and she broke away from her cabinmates to come over to me.

"Good morning," she said, smiling across the table at my siblings before turning to me. "Sleep all right?"

I grimaced. "Sort of."

She winced sympathetically, then broke into a smile. "Well, as long as you don't fall asleep while you're steering the ship, you should be fine."

"Should be?" I said, grinning up at her. "That's not exactly reassuring."

She just made a face at me and swiped an orange slice off my plate.

"Hey!" I protested, laughing as she sauntered away to rejoin her cabinmates.

"You two are so cute," Carter said from across the table, grinning at me from over her pancakes. I ducked my head, embarrassed. "Well, you and Charlie sure are getting close…" I retorted teasingly. It was no secret that Carter had a thing for Charlie, a Hermes guy who was new to camp.

It was her turn to look away, embarrassed, but she recovered enough to smack my hand when I tried to snitch one of her slices of toast. "Hey!" she said, her blue eyes flashing with amusement and indignation. "Just 'cause Anne took your orange slice doesn't mean you can steal from me!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face front as Chiron stomped a hoof on the floor to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning," he greeted us. "I know most of you have heard that the quest undertakers are leaving this morning. I encourage you all to wish them luck on their journey."

I nervously swallowed a mouthful of cereal and tried to smile at all the people who were turning to look at me. I tried to project an air of, _No sweat; I got this_, but I don't know how convincing I was.

Eventually all the eyes shifted back to Chiron, who apparently had finished speaking. Everyone turned back to their food and their conversations with their tablemates.

I listened to Nyssa asking Jake if he was up to taking the position of head counselor while I was gone.

"Sure," Jake said. "Not permanently, though. Leo's a way better head counselor than I ever was."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

"We're gonna miss you," Carter said. "Come back, okay? Cabin Nine wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thanks," I repeated, ducking my head embarrassedly and pretending to be interested in my fork. "But can we talk about something else for a while?"

"It's true though," Jake said. "Don't deny it, man." He grinned. "But, fine. What else can we talk about?"

"Um…Carter, how's Charlie doing?" I improvised. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

Her eyes lit up and she started telling all who would listen something about Charlie. I finished my food and leaned back on the bench as far as I could without falling over backwards, enjoying the surprising calm of the morning. Yesterday this prospect had seemed impossible. Today it seemed possible.

Thanks to Anne.

I looked over at her from my table. She was laughing with some of her brothers, and as I watched she turned her head to talk to Cameron, and then whipped around in a hurry to stop Scott from stealing something from her little bowl of fruit. I laughed.

Chiron raised his voice to be hears over the chatter. "Excuse the interruption, but those leaving today may be excused now to pack or attend to anything else in relation to the quest."

My head jerked toward Chiron. _Packing! Shoot; I didn't remember!_

"You didn't forget, did you?" Carter said, noticing the expression on my face. "Nice one, Leo."

"No, I didn't _forget_, I…" I sighed. "Okay, I forgot."

"Well, go then!" she said. "You're excused; nothing's keeping you!"

"I'm going!" I said, getting up and walking quickly across the pavilion. Anne turned around as I passed the Apollo table. "Where're you going in such a hurry?"

Then she narrowed her eyes. "You didn't forget to pack, did you?"

I shook my head in disbelief. Seriously, how do girls always know these things? "Yeah, I did," I admitted.

Anne got up. "Let me help," she offered with a smile. You're not gonna know what to bring anyway."

I nodded; that was probably true.

Someone at the Ares table behind us snickered. "No detours, you two."

"Grow up," Anne replied tartly, her blue eyes flashing as she glared at them.

"Why doesn't Carter come with us," I suggested, waving her over from our table. She came trotting over and I explained.

"Sure, I'll help," she said, striding away in the direction of the Hephaestus cabin with a purposeful air. Anne and I smiled at each other. I offered my hand and she took it, ignoring the Ares cabin behind us. We walked after Carter, her hand warm in mine and a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

* * *

**Don't own Carter or Charlie they are Percylover008's very awesome characters! Please read her amazing story and read more about them! Also don't own Heroes of Olympus, but I wish I did! (don't we all?) lol**


	24. Chapter 24

Anne's POV

I tilted my face up to the sun and closed my eyes contentedly as Leo's fingers closed around mine. We followed Carter to Cabin Nine, where she pushed open the door and walked inside. Leo let go of my hand to drag a battered bag out from his stash of stuff and start throwing clothes in. After a few minutes he turned to Carter and me, who were sitting on a bunk watching.

"Done," he said, grinning and holding the bag up for us to see.

Carter and I exchanged a glance and rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Got your shoes?" I asked Leo.

"Your toothbrush?" Carter asked.

"Hairbrush?"

"Sunscreen?"

"Jeez, you guys," he said, cutting us off. "Um, okay…I'm wearing my shoes, my toothbrush and stuff are still in the bathroom, I don't have a hairbrush—what?" he said defensively, noticing the looks Carter and I turned on him. "I finger-comb my hair most of the time."

"Suuuuurrreee…" Carter said, rolling her eyes again.

"It's true! Anyway, um…what was the last thing again…? Oh, sunscreen. I'm sure Annabeth has some…some of Medea's special formula or something. I heard her saying something about that the other day. Not that I really trust any of Medea's products, but if Annabeth does…" Leo grinned at us. "So I'm ready."

"Guess so," I said, shrugging. "Just don't forget to grab your toothbrush and stuff."

"Or 'forget'," Carter grinned, making air quotes.

Leo saluted me, stuck out his tongue playfully at Carter, and walked away to the bathroom just as the door of the cabin swung open.

"Hey guys," Ashley said, walking in with a camera in her hand.

"Hey Ash," Carter and I said almost in unison.

"Hi," Leo said, coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush and stuff in his hand, which he tossed into his bag. "What's up?"

"Chiron told me to come get you guys," Ashley said, holding up the camera. "He wants some pictures of the quest group."

"Oh, gods," Leo said, eyeing the camera like it might bite. "A picture? Now?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Piper, Jason, and Annabeth are already out there. I don't think they forgot to pack," she grinned, gesturing at Leo's bag.

"Is that important?" Leo said, looking embarassed. "Now, where's Chiron?"

Still smiling, Ashley led the way back out of the cabin, where Carter told us goodbye and jogged off to wherever her cabinmates were. Leo and I followed Ashley out of the cabins area to a spot where you could see the beach in the background. Chiron was standing there with Jason, Piper, and Annabeth.

"There you are," Chiron said when he saw Leo. He took the camera from Ashley. "Thank you. Now, you four stand together."

I tried not to laugh as the four of them, looking awkward, shuffled a little closer together. Not shy at all, Piper slung her arm over Jason's shoulder and smiled. That seemed to break the ice; Leo leaned his elbow on Jason's other shoulder and grinned at the camera, while Annabeth, who was on Piper's other side, simply stood a little closer to the other three and smiled.

"Perfect," Chiron said, smiling as he snapped a couple of pictures. "Would any of you like to borrow the camera? I've gotten the pictures I wanted; if you want to take some of anything you're welcome to. I have a computer you can use to print them out before you leave."

He no sooner extended his arm before Ashley plucked the camera from his hand. "Leo, Anne, stand together," she demanded with a grin.

I turned my head at the sound of my name and laughed as Leo was shoved over to me by Jason and Piper, both of whom were laughing.

"Hey!" he protested, grabbing onto my shoulder to steady himself. "Sorry," he said to me, straightening up and smiling.

"It's fine," I answered.

"Ready?" Ashley asked, brushing her brown side bangs out of her face before holding up the camera.

I quickly swiped a lock of hair out of my eyes and adjusted the hem of my green tank top before wrapping one arm around Leo's shoulders. He did the same thing, and we leaned together and smiled at the camera.

Ashley pressed the button and smiled as the camera clicked. "Oh, that's great," she said, hitting a couple more buttons and turning the camera so we could see. Jason and Piper leaned over our shoulders to see too. Both of our faces smiled back at us from the camera. I grinned. "That's a great picture. Thanks, Ash."

Ashley smiled and proffered me the camera. "Anything else?"

"Here, let me take one of just you," I said to Leo, taking the camera and pointing it at him. He looked a bit startled, but then just grinned widely and held up one hand like he was waving. I pressed the button and then hit a few more so I could see the picture.

"Lemme see it," Leo said, gently but firmly taking the camera from me.

"Hey!" I protested, making a grab for it.

"No, I have to see if it looks awful," Leo said, turning to face me so I couldn't see the camera. He peered at the screen, his face breaking into a relieved expression. "Okay, that one's good."

I tapped my foot on the grass, crossing my arms impatiently. "Can I see it now?"

"Sure," Leo said, giving the camera back to me. I turned it around and smiled at the picture on the screen. Leo's face was smiling back up at me, his hand raised like he was waving to me from afar. With the ocean behind him in the distance, it was almost like he was smiling at me from the deck of the ship. Gods, I was going to miss him.

I was tugged from my thoughts when someone gently took the camera from my hands again. I looked up to see Leo pointing the camera at me. "You got to take one of me; it's only fair," he said, smiling.

"Fine," I said, pulling a few strands of my hair over my shoulder and smiling, lifting one hand in a motionless wave just like Leo had done.

"Hey, you stole my pose," he said teasingly as he took the picture.

"It was a good idea," I protested. "Now let me see it."

He turned the camera around and I smiled. I didn't look that bad. Except for the one tiny smudge of makeup still on my face, but that was being picky.

"Do you guys want the camera?" Leo asked Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. All three of them shook their heads.

"Nah," Piper said. "We're good."

"Why don't we go print these out," I said to Leo, holding up the camera.

"Sure," he replied. "Will you guys come get me when it's time to leave?" he asked the other four people standing with us.

"I can't; I'm late for whatever my cabin's doing without me!" Ashley said, smiling and starting to walk away. "But in case I don't see any of you guys before you leave, good luck!"

"Thanks," Jason replied, smiling as Ashley jogged away. "And sure," he said to Leo. "You guys go ahead."

"It's not like we'd leave without you," Piper grinned.

Leo laughed. "I hope not!" he said, linking his arm through mine. "Later, guys."

I smiled over my shoulder at the other three as Leo and I walked away in the direction of the Big House. Out front an angry-looking Chiron was reprimanding an Ares kid. Leo and I paused in front of him, not wanting to barge in.

"I have told you repeatedly not to push the Aphrodite children off of the dock into the lake! I don't care if they look funny with their makeup running, we cannot have this at camp!" he was saying to the smirking Ares boy.

Leo and I exchanged an awkward glance. Finally Chiron noticed us and dismissed the Ares kid, who swaggered away seemingly unfazed by his talking-to.

"My apologies. Did you two want to speak to me?" Chiron asked, turning to face us.

"Uh, yeah. We finished with the camera," Leo said.

"We just wanted to know if we could print out the pictures," I added.

"Oh, certainly," Chiron said. Since he was in full centaur form, he gestured toward the door of the Big House, waving us inside. "You know where my office is, and the computer is relatively easy to use." He smiled at us and trotted away, and Leo and I stepped inside the house.

I led the way into Chiron's office and woke up his computer from sleep mode. Leo meandered around the room, looking at the pictures of demigods from countless years that were all hanging on the wall.

"Hey, there's Annabeth," he said, pointing at one of the more recent pictures, in which Annabeth was standing with Percy.

I glanced absentmindedly at the photo while I plugged the camera into the computer with a cord. "Oh yeah, and Percy," I said, not really paying attention.

"That's Percy Jackson?" Leo asked, leaning closer to the photo on the wall.

"Mm-hm," I replied, fiddling with the computer and waiting until it said that the pictures were being uploaded successfully.

"He and Annabeth sure look happy together," Leo said. "He seems like a nice guy."

"He is," I said, remembering Percy from my past two years at camp. We hadn't been close friends or anything, but we'd known each other pretty well, and he'd always been kind to me. "He's a really nice person."

"Nicer than me?" Leo asked teasingly, sidling up behind me where I was sitting in Chiron's desk chair and wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe," I teased. "I'd think you were nicer if you stopped strangling me."

Leo pulled away with a mock-hurt look on his face. "Well, if that's how you feel," he sniffed, sounding injured. He sniffled loudly and turned his back on me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. The computer had finished uploading the pictures, so I turned on the printer and asked the computer to print them out.

When I turned back around, I noticed Leo looking at me out of the corner of his eye, still pretending to be emotionally wounded.

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine. You can strangle me all you want."

"Aw, thanks," he said, snapping back into sanity in less than a second and wrapping his arms around me again. I leaned back into him for a second before reaching for the computer again and printing out a second copy of the picture of me and Leo together. The picture whirred from the printer and I picked it up.

"That's a good picture," Leo said, gently taking it from my fingers.

"Yeah. And here's the other ones," I said, handing Leo the one of me and keeping the one of him as well as the other one of both of us for myself.

"I'll keep these close," Leo said quietly, smiling at the photos in his hands.

"I will too," I replied, shutting down the computer.

Leo squeezed my shoulder. "Of course, it doesn't compare to the real thing."

I tilted my head back to smile at him. "Well, keep some drachmas handy. If you get a spare moment, and there's a rainbow nearby, we can Iris-message."

"True, but still, it's not the same."

I sighed. "I know, but it's something."

He sighed too. "Wish I didn't have to go. Just watch me screw up."

"Don't say that," I said, getting up from my chair so I could stand face-to-face with him. "Do not say that. You're not going to screw up. You're going to be great."

He smiled. "Thanks."

I kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

"I'm really going to miss you," he said, hugging me.

"I will too," I assured him, returning the embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder, something heavy tugging at my heart.

The ticks of the second hand on Chiron's clock seemed to echo in the office, but I paid it little attention. All I could feel were his arms around me. I closed my eyes.

"Leo?" a voice called.

Both of our heads turned toward the door to see Jason walking into the office. "Oh—sorry," he said, a slight flush appearing in his cheeks.

"It's okay," I said, smiling reassuringly at him.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"I, um, just came to tell you that Chiron told me to come and get you," Jason said, still looking a little pinker than usual. "He said we shouldn't wait any longer. It's time to leave."


	25. Chapter 25

Leo's POV

If I thought I was feeling depressed last night, that was nothing compared to now. It was all rushing around my head: I was losing my newfound home, Camp Half-Blood; my new girlfriend; maybe even my life eventually, given the things we'd be fighting.

I know I sound so defeatist, but try being me.

Anne and I followed Jason out of the Big House and toward the beach. Nobody spoke. Jason still looked embarrassed, but I wasn't mad at him or anything. The guy had seen me make a fool of myself too many times for me to be annoyed about him walking in on me hugging Anne.

Anne's hand found mine and she squeezed my fingers gently. I smiled sideways at her and she smiled back.

I could see the _Argo II _ahead in the ocean, bobbing gently with each wave. The sight lifted my spirits. Festus's head, fixed proudly at the mast, caught the sun and shone with each small movement of the ship.

"We've got all your things and everything," Jason said to me. "Carter ran back to your cabin for your bag."

"Thanks," I said, not really paying attention.

As we approached, I could see a group of campers gathered with Chiron; people come to say goodbye, I realized. I could see all of my cabin, as well as Piper's and Annabeth's siblings as well. There were a few more cabins too: Apollo, Demeter, and Hermes; I could even see a few Ares campers behind a group of Demeter girls.

"There you are," Chiron greeted me warmly. I nodded, still gripping Anne's hand.

"We'd best be off," Annabeth said to the crowd of people. "Hope to see you all again."

A smattering of "good luck"s rose from the crowd. My cabinmates surrounded me and patted me on the back, smiling reassuringly. Annabeth turned and climbed aboard the ship, looking determined and businesslike. Piper hugged a few of her sisters, including Ashley, said goodbye to her brothers, and followed Annabeth onto the ship. Jason nodded and smiled at the crowd before following them both.

Anne kissed my cheek without saying a word. I turned to face her without letting go of her hand, and I was saddened to see a tear in her eye. It was then I noticed she was wearing her necklace, the silver "L" shining in the sunlight.

I let go of her hand to offer a hug. She took it and for a minute we just stood together like we had in Chiron's office, just holding onto the feeling of being in each other's arms. Nobody around us spoke a word or even made a sound as far as I could tell. A strand of her hair touched my nose and I was reminded of the night we met. The scent of lemon and horses was still on her, however faint.

I could feel her forehead on my shoulder and hugged her a little tighter. She exhaled a little sadly and pulled back so we were face-to-face.

"Take care of yourself, Valdez," she said before she kissed me.

I started to say, "You too" but the words never got past my mouth. We kissed for a lingering moment before we gently separated. With a heavy heart, I kissed the back of her hand like I'd done last night and started to board the ship.

Annabeth gestured to the wheel. "All yours," she said.

I took it and gently steered the ship to the side. I was no Poseidon child, but the ship felt like it was a part of me, responding smoothly and quickly. This was seriously cool.

Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were standing at the side of the ship, waving to the crowd. I turned toward them without messing up my control over the ship. There were easily twenty people standing there on the shore, but my eyes went to one.

She stood a little ways apart from everyone else, her blonde hair shining, her blue eyes meeting mine from where she was standing, and the charm on her necklace catching the light. A confident smile was on her face, like she was trying to be encouraging for me, even though I knew she had to be hurting. With a knowing smile, she lifted one hand in a motionless wave, her pose identical to the one she had in the photo that was in the pocket of my jeans.

I smiled back and lifted my hand to her, standing a little taller as the sea breeze caught my hair. I was forced to look away as I steered the ship away from the beach, away from Camp Half-Blood, away from her, but toward my destiny.

I tried to catch one last glimpse of her, but now I couldn't see her.

_Goodbye Anne Soleil. I'm never gonna forget you, _I thought, hoping she could hear my unspoken words as I tore my eyes at last from the far-off shore. _But I'll come back. I promise._

* * *

Anne's POV

I followed Jason and Leo from the Big House in a kind of shocked stupor. It was going too fast. One minute I'd been hugging Leo in what seemed to be an almost timeless moment, my heart soaring above heights achieved by any pegasus, the next, with Jason's words, my heart had lost its wings and crashed hard to the ground.

I swallowed hard and closed my hand around Leo's, half wanting reassurance that he was still here now, half wanting to give him some reassurance that _I _was here, even if I wasn't feeling too confident at the moment.

Leo smiled sideways at me, and I tried to smile back. I took a deep breath as Leo and Jason exchanged a few words that I didn't catch. Then we were walking down onto the beach, Chiron greeting us, Annabeth saying that they should leave now, Leo's cabin surrounding him, wishing him well.

Leo didn't let go of my hand as "goodbye"s and "good luck"s rang out from all sides of us. Piper was saying goodbye to her siblings, hugging a smiling Ashley before turning to one of her brothers. Annabeth boarded the ship, while Jason smiled and nodded to everybody before following her.

Blinking back the threat of tears, I lifted my chin to kiss Leo's cheek. He turned, still holding my hand, but he gently let it go to open his arms for a hug. I leaned into him, resting my forehead against his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him. Not for the first time, I thought about how much I was going to miss him.

I sighed quietly before pulling back so our faces were inches apart. "Take care of yourself, Valdez," I murmured to him, closing my eyes.

If it was possible for a kiss to be horribly cruel, this one was. My heart was nearly crying out for him but my conscience was gently but firmly pulling it back, whispering, _I'm sorry. It's not to be._

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to cry as Leo kissed the back of my hand like an old-fashioned gentleman. As he took his eyes off mine to board the ship. As he took the wheel of the _Argo II _and steered the ship away from the beach, away from camp, away from me.

There were people all around me, but I barely registered their existence. My eyes were all for him, standing tall on the deck of the ship, looking every inch the hero he could become.

His eyes met mine, and I tried to put on a brave face. I couldn't break down, not here, not now.

With a smile, I lifted one hand the way he'd done in the photos we'd taken, the photos I had in my pocket. Leo smiled back and returned the frozen wave, but eventually his brown eyes strayed from me and to the horizon toward which he was steering the ship. I didn't let my eyes do the same.

Everyone else started to trudge back toward the cabins when the ship got a certain distance away, but I stayed where I was. I could feel Chiron's eyes on my back before he turned and followed them. Ashley appeared at my side, gave me a one-armed hug, and murmured, "If you ever need to talk…" in my ear before walking after Chiron.

I didn't think I could talk. I knew if I tried I would start to cry, but I loved Ashley for offering.

With everyone gone, I had the beach to myself. That meant nobody saw me sink to my knees on the soft sand. Nobody saw my tears start falling as I pulled the photo of Leo from my pocket. Nobody heard my voice, which I was hardly able to project above a whisper.

"Goodbye, Leo Valdez. I'll never forget you. And I'll wait for you here for as long as it takes you to come home, safe and sound. I promise."

And with my last word, the tiny shape of the _Argo II _vanished over the horizon. Something had ended, but maybe, just maybe, this was also only a beginning.

_**Finis**_


	26. Author's Note

**People of Fanfiction, we have reached the end of my first fanfic! *sobs uncontrollably* and like anybody standing up to accept an award on TV, *changes into stunning Academy-award worthy outfit* I have many people I would like to thank; this story wouldn't have been made possible without you!**

Thank you to **DaughterofHecate1234**, for giving me my first review and commenting that you liked Anne's name. Thank you for making me smile!

Thank you to **alexandriarulzforeva**, for always being there to assure me that Anne was not a mary sue lol. I absolutely DESPISE mary sue like characters and it sure made my day(s) to know that the best character I ever created wasn't one. Thank you for giving my character-creating skills a confidence boost.

Thank you to **SmileyKylie17**, for making me pull off a total Homer Simpson-like "DOH!" by suggesting "Solar Flares" for the title of the story. Because, as you pointed out, if you put sun and fire together you get SOLAR FLARES! But alas, 'twas too late to change the title! The Fire and The Sun will have to do! But thank you for your awesome brainwave that you were willing to share with me.

Thank you to **BlackCat718** for being one of my most loyal reviewers! I can always count on your support! And you totally know me; you predicted it about the hellhound the same way I predicted a totally disturbing Modern Family moment! (long story) But anyways, thank you so much for supporting Leo and Anne!

Thank you to **OceansChildLieutenent2Artemis** for your thoughtful reviews! You dared to be different when you were the only person to bet on Leo's team, which I was grateful for because I was considering changing it so his team would win because everyone was thinking Anne would win! And thanks for laughing when Leo didn't want to bleed on Anne. That's romance for you right there haha! Thank you for giving me your support!

Thank you to **The Gryffindor Maraudette** for informing me that my story was, as you put it, "not cr*p" and "one of the best d*mn stories I've read." (sorry, but my story's rated K+ and I would like to honor that lol) I tried my best not to produce a story like the one you described. I won't describe it on here because I almost threw up when I read it. Thank you for reassuring me that my story was not awful!

Thank you to **CassandraDaughterOfHades** for a) staring at the screen for five hours lol, b) for threatening to send the hellhounds after me if I hurt chapter 12 (which made me update in about three seconds flat :D) and c) for saying "How the heck did you learn to write this good?", which TOTALLY made my day and made me smile like crazy! Thank you for being so nice to me and for making me smile!

Thank you to **Son of the Sea 100896** for your support of my story as well as your friendship. I know you don't like being thanked, but too bad cus I'm gonna thank you anyway! Mwahahahaaaa! Yes, some things never change! I will always be evil, PJO will always be awesome, and you will always say that you don't deserve all the thanks I give you, but I will always disagree with you rofl! Anyways, just thank you for being so nice to me and supporting the story. Couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you to **Blue is the Sea** for your incredible kindness! I really cannot thank you enough for that; when you told me you created your fanfic account to comment on my story I was over the moon AND the sun! (and I said hi to Apollo in his awesome sun car on my way :D) I was totally like oh my gods someone likes my story that much? Thank you for being so kind to me!

And last but not least thank you to **Percylover008** for being my hands-down, all-around #1 fan! I could always count on you to submit a review whenever I would update and especially thank you for saying that you feel like I'm Rick Riordan whenever you read my story! When I read that I swear on the River Styx I almost fell out of my chair! When you put up your story I was like OMG I HAVE TO BE THE FIRST TO REVIEW IT! and I was! And also thank you for putting Anne in your story! There is absolutely no way I can thank you enough for being such a good friend to me! Thank you for just being an incredible person that I am proud to know. Can't wait to work on the sequel with you!

**I suppose that's it! but I need u people's help! I have no idea what to write about next! I am doing a sequel to this story, don't worry! but I am so bad at thinking of ideas, it's not even funny :P So if you people could give me any ideas for any fics or requests for oneshots or whatever, they'd be much appreciated! My repertoire extends beyond PJO although I am more than happy to do more PJO stories! My other fave series are Warriors and Harry Potter, and I would be more than willing to do a fic of those! So yeah! PM me people! **


	27. Author's Note 2

Hey, y'all! Just a quick A/N.

For all you guys who enjoyed this first story—first of all, thank you so much! I can't say that enough. :)

Secondly, I don't know if you've bothered to check out my list of stories, but I have two more that might be of interest to ya...

_The New Spark _is my sequel to this story, and _Superman: A Leo/Anne Songfic _takes place between this story and _The New Spark_. Just wanted to let y'all know. :)

Reviews and PMs are very much appreciated! Send me a message sometime, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
